Crazy School Trip
by touchinghearts
Summary: CANCELLED:Daisuke's class is taking a trip to Hawaii. Of course, Satoshi will be there and with him Krad, who finally comes out with what he truly wants. With new developments and dives into a past before the Black Wings, what happens when horror strikes?
1. Feelings

**Disclaimer** : I hereby admit (painfully) that I have no ownership right over the anime and manga of DN Angel. I will steal it as soon as possible. Watch this space for future information. Thank you.

**Summary** : Daisuke's whole grade is going on a trip to Hawaii for two months. Daisuke's main purpose was to steal the Hikari artworks that have been acting up there. Satoshi at first only wanted to catch Dark. Now, he had other things to worry about like his romance with Niwa. Krad also seems to want a little lovin' from Dark. How is everything going to turn out? KradDark SatoDai …

**Warnings** : Main one is yaoi/ shonen-ai. Hate it? Get lost then. Don't need idiot homophobes like you flaming my fic. Sappiness, horrid attempts at humor, OOC-ness, language (hence the rating), spoilers and some other stuff I can't think of.

**A/N** : Ok, this is my first chappie DN Angel fic and I hope you guys don't go easy on me. If I did something wrong, please tell me. Constructive criticism welcomed but insults will get a whole lotta sht outta me. I warned you. If anybody wants to give me an idea, they are welcomed to.

No exact main pairing because Krad and Dark aren't exactly together. Not for a long time yet. But they'll give vibes.

Satoshi and Daisuke however, will be the most noticeable couple coz they'll be getting it on…sometime soon. But there'll be no smut between them coz I like older guys doing that. They're…I don't know, just not fit for it I guess.

// … // is Dark talking in mind

/ … / is Daisuke talking in mind.

(( … )) is Krad talking in mind.

( … ) is Satoshi talking in mind.

**Extra note** : Krad might be nice in this one coz I sorta favor him and Satoshi. I don't really want Sato-kun to get hurt a lot so sorry if you don't like OOC-Krad. Read anyways? It's not so bad…

* * *

**1st Chapter: Feelings **

"Are you done packing for the trip, Daisuke?"

"Wha—?" The little red-head looked up to see his best-friend, Saehara Takeshi, looking at him with expectant eyes. "Oh, yeah. I'm done. What about you?"

The two and their whole class were having homeroom though barely anyone was studying.

"Definitely! We're going to Hawaii, man! Lots of babes! So I need to be ready!" exclaimed the reporter jubilantly. Daisuke laughed at his friend's antics.

"Don't you think of anything else?" he said fondly.

"Eh? Of course I do!" said Takeshi defensively.

"Name one."

"Um…uh…I think of…Dark!" was the reply. "I really want to get Dark on camera!"

Daisuke laughed again. "As if you'd be able to. He's a phantom thief. You'd be lucky if you see him at all," he said, grinning. "And what's so great about him anyway? He's just a pervert who can steal."

//Hey!//

/Can't fight the truth, Dark/

"Well…that's sorta true. But he's still cool! After all, he has the ladies all over him! Bet you're jealous!" said the boy, grinning.

"Jealous? Of Dark? What for?" the other said, confused.

"Well…Dark has Risa's heart and I hear he has a crush on Riku. Aren't you in love with those two?" said the reporter slyly.

"Eh?! Of course not!" exclaimed Daisuke now blushing. "I don't like either of them anymore. They're just friends."

Now, there was a reason why Takeshi was Daisuke's best friend. He knew almost everything about him and he almost always knew when to tell if the red-head was lying or not. In this case, not.

"Really? But if I don't know any better, you do like someone," said the Saehara suspiciously.

"Mmhm, maybe…" said the crimson-eyed boy, smiling shyly.

"Tell me!" demanded the reporter.

"Promise you won't freak out?" said Daisuke. His lips were twisted in doubt. Could he really tell him?

Takeshi nodded and his best friend pulled him near to whisper in his ear. His eyes widened.

"Say what!?" he yelled out in surprise. Daisuke quickly clapped a hand on his mouth and laughed waving nervously at the people who were looking over to find the source of the commotion.

"Not so loud!" he hissed at Saehara.

"Sorry," said the reporter in a softer voice. "But please tell me I heard wrong."

"Nope." Daisuke shook his head.

"Then…that means…you like Hiwatari…?"

"Yup." A nod.

Takeshi was silent for a moment. "You're gay?" he asked.

"Yeah. You bothered by that?" Now Daisuke felt a little fear.

/He's going to hate me/ he said.

//No, he won't. He's your best friend// Dark tried to reassure him.

/But just look at him. He's going to say he hates me and tell the whole school and maybe even Satoshi and then not only will my friends hate me but my crush will too!/ The little red-head was getting frantic.

//Calm down. Takeshi won't hate you. Believe me// said Dark. 'If he does then I will make sure he suffers a painful death by my hand for hurting Dai-chan's feelings,' he added silently.

/You don't know that! He will! I shouldn't have let you convince me to tell him!/

//Dai-chan!//

/What?/

//Let's see his reaction first before you assume anything else//

/O-okay…/

Daisuke looked at his friend who had stayed silent all through his inner conflict. "Takeshi?" he ventured hesitantly. The reporter looked up at him, blinking.

"What? Oh yeah," he smiled at his best friend. "Don't worry Daisuke. I'm ok with it. Its kinda cool I guess. As long as you don't like me that way." Daisuke smiled in relief.

/He doesn't hate me!/ he cheered.

//See? I told you so// said Dark smugly.

/Thank you, Dark!/ The little red-head gave his alter-ego a tight mental embrace.

//Can't…breath…// gasped the thief. Despite it being mental, Daisuke could give a neck-choking hug.

/Sorry/

Daisuke turned on Takeshi and gave him a bright grin. "Thank you Takeshi!" he squealed and jumped on his best friend toppling them both off the chair.

"Daisuke!" The reporter laughed, feeling a tad embarrassed. Normally he was the one who gave the overly enthusiastic hugs.

Suddenly, the Saehara felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. The intensity they were projecting made him shiver and he looked around. But no one was looking his way. Strange. Takeshi turned back to his friend deciding to forget about it.

**.x.**

"Say what!?"

Satoshi blinked and turned to stare at Saehara Takeshi who had shouted. The rest of the class also turned in their direction. Niwa Daisuke, who was right next to him, clapped a hand over his mouth and waved at everyone, laughing nervously.

'What are they doing?' thought the bluenette curiously and continued watching the pair. The reporter had a shocked look on his face as he said something to the red-head. Daisuke appeared distressed as he replied.

'What did that idiot Saehara do to make Daisuke so upset?' thought Hiwatari, almost growling. But then he watched as Takeshi said something else and the Niwa got happier. Then he smiled brightly at him and tackled him to the floor.

Satoshi immediately glared at Saehara. How dare he touch Daisuke!? No one except himself could touch his Daisuke!

(( And when exactly did he become yours? )) Krad's voice resounded in his mind.

( He may not be mine yet but he soon will be ) replied his Tamer.

(( Ah, you are starting to sound like me )) Krad said amused.

( I will never be you ) growled the bluenette. ( I love Daisuke and I won't hurt him )

(( Ah, but whoever said I wanted to hurt him? ))

( You want to hurt Dark. If you hurt Dark then in turn you will hurt Daisuke emotionally )

(( I never said I wanted to hurt Dark, my dear Satoshi-sama ))

( What? ) Now Satoshi was confused. Didn't Krad want to kill Dark?

(( Of course not! You didn't actually believe when I said those things did you? )) Krad's voice was surprised.

( Uh…yes? )

(( Satoshi-sama…what I want from Dark is exactly what you want from the Niwa ))

( … ) Needless to say, the Hikari was shocked.

(( Satoshi-sama? Are you all right? ))

( I-I'm fine, Krad but I think my hearing is impaired. You're not telling me that you like Dark do you? )

(( Not exactly. I'm more like sexually attracted. Dark is beautiful after all ))

( …I didn't really need to know that… )) said Satoshi, cringing as images flooded his mind.

(( It is not my fault he looks so delectable ))

( Krad! ) the bluenette shrilled, uncharacteristically. ( Too much information! )

Krad laughed. (( Don't worry Satoshi-sama. I'm not that willing to let anyone have a taste of what belongs entirely to me )) he said. (( After all, you already have a possession of your own. Make sure you are careful with him. I would prefer my Dark to be in full energy when I get to him ))

Satoshi's cheekbones gained a pink tint rather quickly.

( I can't talk to you anymore ) he muttered and severed the connection with his alter-ego lest the angel made anymore perverted comments.

**.x.**

//If you keep on staring at him he's going to notice//

Daisuke was startled out of his favorite pastime, Satoshi-ogling, by Dark.

/What?/

//I said if you keep on staring at him he'll notice// repeated the thief.

/That'll be bad/

//Maybe not but it _is_good to be safe//

/Mmhm. Hey Dark?/

//What?//

/Why aren't you bothered by the fact that I like Satoshi?/

//Why, should I? You having kinky dreams? Cause if you are I'd like to be warned first// The thief grinned lecherously.

/Dark!/ Daisuke flushed. /I meant, why aren't you bothered by the fact that I like guys and not girls?/

//Oh, that little thing? Mweh. I often stray into that part of the forest too//

/What's a forest got to do with it?/

//Daisuke…/ Dark sighed. His host could be so clueless at times. //I like guys too//

/Really? Wow. And why aren't you bothered that I like my enemy who hosts your enemy?/

//…I'm just not. Sure I was surprised at first but you can't help who you like Dai-chan// Dark shrugged.

/Then why don't you give Krad a chance?/

//Excuse me?!// screeched the Kaitou. //Are you nuts? He's my enemy!//

/Satoshi is mine too/ Daisuke pointed out dryly.

//Yeah…but this is different. Krad wants to kill me while Creepy-boy doesn't even want to hurt you//

/No. Actually, I've never seen Krad actually kill you. Threaten you? Yes. Hurt you? Yes. _Try_ and kill you? Yes. Actually kill you? No/

//I…don't really think so Dai-chan. Why don't you get back to work?//

/Alright Dark/ The red-head turned back to his book but before he could start reading it again the teacher stood up.

"Class, I will now read out your partners for the trip to Hawaii. Everywhere you go you must be accompanied by your partner. He or she will also be your roommate and bus partner. Understand?" The class nodded.

'Wonder who will be my partner?' thought Daisuke absently as the teacher began reading out names.

//Wanna have a bet?// said Dark, grinning impishly.

"...Riku Harada with Risa Harada. Saehara Takeshi with Makoto Kinai and Niwa Daisuke with Hiwatari Satoshi," she said finally.

'Figures. Everywhere we go I'm paired up with him. Not that I'm complaining,' thought the crimson-eyed Tamer lightly.

//Bet you he bribes the teacher//

/Dark! Satoshi wouldn't do that/

//Oh really?//

Daisuke actually thought about it. /No/ He shook his head. /He wouldn't/

//Whatever you say, Dai-chan// said Dark, rolling his eyes as the bell rang and everybody scrambled to get up.

"Niwa!" the teacher called. "Come here for a moment please."

Daisuke did as told and came up to the teacher's desk. "Yes, sensei?" he asked.

"Niwa, I want you to be one of the prefects for this trip. You will be in charge of picking out the places we stop at when we are visiting the tourist attractions in Hawaii. Can you do that, Niwa?" she said staring at him over the lenses of her glasses.

"Err…I guess so," said Daisuke rather nervously. "But one question, sensei. Why me?"

"Because you are one of the most responsible people in this whole grade, Niwa," said the teacher sincerely.

"Oh. Uh…thank you, Shikata-sensei," said the little red-head smiling a little before running out of the classroom to get home.

Satoshi came out from behind the door. He went up to his teacher and handed her an envelope. "Thank you for your cooperation of letting me partner with Niwa-kun, Shikata-sensei," he said before leaving the woman to count out her money.

'Success!'

* * *

If you would like, go ahead and flame. It won't make any difference. I know that my fic is liked if I get reviews and flames are very cosy during this rainy season I've been having all month.

I'll update the next chapter when I get a minimum of ten reviews! If I don't get that much...I'll update in a week for those who did...if any...

By the way, I've posted this fic before but I took it off because I wanted to change some parts. So to those old ones who bothered to read again, welcome back and I hope you guys will find the story better and improved (though I haven't changed much really).

To the new ones, welcome! A pleasure to have you all here. (Jeez, I'd make Dumbledore proud: "Nitwit, oddman, blubber…and something else I can't remember XP)

Ja Ne!


	2. The Lovely Cruise

Back again! Well, the warnings are the same as last chapter and I still can't think of anything else to add. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry if there are some facts that I got wrong. Oh yeah, sorry too if there are grammar mistakes. But I think I've corrected them. Tell me if there are any!

And I'm horribly disappointed with my past reviewers. They promised me they'd still be here! Bah!

To my new reviewers, thanks! You guys make my day. I'm updating solely for all of you. Those who put me on Author/ Story alert, the least you guys can do is review ya know...

These are the replies for the anonymous reviews:

**Natasha Hoekstra** : I'd love to find your account...if that annoying search thing would work. grumble Well, here's more! Thanks for reviewing!

**amanda** : Oh, sorry it took so long! I was just sulky that...well, never mind. I've updated, if you're still reading hope you review again!

Enjoy everybody!

* * *

**2nd Chapter: The Lovely Cruise**

"Daisuke! Over here!" called Takeshi, waving madly to get his best friend's attention. Daisuke glanced up and grinned waving back as he dragged his big bag over to him.

"Do you go anywhere without that rabbit?" asked Saehara as he stared at Wiz who was comfortably nestled in Daisuke's hair. The little creature yawned widely and blinked at him, looking adorable as always.

"Nope. Not if I can help it. He's way too important to me," said Daisuke smiling.

"Meh. So where's your crush?" asked Takeshi looking around.

"Takeshi! Shh!" said Daisuke, aghast. "Someone could hear you!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. So where is Hiwatari?"

"I don't know. He's not here yet I guess," said the red-head. Wiz 'kyuu-ed' and jumped into Daisuke's arms. He smiled at the little animal.

"Niwa-kun."

Daisuke jumped a foot in the air at the voice so close to his ear. Saehara stifled a laugh. The red-head turned to see Satoshi right behind him, smirking somewhat.

"Good morning, Niwa-kun," he said easily.

"G-good morning, Hi-Hiwatari-kun," squeaked the crimson-eyed boy.

Takeshi rolled his eyes as his friend's stuttering. He would have to help him get along with Hiwatari. "Well, there's my partner. Bye you two. Have fun." He smirked at the frantic look his shorter classmate sent him and quickly left them alone.

"Well, are we going to go on board or are you waiting for someone?" said Satoshi, thinking that the blush on Daisuke's cheeks was very becoming.

"Erm…no, I'm not waiting for anyone. We can go now if you'd like," said the smaller boy shyly. Satoshi nodded and began to carry his bag up to the deck of the ship the school had reserved for the class. Daisuke followed close behind after placing Wiz back on his head.

They gave their names to the parole officer and quickly found their cabin. His pet rabbit, Wiz, jumped onto his bed and settled itself comfortably on his pillow to have a nap. "It's spacey," commented the red-head. "And horribly dull."

Satoshi chuckled. "Maybe you can liven it up a little with your sketches?" he suggested. "That way when I stay up at night I won't have to look at bare walls. After all, we do have a week on this ship."

"Okay! I'll sketch something after we finish unpacking," said Daisuke brightly. They proceeded to do so.

The cabin was quite big and had two cupboards which they could put nearly all their belongings in. There was a large table and two chairs set up against one wall. Two beds were placed side by side next to another wall and the door to a bathroom was set on the last. Small bedside tables were next to the beds.

Daisuke put a photo frame on his little table. It showed a picture of his whole family together, all smiling happily during his birthday when he turned twelve. 'That was a great birthday,' he remembered fondly.

//Was it really that great?// Dark asked curiously. He had never really understood the concept of birthdays.

/Mmhm. Haven't you ever celebrated birthdays before, Dark?/

//No//

/When was the day you were brought to life?/ asked Daisuke, phrasing the question in such a way that his alter-ego could understand.

//Well, based on your calendar, it's on the 16th of October// was the reply.

/Oh, that's just a few months away! We'll be home by then/

//So?//

/Nothing, nothing/ Daisuke replied hastily lest the thief found out about the beginnings of the plan that was forming in his mind.

"Niwa-kun."

For the second time that day, the little red-head jumped at hearing the voice of his crush right beside him.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun! You scared me!" he sputtered, turning to the officer.

"You must've been really into talking to Dark if you didn't notice me come up beside you," the bluenette said bemusedly, surveying his classmate.

"Err...heh. Kinda. Sorry," Daisuke said. "Are you done packing?"

"Yes. And by the looks of it, so are you," said Satoshi, glancing around. "What are you going to draw?"

"I'm not sure yet. There really isn't anything to sketch in this place. C'mon, let's go outside; maybe there's something interesting there," said the other Tamer heading for the door.

Wiz cocked its head up and bounded after its owner.

Satoshi followed behind him. When they reached the deck, they found that nearly everyone of their grade was already there except for a few.

"Where are the Haradas?" wondered Daisuke out loud.

"They're not here yet."

The red-head yelped and jumped away from the boy that had suddenly appeared by his side.

"Takeshi!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," laughed the reporter. "Anyways, I said the girls aren't here yet." He winked. "Risa is probably holding them up with all her girly accessories."

"Takeshi! That's not a nice thing to say! Though…I believe that that could be right," said Daisuke putting a finger to his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"See?" Saehara grinned and slung an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Satoshi watched as he chattered on and on.

( He's touching my property! ) he growled inwardly.

(( May I take care of him, Satoshi-sama? )) There was an even scarier note in Krad's voice.

( No. Why? )

(( Dark is in that body so in turn that boy is touching what belongs only to me ))

( Don't worry. I won't let him touch Daisuke for long )

(( You could just kill him ))

( No. If it can be avoided I would like to not let anyone get hurt ) He did not say that none would _not_ get hurt.

(( Humph. If I was out there, I would not be so lenient ))

( That's the difference between you and me )

(( I would also not let anyone except you touch him. Like that boy is doing now ))

I will rip him to shreds )

(( That's a good thought, Satoshi-sama and you better do it fast ))

( What? Oh yeah )

Satoshi glared at Takeshi and spoke up.

"Niwa-kun, I thought you wanted to find something nice to sketch," he said.

"What? Oh yeah! Come on!" Daisuke dragged both the bluenette and the Saehara to the railing of the ship and leaned over it.

"What should I draw?" he wondered thoughtfully and tapped his chin before grinning as an idea came into his head.

"I know! I'll sketch the ship!" he exclaimed and rummaged in the pack he wore on his back. He took out a pencil and a drawing pad then went off the ship to sit at the dock.

Takeshi shivered when he felt the glare that had been set on him yesterday and turned to see Satoshi staring at him with blazing eyes.

"Something wrong, Hiwatari?" he ventured hesitantly, unnerved by the other boy.

Satoshi did not answer but continued giving him that intense look. Takeshi gulped and turned quickly to observe his best friend drawing.

Quite some time passed and the reporter grew even more uncomfortable but finally Daisuke came back on deck.

"Done!" he said brightly, showing them the pad he had sketched the ship on.

"It looks great, Daisuke!" said Takeshi, his uneasiness forgotten. "You really are a great artist!"

"Yes, it's very good Niwa-kun," said Satoshi quietly. The red-head blushed at the praise he received from his crush. Takeshi grinned when he noticed it but unfortunately the bluenette did not.

//You really like art don't you, Dai-chan?// Dark spoke up suddenly.

/Yep! I love it!/ was the enthusiastic reply.

//Normally, Niwas don't care about painting//

/Well, I'm not a normal Niwa. I like painting, and drawing and etcetera/

//You really are the strangest person I have ever been hosted by// said Dark amused.

/Not like you care, right?/

//True//

**.x.**

(( It's not normal for a Niwa to like art )) said Krad quietly.

( I know. But Daisuke is far from the average Niwa ) said Satoshi surveying the red-head.

(( He definitely is. But I do want to wonder why he likes to draw so much ))

( I don't know. As I've told Dark when he came to steal the Toki no Kusabi [is that right?, Daisuke is the only Niwa in his entire family history to be interested in anything involved with art besides stealing. Do you think there's any significance to it? )

(( I am not sure. We will think of it another time. Now, your teacher is talking ))

( Huh? )

"Prefects! Prefects please come to the front and introduce yourselves to the whole group!" Shikata-sensei called.

Daisuke hesitated before starting to move forward.

"Daisuke!" hissed Takeshi. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to the front," replied the confused boy. Wiz 'kyuu-ed' at the boy, seeming as though crossed.

"But they only called for prefects!"

"I am a prefect!" said Daisuke.

Takeshi blinked. "You are? When did you get picked?" he asked curiously.

"Yesterday after class."

"Oh so that's why you were called the day before. Ok, you can go," the Saehara waved, smiling.

Daisuke blinked before complying joining the other few people that had gathered in front. Wiz held on tighter to his head as its big red eyes stared at everyone around them.

One by one each student introduced him or herself to everyone and stated what their job was. When it was Daisuke's turn, he fidgeted nervously.

"I'm Niwa Daisuke," he said. "I'm…I'm in charge of picking our rest spots."

At this statement, everyone immediately began to chatter and call out questions to him, making the small red-head feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Quiet!" Shikata-sensei roared and everyone did so. "These prefects will be like your leaders. All problems will be directed to either one of them. You have to listen to them and do what they tell you to do. Treat them with respect. Any bullying of them will face severe consequences. That goes the same to prefects as well. Don't abuse your power."

Everyone nodded affirmatively.

"Good. Now is everybody here?" the teacher called. One prefect who was in charge of attendance nodded. "Good. The ship will be moving in five minutes so everybody off to your cabins! You may come out when the bell for lunch rings."

There were murmurs of understanding and nearly everyone departed. The prefects were held back.

"Now, you all heard what I said to them, correct?" Shikata-sensei said. "You must make sure no one misbehaves and also set a fine example for them. Understand? Good. Niwa, stay. The rest can leave."

They did so and Daisuke wondered again why in the world was he picked for this job.

"Now, Niwa, I need your suggestion. As you are the prefect for stops, you will have to choose which resort we will stay during our two months here," said the sensei.

"M-me?" sputtered the boy.

"Yes, you. Now look at these hotels and tell me which one is the best." The woman then proceeded to show him a list of the suitable hotels and finally Daisuke picked the one he liked the most.

"Good choice, Niwa," said the woman approvingly. " 'The Artisan hotel'. Very appealing place it is. Beautiful paintings in their personal gallery."

"Can I go now, sensei?" asked Daisuke, eager to get back to his partner/ crush.

"One more thing. You will also be the leader of the prefects. They will all report to you. They already know this so you need not worry about informing them," said Shikata-sensei before leaving him, gaping.

"H-head of all the prefects?" he squeaked to himself.

//Oh, don't worry Dai-chan. It won't be so bad. I hear being this gets a lot of privileges// said Dark trying to calm the little red-head.

/B-but…I don't want to be head or anything at all! I just want to be a regular student on a trip.../

//Dai-chan…Creepy-boy is coming up to you…//

/What?/

"Niwa-kun."

"Gah! Stop doing that!" yelped Daisuke as he fell down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you...again," said the bluenette as he helped his classmate up. "Are we going to return to our room now?"

"Ah, gomen. You didn't have to wait for me," said Daisuke, blushing a little.

"It is of no concern. Come," said Satoshi restraining the urge to smirk at the adorable red tint on his crush's cheeks.

The Niwa followed his partner, hoping he could deal with the responsibility of being head committee member. Well, that was what he was worried about at first but a far bigger problem came up when he saw Satoshi beginning to take off his shirt so he could lie down.

'Gah! I need a cold shower!'

A hearty laugh from Dark was the response to his embarrassed exclamation.

* * *

And just like any other normal day, I have a headache from rewriting this whole thing. Hope you like. 

Want the reviews to reach **10** at least, please. If I don't get that, I'll wait one whole week before I update. The usual.


	3. A Hyper Daisuke, A Horny Krad

I'm back…:: does the tango ::

Eheheh. Sorry for the…enthusiastic greeting. I'm just feeling rather happy right now. Well, enjoy! There's a goody near the end. Did my best so I hope you guys think it's okay. You know, as a sorry for updating late. Be warned though. I think it's a bit OOC, even for me.

Oh! And I apologize profusely for the Daisuke you'll read about. It's a promise my sister extracted for me. Honestly, I don't think he'd actually do such a thing but I was more or less forced. Please bear with it for my sake. Such a side won't appear much at all in future…unless you like it. Now that is a different matter.

Thanks to –I'm not actually gonna say who it is- for your criticism. And by the way, I feel the need to point something out, in case I get chewed out for it in the future. The 'prefects' thing, was entirely my idea based on my own experience. I did not take it from anyone or any other thing slash fic. If there are similarities, I did not know and it was not intentional. My school has prefects for every trip and that's where I got the idea. Hope you all understand.

**Jumpingjellybeans**: Here it is! Ah, now is not so poor Daisuke. I bet you're eyebrows are gonna rise at this one!

**Anon** : Oh, he's learning alright. grimace Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Same disclaimer and warnings.

* * *

**3rd Chapter: A Hyper Daisuke, A Horny Krad**

"We'll be arriving in Hawaii tomorrow!" Daisuke exclaimed as he bounced around the room. Dark, who had separated from his body using a certain useful spell found by Kosuke, smiled amusedly.

It was night time and the last day everyone was going to spend on the ship as tomorrow they would finally arrive at their destination.

Wiz, who was munching on a carrot, gulped the vegetable and followed the red-head, jumping onto the furniture and bounced onto his hair.

"Have you been eating chocolate again, Dai-chan?" Dark said, half-seriously. The whole Niwa family knew what happened each time Daisuke had too much chocolate. Once, he got so hyper that he actually asked his mom to send out a note so he could go steal. The one act he usually did not do if he could help it.

There was also a time when he drank more than three cups of hot chocolate and ended up forcing the whole family to go bungee jumping. He had also forced Dark out to try it. And even Wiz was tied to the rope and thrown down a fifty-foot cliff.

It was a wonder how the poor creature did not fall. Then he told everybody that after they finished three tries, they could all go rock climbing. It had been a nightmare.

Anyways, the point was; it was a bad thing if Daisuke ate too much chocolate.

"Who, me? O-of course not!" stammered Daisuke laughing nervously as he moved to hide a suspicious lump under the covers on his bed. Dark narrowed his eyes and snatched the sheet off to reveal a pile of chocolate wrappers. Correction: A mountain of chocolate wrappers, flattened by pressure.

"Oh no," he groaned putting his head in his hands. Just then, a knock came at the door and the thief sprang under the bed. "Maybe its Hiwatari!" he hissed. Daisuke shrugged and opened the door. It sure wasn't the officer.

A girl stood there, looking frazzled.

"Can I help you, Junkou-san?" asked the little red-head, smiling energetically at her.

"Please, Niwa-kun. There's a fight going on in the cafeteria and no one could stop it. Can you try?" the girl pleaded. Normally, Daisuke would immediately deny that he could but thanks to the adrenaline he had gained from consuming too much chocolate, he felt very brave.

"Course I can, Junkou-san! Let's go!" he exclaimed and marched out. Dark groaned again and followed performing a spell that would hide him from normal mortals. Wiz perched itself on his shoulder.

The trio arrived at the place where they ate to see students forming a big ring around three boys who were currently hitting each other.

"Hey, stop it!" called Daisuke. The crowd parted to let him pass. The boy marched up to the fighting boys and pulled them apart with remarkable strength. "You're creating a disturbance!"

Everybody watched skeptically. They knew he was the head prefect but no one really thought him good for the job besides the prefects themselves. And even they had not admitted to the fact until they witnessed a scene in which Daisuke had utterly terrified a boy who had taunted him by merely threatening to castrate him and make him eat the leftovers.

However, the rest of the kids had not been there when it occurred and so they did not know just what the redhead was capable of. To them, he was simply not suited for the tough job.

Some had expected Daisuke to give up the position at the beginning of the week when they had cast off.

Now they all watched, hoping the small boy would not get too hurt since the three miscreants were quite bigger than him.

"Shut up, brat!" one of the boys snapped, ripping his arm away from Daisuke's grip. "This isn't your business!"

"Yeah!" another growled. "Just go back to your silly little drawings." Daisuke glared at him and said quietly, "I'm giving you three a last warning: stop fighting."

All three boys laughed mockingly. "And just what are you going to do about it, shrimp?" sneered the boy who had not spoken before.

Uh oh. Dark winced in sympathy for the boy. Daisuke did not take well to being called shrimp.

The red-head gave them a level gaze before going into action.

The next thing everybody knew, the boys were on the ground, cringing in pain as the each held a limb that had been hit hard by Daisuke. They cowered away from him when he came closer to them.

"That's what I'm gonna do," said the little red-head dangerously. "So you better listen to me next time. Go clean yourselves up. Now!" The barked command sent the trio scattering.

"Anyone else wants to start something?" said the Niwa looking around.

Everybody shook their heads at once, suddenly understanding why the prefects had a healthy respect for their head. He was damn scary when he wanted to be.

Once the mischief was over with, Daisuke returned to his normal cheerful self and bounced back to his cabin, unaware of the icy, but surprised, blue eyes that followed him.

"That was fun!" the red-head chirped. Dark stared at him.

"I wonder what would've happened if you hadn't been high on sugar," he muttered helplessly. Wiz kyuu-ed and bounced out of the room to play somewhere.

"I'm restless Dark! Think of something we could do!" whined the small boy enthusiastically.

"Sorry Dai-chan but I have to join back up with you in case Creepy-boy comes," said the thief apologetically.

"Aww," Daisuke pouted and looked pleadingly at him. "Just stay for a little longer?"

Dark could not really deny the boy anything when he made that face.

"Alright," he consented. "But for just ten minutes." Daisuke nodded happily.

"So what do you want to do?" asked the thief flopping onto the red-head's bed.

"I know a fun game! It's called—"

Whatever the fun game was called, Dark did not find out because just then the door he had forgotten to lock after Wiz left, opened and who should step in but Hiwatari Satoshi.

The bluenette blinked and stared at the violet-haired youth who was so lazily lying on the bed. "Dark…?" he said, unsure if his eyes were seeing right. When he confirmed that they were, he slammed the door closed quickly.

"What do you think you're doing out?!" he hissed. "And for the record, how'd you get out?!"

Dark jumped to his feet and grinned nervously. "Eh, hiya Creepy-boy," he said waving his hand.

"Dark! I'm not in the mood for games," growled the officer dangerously. He turned his head to Daisuke who was watching them interestedly. "Niwa! What in the world possessed you to let him out?!"

The red-head winced at the angry tone in his crush's voice. "I was bored since you were gone somewhere," he gave his excuse lamely.

"That doesn't give you the right to just let him out. I'm still wondering how he's out in his own body," said Satoshi crossing his arms.

(( That would be very useful when I have my way with my little thief ))

( Don't get perverted now ) snapped his host.

(( Calm down, Satoshi-sama. If you scare the Niwa it certainly won't get you any brownie points ))

( I don't usually keep my cool when that idiot thief does an idiotic action )

(( But must you take it out on your little love? ))

Satoshi calmed down a little at that.

( I suppose not ) he conceded grudgingly.

(( Don't take it out on my property either. I'd like to punish Dark myself. You don't have to lift a finger ))

( I'm not sure I should allow you to take over )

(( Well, remember what I stole from the Niwas a few days ago? ))

( Yes…? )

(( It's a spell to separate my wings and turn them into a something else until I need to use them ))

(( You mean like Dark's rabbit? )

(( Yes. It won't hurt you but the transformation still will if you resist ))

( Fine. I'll let you out if you promise me you won't hurt Daisuke )

(( Very well, Satoshi-sama. I promise ))

The bluenette returned his attention to the other two. "Well?" he said, regaining his normal cool composure.

"Don't fret so much Creepy-boy. The spell's only temporary. Lasts for only about three hours. And my time is almost up," said Dark, stepping closer to Daisuke.

And before Satoshi's eyes, the thief slowly started to fade. Then Daisuke turned into him.

"See?" said the amethysts-eyed youth grinning. 'I better put Dai-chan to sleep or else he'll yell at me for baiting Creepy-boy.' He quickly did so before placing his attention back on Satoshi.

(( Now ))

"I suppose. But you do need to pay for such carelessness," said the officer, a smirk forming on his face. Dark stared at him like he was crazy.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" he sneered sounding like the boy that had called Daisuke a shrimp.

'And that boy paid dearly,' snickered Satoshi before letting his alter-ego take over.

Dark's eyes widened.

"Krad!" he said, shocked.

"Why hello, Dark," said the angel, smiling. "Nice to see you again."

"Why did Hiwatari let you out?!" demanded the thief.

"Because I asked him to. As long as I don't hurt you, I will have control over this body now," answered the blond.

"Even if you forced yourself out I wouldn't let you hurt me," hissed Dark.

"But I don't want to hurt you," Krad looked surprised, but inside he laughed as he sensed the confusion emanating from the thief. "Not now anyway."

"I'm not an idiot, Krad," said the violet-haired boy skeptically. "I can't and won't believe that."

"Suit yourself." His counterpart shrugged before a feral grin stretched his lips and he took a step forward, his golden eyes holding the glowing amethysts.

Unconsciously, Dark took a step back.

"And just what are you going to do? If you won't try to hurt me (which I still don't believe) what are you going to do? Stare at me? I know I'm sexy but I don't really want your attention," he said cockily, hiding his real feelings.

**(A/ N: I wish he was hiding his own attraction but no...too early for that TT)**

The pair of golden, feline eyes unnerved him and what he heard next made him gape in astonishment.

"You're right, you are sexy," murmured Krad. "But I don't care if you don't want my attention. I'll make you want it."

With that, the blond closed the distance between them and captured Dark's lips.

"Mmph!" Dark's eyes widened in shock and he could not move for a minute. But then he began to struggle in vain trying to get away from the angel.

Krad just smirked and forced open the unreasoning lips and despite himself Dark moaned at the lovely feel of the tongue playing with his. But he knew he could not succumb to the blond's will. No way! This was not what he wanted at all!

No matter how nice it felt...Damn, something that felt so good could not be so wrong could it?

But it is! A little voice yelled. It's as though you're giving up and letting him win!

But the voice was quickly washed away with the oncoming wave of overly familiar emotions that Dark didn't know he would experience again.

His struggles became less powerful until soon they stopped. Krad felt the thief finally submit to him and grinned inwardly. He made sure he explored the sweet cavern that was his counterpart's mouth thoroughly before deciding to go further.

He trailed a hand up the violet-haired youth's shirt and tweaked his left nipple. He was rewarded with a gasp and moan. Releasing the mouth, he whispered seductively, "You're quite sensitive, aren't you?"

Dark was in no condition to answer coherently. His mind was too clouded with the feelings Krad was invoking in him to think clearly. Oh, it had been _so_ long since he had felt like this…

The blond took hold of the purple hair gently and tilted Dark's head back to expose the pale, flawless neck. He began to nip and bite at it, sucking softly at the red marks he had made thus causing the thief to groan lowly.

His other hand continued their ministrations on his now pert nipples alternating from pinching to rolling them.

Soon, Krad got bored with the same action and abandoned the neck, reclaiming his thief's mouth to stifle the protest that was forming. He let go of the soft hair and let the free hand go down behind to roughly knead at Dark's fine backside.

The sharp gasp he earned only served to excite him more. Krad licked his way to Dark's ear and sucked on the lobe as he brought the hand that was playing with the brown nipples lower and lower until they cupped the obvious hard-on of the Kaitou.

"Is this for me?" he purred lowly in the ear as he began to massage it through the cloth. "Did I make you that hard?

"Nnngn…" was the only sound the other could make. And it was obvious by the way Dark bucked his hips into his hand, he wanted the blond to go further.

Krad reluctantly released his counterpart not entirely satisfied but knowing he had to restrain his lust. Dark looked dazed, his lips parted invitingly and cheeks flushed. He looked absolutely delicious in the angel's opinion but Krad couldn't do more now.

Letting him go, the blond stepped back and smirked. "As punishment for such a careless mistake, I will not go further. Next time, my little thief," he crooned before turning back into Satoshi who promptly fell onto the bed unconscious.

Dark's eyes trained on the bluenette slowly regaining his senses before he also turned back into Daisuke who blinked at the form of his crush sleeping. He had never really seen him sleep before since the bluenette always went to bed after Daisuke and woke up before him.

He looked so peaceful and calm. But Daisuke did not do anything despite being horribly tempted. He lay himself on his own bed and turned to stare at Satoshi before drifting off, wondering what was wrong with his alter-ego, Dark, who seemed to be very quiet.

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you guys like. I tried my very best at that…not innocent part. So, please review. I'd like the number to reach**20-25** this time, please. Or **30**, if you're all generous!

Thanks!

Ja.


	4. Finally Getting Together

**anon :** I thought Daisuke hyper on something was cute. Wiz can tranform into wings can't he? How do _you_ think he survived? -wink- If anybody has read this idea somewhere or it is any way connected to your own fic, I am telling you now that I did not steal it. It was my own idea.

Thanks to all else who reviewed, especially the last three! It's 20 and so I updated.

Right, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like.

Warnings are OOC-ness. Again, you guys might wonder what's wrong with Krad but all will be explained in future…perhaps far in the future…just accept it for now...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Finally Getting Together**

Satoshi slowly awoke when he felt the warm sunshine playing across his face, the sweet smell of sea air filling his nostrils, and the annoying sound of someone banging on the door ringing in his ears.

"Coming!"

That cheerful call certainly did not come from Satoshi but he recognized it to be Daisuke's voice.

The bluenette cracked open his eyes slightly to watch the little red-head (A/N: I can't get enough of calling him little) throw the door open to see the Harada twins and Saehara Takeshi waiting there. Satoshi quickly pulled his blanket over his head so they couldn't see his face.

"What's taking you so long? We're gonna have breakfast. Hurry up!" Takeshi's voice was heard.

"Yeah, Niwa-kun," Risa Harada said. "You're usually the one that has to wait for us, not the other way around."

"Heh, I overslept," said Daisuke sounding sheepish.

"What about your partner? Isn't Hiwatari-kun usually an early-riser?" Riku Harada said.

"Ooh, the great officer waking up late. That has to be on the list of most amazing occurrences," teased Saehara to the laughs of the twins

"Lay off him. He must've had a rough night," said the red-head a trifle defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Me and the girls will go ahead then? Ok. Bye!"

With that, Satoshi heard them walking away and the door closing.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore, they're gone," Daisuke spoke up suddenly, sounding a bit closer than before.

Satoshi pulled the blanket of his head and looked up at the Niwa.

"You're a better observer then I thought," he said. The other Tamer beamed at him.

"Go and bath. I'll wait and we can go eat breakfast together," he said cheerfully.

The bluenette nodded and left, bringing his towel and a change of clothes. Daisuke watched him go and figured this was a good time to talk with his mind's other occupant.

/Dark? Are you okay?/

//I'm fine, Dai//

/No you're not. You're quiet. That just shows you're not okay/

//Nothing's wrong. I'm fine// insisted Dark.

/Are you sure?/

//Perfectly, Dai-chan//

Daisuke sighed and left the thief to his own thoughts.

In truth, Dark was not fine. No, definitely not.

After all, who would be after your 400 year old nemesis suddenly made out with you? Not Dark. But of course, that was not the main reason.

An old image began rising up in his mind to remind the thief of the past that he did not want to face.

The Kaitou groaned and quickly shied away from the memory, not wanting to experience it again. It had repeated itself way too much before.

Dark stretched and went back on pondering exactly why Krad had done…that. So far, only two solutions had come up.

One, Krad had an attraction to him.

Two, Krad was playing with him to get him into a trap.

Dark liked solution two much better and it was more logical but somehow, his instincts told him that solution one had way more truth than solution two.

The thief groaned again. Why in the world would Krad have an attraction to him? Did he not want to kill Dark? And why did Dark's traitorous mind persist in repeating in yesterday's events over and over again? And what was this weird feeling in his stomach? Shoot, all this questions were making his head hurt.

All the thief could do was hope he would not see the angel anytime soon. He was not sure he could face Krad with the strange emotions twisting in his belly. He had to sort them out first.

And what's more, the pain of that distant past had returned and he wanted to be rid of it. He could not deal with it again. He had succeeded in banishing it but it had lurked in the back of his mind, waiting for a chance to return so it could plague the thief again. Dark couldn't take it and pushed it away again.

Deciding he had been thinking a little too long, Dark went to sleep, clearing his mind of everything. He did not even notice his Tamer's presence that had not left at all throughout his whole mind debate.

Daisuke stared at his hands in absolute shock. He had only caught a glimpse of the recent memory Dark kept thinking about but with all the other clues, he had put two and two together.

'Krad kissed Dark last night?!' was the most coherent thought he could manage. 'That's…that's…'

His mind was too befuddled to finish that. Thanks goodness Satoshi decided to come back at that moment. He glanced at his partner and wondered why he was so calm.

Was Satoshi not the least bit disgusted or had he been asleep like Daisuke when Krad came out?

Satoshi gave him a small smile and opened the door. "Are we going?" he said in the quiet way of his.

"Um, sure," said Daisuke, returning that beautiful smile a bit awkwardly.

As they walked, the red-head worked up the courage to ask. "Hi-Hiwatari-kun?" he spoke up. "W-were you awake yesterday?"

Satoshi glanced at him and nodded after moment. "I was very aware," he answered. Daisuke gulped.

"W-why did Krad k-kiss Dark?" he said in a low but almost frantic tone.

"I am not sure," was the coolly said reply.

The red-head stared at his fellow Tamer before dropping the subject. He would have to coax it out of Satoshi later if he had not figured it out yet.

They arrived to the cafeteria on the ship to find it full with people buzzing with excitement of their impending arrival to Hawaii in a few hours.

"Daisuke! Over here!"

The two looked over to see Takeshi waving wildly from a table he occupied with the Harada twins. Satoshi made to move away thinking Daisuke wanted to sit with only his friends but the shorter boy grabbed his arm.

"I meant it when I said we'll eat breakfast together," said the red-head quietly.

Satoshi felt a warm feeling encase his stomach as Daisuke dragged him to his friends.

"I'm hungry!" Daisuke exclaimed when they reached the table. "I'll go get the food."

"We'll come with you," said the twins in unison.

Daisuke blinked before nodding. "Ok. What do you want to eat, Hiwatari-kun?" he asked.

"Just a chocolate scone would be nice thank you, Niwa-kun," was the answer.

Once the trio had gotten Takeshi's order, they left quickly.

Saehara stared at Satoshi shrewdly wondering what had attracted his best friend to him. He had also wondered why the bluenette always glared at anyone, including him, who so much as touched Daisuke.

The reporter had a suspicion that Hiwatari might also be harboring a crush on Daisuke but he could not exactly be sure. But he wanted to find out.

"Oi, Hiwatari." The officer turned his blank gaze to him. "What's your relationship with Daisuke?" He figured being marginally blunt was the best way around it. At least, when one was talking to this type of guy.

Satoshi blinked and Krad grinned.

(( Looks like someone wants to be nosy )) the angel said.

"My relationship with Niwa-kun is none of your business," he said coolly.

"Well, as his best friend, it kinda is," said Saehara. "You like him, don't you?"

'Am I that transparent?' Satoshi thought as his eyes widened a fraction.

(( Well, your possessiveness can rival mine and that is saying something )) said Krad thoughtfully.

"Well?" Takeshi pressed him.

"He's my friend," said Satoshi evasively.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," the reporter said. "If you tell me, I'll tell you something real good about Daisuke."

That was a very fair bargain. The bluenette's eyes narrowed in thought as he considered it.

(( Just tell him. We could always threaten him if he doesn't keep his end of the bargain ))

( ...Fine )

"Yes, I do like him," he finally said.

Saehara looked satisfied. "Good coz he likes you too," he said, grinning.

Satoshi stared at him. 'I'm dreaming,' he thought firmly. 'Saehara did not just say Daisuke likes me too.'

(( I believe he did ))

"Did he tell you this?" he asked calmly.

"Yep," was the reply.

A smile formed on the bluenette's face, stunning Takeshi for a moment. The happy expression disappeared a second later.

"Wow, so you can smile!" the reporter said, literally aghast.

Instead of another smile he was hoping to get a picture of to give to fangirls (or maybe even Daisuke), a scowl was his response.

( I would've liked it if Daisuke saw the smile instead of this idiot ) he said sourly.

(( At least the Niwa was the first person to see your first smile ))

( I suppose. But remind me to never smile again in front of anyone when Daisuke's not even there )

(( Hai, Satoshi-sama ))

"We're back!" The Harada twin's voices were heard as they came laden with trays of food. Daisuke appeared behind them, smiling brightly at Satoshi, lifting his mood a lot.

"I put your food on my tray since they were out and I'm eating what you're eating," he said sitting right next to the bluenette. "Do you mind?"

The officer shook his head. He reached for a scone and bit into it whilst watching the person next to him. Daisuke grabbed his glass of orange juice and sipped at the straw, therefore preventing Saehara from stealing it.

"Since you didn't say what you wanted to drink, and I know you like apple juice, I took the liberty of taking that for you. Is that okay?" the red-head asked.

"It's fine, thank you Niwa-kun," replied his partner politely, though he was inwardly surprised that the other knew what he normally drank. Saehara sent him an exasperated look.

"Hey Daisuke," he said leaning across the table to speak to his best friend. "Do you know what I found out while you were gone?"

Satoshi glared at him. He was not actually going to tell was he?

Apparently he was because when Daisuke shook his head, the reporter opened his mouth to explain and the bluenette immediately stomped on his foot.

"Youch!" yelped Takeshi and fell of the bench, attracting attention from everyone in the vicinity from his loud yell.

"Takeshi!" Daisuke exclaimed, jumping of his seat to check on his friend worriedly, much to a certain officer's displeasure. "What's wrong!?"

"N-nothing," gasped the reporter clutching his agonized foot tenderly. "Accidentally hit the bench hard."

Daisuke did not look convinced but he did not press further. Instead he helped Saehara up and across the hall to return to his room.

The Harada twins stared as Satoshi wrapped two chocolate scones in a big tissue and placed them in his pocket before following the boys out.

"Guys are unreliable and weird," Riku said.

"But Dark-san is good!" her sister protested.

The elder twin rolled her eyes and returned to eating her breakfast.

**.x.**

"Takeshi-kun…is it better now?" asked Daisuke as he placed an ice packet on the swollen foot.

"Yeah, it's ok," said the reporter smiling at him before glancing dirtily at the cause of his throbbing ankle.

Daisuke went into his bathroom to wash the cloth he had used to lather Saehara's leg.

The black-haired boy himself turned to look at Satoshi who was now glaring at him. He was obviously jealous that the red-head was paying so much attention to him.

"Don't look at me like that, Hiwatari. It's your fault for stepping on my leg in the first place," he snapped at the bluenette.

"Why the hell were you going to tell Daisuke I like him?" the other snapped back.

"I wasn't. I was going to say that I had found out you could actually smile!" Takeshi retorted in irritation. "Go figure, huh?"

Satoshi stared before flushing a little. So he had been wrong.

Krad laughed.

( Oh, shut up! ) his Tamer growled at him uncharacteristically.

(( It is not my fault you misjudged )) the angel snickered.

Daisuke came back in and the conversation, more like half-row, ceased.

"Well, I think you can take care of yourself now. I'm going to go pack up a few last minute things," the small boy smiled at his friend before looking around his room.

"Where's your partner? You're supposed to stay with him at all times."

"Dunno," shrugged Takeshi casually. "I haven't seen him since last night."

Daisuke frowned and muttered, "I'm not one to tattle-tale but I will report him if this goes on."

Then he waved goodbye and went out dragging Satoshi with him.

"I hope he doesn't strain himself. We'll be arriving in about two hours," he said once outside. "I have some more things to pack. Wanna come?"

Satoshi nodded and said dryly, "It's not like I can go anywhere else. You're the only one I can stand around here."

His partner blushed delightfully. "Err…thanks," stammered Daisuke.

They arrived at the room and Satoshi surveyed it thoroughly, looking for anything he might have forgotten to pack. Wiz skipped out again and Satoshi spared a moment to think on where on Earth the tiny rabbit went each time it disappeared.

The walls that were once bare and dull were now covered with various sketches drawn by Daisuke. There was a picture of the ship and a picture of their teachers. There was a sketch of the sea and one of Daisuke's friends.

But one that Satoshi really liked was the drawing of himself in full color. He had praised Daisuke for it and the boy had turned so many colors of red, he almost looked like a red rainbow. Satoshi had really enjoyed the show and had proceeded to find out how many other colors the boy could turn.

But now, he watched as Daisuke gently pulled the sketches off the walls and placed them into a purple folder that he always kept in his backpack. The picture of himself was put foremost, he noted with glee.

He helped Daisuke gather up some things that were under his bed and they were quickly done. The room now looked as dull as it had before they had come.

"Well, we're finished. Let's go onto the deck. Bet we can see the island now," said the little red-head moving towards the door.

"No, not yet," said Satoshi, grabbing the boy's arm.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"I was talking with your friend Saehara earlier," began the officer slowly. "He told me a very interesting fact."

Daisuke's eyes widened and he panicked. 'Takeshi didn't tell Satoshi did he?!' he thought frantically. 'No, he couldn't have.'

"W-what did he tell you?" he stammered and inwardly cursed himself at the quiver in his voice.

"Well," said Satoshi said smiling slightly, having decided to be straightforward. "He said you have a crush on me."

The expression that was now on the red-head's face was a cross between terrified that the bluenette had found out about his little secret, and murderous that Takeshi had revealed said secret. He obviously opted for the former since his soon to be dead friend was not there.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I disgusted you, Hiwatari-kun!" he exclaimed looking ready to cry. "If you want me to…to stay away from you, I'll understand." He looked down at his feet, braced for a possibly violent reaction.

Instead, his head was tilted up and he looked into gentle blue eyes.

"Let me finish," said Satoshi. "He also found out something about me before he told me about you. I told him I had a crush on his best friend."

The immediate brightening of Daisuke's face made him look adorable. "Y-you mean…" he began but was cut off by a light kiss.

"I like you too," murmured Satoshi softly against his lips. Daisuke felt so happy he forgot all of his reserves and pulled the bluenette into a longing kiss.

Satoshi could not say he struggled and they finally parted when the need for air became painfully insistent.

The Niwa rested his head onto his new boyfriend's chest. "What are we going to do now?" he said not really caring.

"Date," was the lazy reply. The red-head's heart swelled and he smiled.

"I'll agree with that," he said happily. After a moment they parted with reluctance but both knowing they had to if they wanted to get off the ship.

"Should we announce this Satoshi-kun?" asked Daisuke, shyly using the bluenette's first name.

Satoshi smiled. "If you want to Daisuke-_chan_," he teased. The head prefect blushed outrageously.

"I do want to announce it so everyone knows you're not available, especially to those girls," the red-head said a little fiercely. His new boyfriend nodded, amused by the remark.

"We won't announce. Let them find out themselves," he said genially. "We'll just show them that we're together. And if anyone objects…" His face darkened. "I'll see to them personally."

(( I'll help )) added Krad.

"Err…allright," said Daisuke a trifle uneasily. "Let's go onto deck. I'm supposed to meet Shikata-sensei to discuss the rooms. I have to know who's in where."

Satoshi nodded again and they both picked up their belongings and left the room.

**.x.**

They arrived on deck holding hands but no one noticed since they were a little distanced from the group. Daisuke dragged (A/N: Hmm, he seems to be dragging Sato-kun a lot today) Satoshi to the place where the teachers were sitting.

Shikata-sensei immediately rose to meet him, whilst carrying a sheaf of papers. The bluenette watched as the two discussed who got which room. He was delighted, though he did not show it, to find out that they would get the farthest room from everyone else, which was nearest to the elevator it seemed.

During the whole conversation, the new couple had not once let go of each other's hands and all teachers noticed it eventually. Shikata-sensei smiled slightly and nodded to her best student who nodded back. Satoshi was a little relieved that at least the teachers accepted their relationship.

Wiz suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped into the red-head's arms. Daisuke barely stirred as he automatically placed the animal on top of his wild hair.

Finally, they were done and Daisuke and Satoshi walked towards the railing of the ship, leaning over it to stare at the island that was coming nearer to them. Wiz was cradled in the crook of the red-head's arm in case it went overboard.

"I feel so excited!" exclaimed Daisuke suddenly.

"You would," said Satoshi, the corners of his mouth lifting.

"Aww, don't you feel excited too Satoshi-kun?" Satoshi was really beginning to like that reference.

"Not really Daisuke-kun," he said. "I've been to Hawaii before."

"Really? Is it a nice place to visit?" his partner asked, his eyes shining.

"It's ok. You can surf and swim at the beach. There're a lot of tourist attractions and the souvenir shops all have very agreeable prices," said Satoshi. "Most of them anyway."

"If you could, would you pick it as a place to go on a vacation?"

"Maybe. It's not the best place on Earth. There are many other countries and continents."

"I'd love to go to a few," said Daisuke a little dreamily.

"Hn. If you're my boyfriend, you'll be able to go wherever you want to go," said Satoshi actually grinning.

A shy smile was his response.

Finally, the ship docked at the bay and the teachers ordered everyone to line up twenty by twenty and to get off the ship slowly and carefully. They did so and soon all the students were standing on the quay.

"Alright, the bus that'll be taking us to the hotel we're staying at will be here in a few minutes so you can all look around if you want. Don't separate from the group," Shikata-sensei ordered. Another teacher, Ayaka-sensei then came up and snagged her attention.

"Let's go and find my friends," said Daisuke. "I'm hoping Takeshi got off the boat alright." He adjusted his pet rabbit on his hair.

"Why are you so worried about that idiot?" grumbled Satoshi, jealousy licking at his insides.

"Oh come on, Satoshi-kun! He's not an idiot. Just eccentric. And don't forget it is because of him we're together now," reminded the small red-head.

Satoshi sighed and let himself be pulled around in search of the boy's friends. Finally they found them looking at another ship that was coming in.

"Oi!" Daisuke called, waving.

"Daisuke!" Takeshi yelled enthusiastically. He and the Harada twins motioned them over where they were sitting with another boy Daisuke didn't know but guessed to be Makoto Kinai, Takeshi's partner. The reporter's leg seemed to be fine.

"We were just about to come and find you and…" Risa trailed off when she spotted the hands that were intertwined with each other by Daisuke and Satoshi's side. She stared at it for a moment before giving a whoop.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed loudly much to Daisuke's embarrassment.

"Knew what?" her sister asked boredly. She had not noticed anything.

"Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun are together!"

"What?" Riku stared at the two in question with some surprise. Her eyes widened when she, too, saw their hands. "B-but...how?"

"Aha! So you went for it Hiwatari!" said Takeshi in triumph. "I didn't think you'd do it so fast."

"Well, I did," said the bluenette crisply. "Got something against it?" His eyes were trained on Riku alone.

"Not…not really," the girl said lamely before sighing.

"Oh, don't mind her," said Risa waving her hand. "Now tell me how you got together. You two are such a cute couple!"

Daisuke blushed and barely responded to her earnest questions. Wiz 'kyuu-ed' as though laughing at is owner. Satoshi smirked satisfactorily.

No one protested to their relationship. Or at least, the ones who did did not dare talk as a certain bluenette's glare was always upon them if they even mentioned it badly.

'Geez, talk about overprotective boyfriend,' thought Takeshi, grinning amusedly.

* * *

Oookay, lame ending but I couldn't think of anything else.

Alright, this isn't the average length of my chapters but I hope you like it anyway.

Review please.

Ja!


	5. Heartbreak

Gagagacha! A new chappie by, yours truly, Dark Iasha! Woohoo! Clap ya'll!

…What? No clapping for the best author you've ever heard from on the planet?

Ok, ok. I'm just playing!

Well, hope you like this chappie. Tried to not make it too long. But it explains some things. I'm kinda considering if I should change the main pairing to SatoDai. But meh, we'll see. Enjoy reading my baby 'Crazy School Trip'.

Warnings for this chapter: Spoilers and a bit of angst

Oh, and the hotel? I made it up. It's not really real so don't go to Google and try and research on it. It doesn't exist…I think.

To all my reviewers, thanks for your feedback! I love 'em! I also want to dedicate this chapter to **OmniWing** because she was the one who was the key in this update! Thanks, hun!

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Heartbreak **

"Wah!" gasped Daisuke, Wiz practically jumping off his head to bounce around the big room as he stared around. "This is great!"

The room was definitely nice. It had a miniature fridge that was filled with cool drinks, a bathroom with everything needed, a 25-inch flat-screen television, furniture that looked comfy, big cupboard, walls that were covered with beautiful paintings as befitting the name of the hotel, and a large queen-sized bed for two. Daisuke flushed a little when he saw it.

"You wonder where the school got so much money," he commented. Satoshi decided to not tell him that an anonymous person had donated a pile of money and specifically told the school to go on this trip using it.

No, he had not expected to get together with Daisuke. Instead he had done it so he could have the little red-head in Hawaii where the Hikari paintings had been acting up. No doubt he would have found out a way to come anyway and Satoshi wanted to meet Dark on his own terms. Finally having Daisuke was just an unexpected bonus.

The bluenette mused that he had not really expected the room to only have one bed but hey, he was not about to complain. "Daisuke-kun, how long will it be before we have to go down to the lobby?" he asked.

"Eh, in about an hour. We have lunch," said the red-head glancing curiously at his boyfriend. "Why?"

"That means we have quite some time," said the officer giving him a sly look. Daisuke did not get it.

"For what?" he asked. Satoshi sighed.

"To do some…stuff," he tried again. The red-head just stared confusedly at him.

"What stuff?"

The Hikari wondered just how dense the boy was but he thought it was a little adorable. Frustrating, true, but adorable.

"Making out," he said bluntly. The other immediately went beet red.

(( Huh, he's been groping you and he goes red at the thought of kissing ))

( Krad. He's still innocent )

(( With you, he won't be for long ))

( No. I intend for him to keep his innocence )

(( It will not work ))

( I'll do it anyway. Now go back to sleep so I can have some alone time with him )

(( Fine, Satoshi-sama )) With that, the angel retreated to his corner for a rest.

"Satoshi-kun?"

The bluenette looked up at the Niwa who was currently twiddling his fingers.

"Um…well…could we do it later? I want to talk to Dark. He's been acting strange and I'm worried."

'Okay, not really what I want but not like I can deny him anything,' thought Satoshi, sighing again. "All right, Daisuke-kun," he said aloud. "Why don't you lie down?" Daisuke was more than eager to comply.

He laid down and closed his eyes, beginning to doze lightly. Satoshi sat next to him, pulling a small book out of his pocket to read whilst he stroked the crimson hair. Wiz, having decided that it had explored the room enough, jumped into the bluenette's lap to stare at him with enormous red eyes.

Daisuke took a breath and submerged himself into his mind searching for Dark whose presence had been absent the whole day.

/Dark?/ he called tentatively.

No reply. The Tamer guessed him to be sleeping but why would the thief be asleep for so long?

He ventured deeper into his mind and soon found who he was looking for.

/Dark!/ he exclaimed.

//What do you want, Daisuke?// said the thief wearily.

/What's wrong? I haven't heard from you all morning/ Daisuke was unnerved since

Dark almost never called him by his full name.

//I've been here and I'm fine// was the short reply.

/You don't look fine/

And indeed, Dark looked like he hadn't slept at all. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes had deep rings of sleeplessness around them. He looked terrible. How could all this happen in just one day? And to a being such as Dark?

//I'm fine// said Dark not even looking at his host.

/Dark, tell me what's wrong/ Daisuke pleaded.

//Nothing's wrong//

/Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong and I want you to tell me so I can help make it better/

//As if you could// Dark laughed bitterly. He knew there was not anything his host could do to erase his past. He had trouble holding it back himself so how could Daisuke, a boy of only fourteen winters, handle a pain of hundreds of years? He could not.

/You won't know until you gave me a chance/ said the red-head gently, sensing his thoughts.

//Daisuke…this is a matter of a long time ago. You really can't do anything about it//

/Let me try!/ insisted the Niwa.

//No! You're useless right now!//

Daisuke stared at his alter-ego after those cruel words were uttered vehemently. He could not believe that Dark could say something like that. A tear rolled its slow way down his cheek.

//Just go away Daisuke. Don't come again unless I ask you too// said Dark tiredly.

/No/ was the stubborn reply. /I said I would help, and I will/

He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to enter Dark's mind. If the thief and he were not one entity, he knew it could not have possibly been done. But they were and he was going to find out what was causing the violet-haired youth's pain.

In his searching, he encountered a barrier that looked ready to crumble and instantly knew that behind this lay the thing Dark was hiding. He pushed against it again and again ignoring the protests from the thief. Finally, the barrier came down and Dark cried out in anguish as the memories he had buried long ago resurfaced with stunning and vicious clarity.

And Daisuke's own mind submerged into them. He saw everything and what he saw was, in the beginning, wonderful and in the end…heartbreaking.

**(flash)**

_Two lovers, both male, dancing slowly under bright moonlight in a large ballroom alone. One with soft violet hair and amethyst eyes that were sparkling with love for the one he was held by. _

_The other with shining black hair and seemingly warm green eyes which were glowing with an emotion that was unrecognizable. The shorter one, violet-haired, tilted his head up. The raven leaned down and gave his lips a chaste but rather bitter kiss. But the short one ignored the second emotion reveling in the feel of his lover's lips._

**(flash)**

_A beautiful, majestic but dark room. The same two males lying on a bed, the shorter one on the bottom. They were making love. At least, that was what was happening in the younger one's opinion. He did not register the strange smile above him, too caught up in the feelings of love he was experiencing from their bonding. He was in blissful oblivion with the one he cared for the most._

**(flash)**

_Noon judging by the sun that was high up in the air. A garden that was in full bloom. A white fancy table in the middle. The two were sharing lunch, feeding each other. The thief smiled a smile full of humor and joy. _

_The other raised a spoon and put it into his mouth. The amethyst-eyed youth ate. Then he did so to the raven. He pretended to not notice the form of the voluptuous girl hiding in faraway bushes, watching them. He enjoyed the lunch he shared with his lover._

**(flash)**

_Feelings of confusion. The raven explained calmly to his shorter lover why he was leaving. A war it seemed was the reason. The violet-haired one nodded in acceptance and closed the distance between the other and himself, pleading for a last kiss. The raven complied. _

_He swept him in an embrace and claimed his lips. They ended up on the floor, naked, the raven taking his lover a little rougher than the younger one had expected. But the amethysts eyed boy ignored this fact and let the other do as he wished._

**(flash)**

_A teacup lay shattered on the floor. The violet-haired one stared at it detachedly as words repeated over and over again in his head._

_His lover was dead._

_The messenger watched uneasily as his master rose slowly and ordered him to bring back the body. Once again alone, the amethyst-eyed youth let loose his emotions. _

_Blood splashed on the floor as his hands slammed onto shards of glass. The boy did not care. He continued to grieve for his lost lover._

**(flash)**

_Shock._

_That was all that could penetrate the mind of the youth. Pure shock._

_The girl that stood in front of him, face tear-stained but a smug smile upon her lips. _

_Her belly swelled, obvious in showing that a new life would soon be born._

_The same girl that had spied on the two lovers on various occasions. The same girl the youth had opted to ignore._

_The same girl who bore a baby that belonged to his lover._

_He listened again as the girl repeated her story to him._

_The girl was pregnant and the father was the dead person whom he had loved._

_He and his lover had been together for nearly half a year. The girl was four months pregnant._

**(flash)**

_The man he thought faithful had all along been playing with him. Playing with his feelings. The man who had taken his heart and sliced it when he died, had destroyed it when the truth came out. Their love had been a mere fling. A passing fancy. _

_The youth did not cry. Instead, he invited the girl stay at his home until the baby was born. The moment the new-born child was shown to him, came upon him a certainty that the infant belonged to his lover. And to another._

_That knowledge drove the violet-haired one over the edge. Already filled with pain at his death, knowing that the person he loved more than life itself was a traitor, the youth left._

The memories were locked away to save the bearer any more pain.

But that did not stop the thousands upon thousands of sharp knives that were embedded in the part of his heart that remained with him from stabbing over and over again, making him wake up screaming for many nights that followed. It did not stop them from hurting him.

The old life that had been forfeited due to wanting to remain at his lover's side was taken back up once the reformation was complete.

After a hundred years of being gone, the violet-haired, amethyst-eyed Kaitou Dark returned to restart his thieving life again with an entirely new sense of style, being and mind.

**.x.**

Screaming could be heard and Daisuke dimly registered that it was his voice. But not his voice alone; Dark's was mingled as the immense pain of the memories struck terrible blows at their minds.

The red-head barely heard the frantic calls of a blurred form in front of him. He could not feel the shaking of his body. He kept on screaming, clawing at his head to try and rid himself of the knife that was cutting so horribly at his consciousness.

_Slap!_

Daisuke blinked and his voice caught in his throat as a hand flew up to touch his cheek where an angry red hand mark was printed. His blurry eyes looked up at Satoshi who was breathing hard, hand raised.

The blue eyes flickered golden for a short second.

"S-Satoshi?" choked the small red-head.

"Daisuke! Oh Gods!" the bluenette fell onto the bed, and clutched the Niwa tightly, comfortingly. Wiz nudged its nose at its owner's arm, big red eyes wide and worried.

The boy began crying into his chest, shaking and sobbing and Satoshi rocked back and forth trying to calm him down. It did not work however as Daisuke just cried harder.

Satoshi did not let go even when the small boy turned into Dark whose sobs were even worse. He had figured something to happen to both when Daisuke had suddenly started screaming for no reason. He had watched as the crimson eyes alternated from purple to red over and over again.

The bluenette continued rocking and let Krad take control. After the transformation was complete, the angel wrapped his arms around the thief's slender shaking shoulders and let him cry in total anguish.

* * *

Uhm…hope you all liked this one. I didn't like writing it much. Hope it's suitably sad enough. I'm so sorry, Dark.

Please review, ne?

Ja Ne!


	6. Explanations and A Nightly Walk

Disclaimer : I hereby admit (painfully) that I have no ownership right over the anime and manga of DN Angel

Here me all ye beings. Henceforth, shall there be no more yaoi and thee have been warned. But have no fear! Doth be much "fluff" as thou would call it so. Doth shall we continue. (Don't ask me why I'm doing the weird – and horribly bad – speech, just felt like it...XD)

So, I'm sure you guys are really mad at me. See, I have absolutely no excuse for being three months late in updating. If you're mad, then you're mad. I can only say sorry and I do hope you guys forgive me. But I can't say such a thing won't happen again…

However, being a bit late after three months is not my fault. Stupid uploading thing wn't let me upload the documents. I got dang annoyed and nearly trashed my computer. The stupid thing wouldn't let me upload anything! grumble…grumble

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6 : Explanations and a Nightly Walk**

Krad had turned back into Satoshi's body but kept control as he went to tell the teacher that the head prefect was having a headache, therefore not being able to come down to eat lunch. The teacher had said she would send up some for afterwards.

Once he returned, he immediately reverted into his own form and took a look at the still body lying on the bed.

Dark had finally stopped crying but he had been unresponsive since then. He only laid still staring at the wall. Even when Wiz, his beloved familiar, had come up to him to nuzzle at his face, the thief had not even glanced at the animal. His eyes were glazed indicating that he was in some sort of daze that he was finding hard to snap out of.

That is, if he was even trying.

Krad had tried to get him to eat but Dark did not even open his mouth. The angel had finally given up and opted to sit next to him, watching worriedly and hoping that Niwa would try and wake him from whatever he had been sucked into.

The red-head meanwhile, was recovering quickly since he only felt the memories instead of the real thing itself. He did not feel even a tenth of what Dark felt and he knew this well. Once he was strong enough, he tried to talk to his silent alter-ego.

/Dark?/

No answer. But Daisuke knew he was right there, hovering above him somewhere. Around him was only darkness and he knew the thief was hiding in his namesake.

/Dark, answer me!/

Silence.

Daisuke tried to reach into the darkness but a hand shot out of it to stop his arm. He stilled and drew it back. The hand retreated. He tried to move but the same hand stopped him again.

/Dark?/ he called hesitantly.

Not a sound that could be heard besides the echo of his voice and breathing. Daisuke's eyes widened.

That was not his breathing he heard. It belonged to a second person that stood beyond him. And he suspected who it was.

/Dark!/ he called desperately. /I know you're there! Answer me!/

But none was forthcoming.

The red-head wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He felt cold. The awful guilt was making him feel cold. It was his fault that Dark had become like this. He had insisted to bring on those terrible memories. And because of his stubbornness, Dark was gone in his own world, uncertain if he would come back.

/Dark…/ he whispered, voice cracking. /I'm so sorry/

He began to weep silently, the tears flowing smoothly down his cheeks and into his shirt. He did not attempt to comfort himself at all.

He looked up at the darkness and reached out again, somehow knowing that if he embraced it, he would be lost in sweet oblivion.

Instead of one, two arms slid out and pushed him back before disappearing. And Daisuke knew that these arms belonged to Dark.

He tried again and again to go into the black depth but each time the hands stopped him. Finally, he lunged into it and succeeded in dispersing half his body. He was beginning to feel sleepy.

But out of nowhere, a body slid out opposite him and pulled him back. He blinked up at the form of Dark who had finally come out of hiding.

/It worked/ he said, smiling a little. Dark set him down.

/Why can't you just leave me alone?/ he spoke harshly. /Haven't you done enough damage? Can't you just let me go away?!/

/No/ Daisuke shook his head, not allowing the sting of those words to penetrate him. He knew Dark only said them to get him away. But it would not work.

/Why?/ Dark repeated.

/Dark…I'm sorry for bringing those memories back up/ said Daisuke sorrowfully. He really did not want his alter-ego to get hurt because of him.

Dark was silent for a moment. /It's not your fault, Dai-chan/ he said finally, sighing.

Daisuke's heart leaped up. Dark had called him Dai-chan!

/I locked those memories away/ the thief said quietly, looking away. /I never expected them to break loose/

/Was it because Krad kissed you?/

/I suppose that might've have something to do with it/ Dark replied. /But still, they shouldn't have come out at all/

/Dark…/ the red-head said gently. /The only way to get better, is to talk about it/

/It's not that easy!/ the violet-haired youth said. /It…it hurts so bad…I can't face it…/

/You have to! It could be the only way you'll get over it/

/I…I guess you're right/

And Dark began to tell the story of when a life before the Black Wings.

(A/ N: Please take note, since this is only fiction, it means I can write whatever I want. So the sketchy history below will be before Dark was created in the 'Black Wings'. Don't ask why, I don't want to explain my peculiar mind. Please, just accept it. An explanation will be forthcoming in the future)

**.x.**

He was escaping from stealing another interesting artwork, when he had accidentally rushed into a big guy. He, for some strange reason, decided to stop and help the guy up. The man immediately asked for his name and shyly, Dark had told him. Thus, their relationship was built.

The man, whose name was Dane, insisted on seeing Dark as much as he could. Despite the obvious danger, Dark did so. Soon, they became involved romantically and Dark forsook his thieving life.

He brought Dane to a property that he owned and they lived there together. Happily as well, in the former thief's opinion. They soon became engaged after Dane had taken Dark's virginity. Dark was living in bliss for he loved Dane more than his own life.

One of Dark's acquaintances, a voluptuous girl called Edith, constantly flirted with Dane to Dark's knowledge. But the thief neither cared nor did anything since he was confident that Dane loved him just as much as he himself cared for Dane.

Unfortunately, he never saw the bored looks and the less than enthusiastic responses to his remarks and declaration of deep affection. Nor did he see how Edith always looked happier and how Dane seemed to be paying him less attention.

One day Dane announced that he would be going off since he was called by his uncle to join him in war. Dark, who knew much about the war that was raging outside his neutral lands, protested but the raven-haired man was adamant. He was going.

So Dark asked for one last kiss which ended in a last lovemaking on his side.

Then, barely a few weeks after he left, news came that Dane had fallen in battle. Dark had been heartbroken but a far more horrible surprise was awaiting him the next day. Edith insisted on seeing him and finally the former thief complied.

They had met in his study and over tea; she had dropped the bomb. The pregnant girl had told him of her affair with his lover. Already emotionally unstable, Dark could not believe her even though a nagging instinct told him he should. He had invited her to stay until her baby was born. Only then, would he believe her.

So the whole household waited for three months, most praying and hoping for one thing. Finally, the day came and a new life was brought into the world. When the infant was brought to him, Dark saw the truth…and he was unable to handle it.

His housemaid found his bed empty the next morning. She informed the guards and the rest of the servants but no one could find him. A small boy, the son of one of the cooks, said he had checked Master Dark's secret cellar and found that the clothing, artifacts and devices were all missing. The things Dark had used in his life as a thief.

The caretakers of Dark's property left since the owner was not there anymore. If their beloved master was gone, why should they stay? The property had been locked up and it soon crumbled of old age. Edith left with her newborn child and no one ever heard from her again.

Dark had, in fact, cast a spell upon himself so his body would disintegrate and his soul would disappear. The pain was too much for him to handle and he could not bear it any longer. He would prefer ceasing to exist than be reminded and haunted every single second of his now meaningless life.

But, a mere century later, a young artist by the name of Hikari decided to create a majestic painting to highlight the true meaning of Light and Dark. Hikari, one who had craved love but would never be able to gain it from the one he needed, crafted a wonder that reflected his dying spirit.

The painting was named the Black Wings and it was such an awe-striking art piece that it had succeeded in capturing the heart of another youth by the name of Niwa. Niwa, one who craved to have something created by he whom he desired but would never have, came and sensed the true power of a Hikari artwork.

And so, with reluctance, he sealed the painting that was the pride of Hikari with the power that was the pride of Niwa, stealing it away and forever tying their futures together.

The Black Wings was eventually retrieved by the Hikaris but it was too late. The sealing had done the job that had never existed. But none knew of the power of the painting and it had somehow recreated two dead spirits and drawn them into itself.

Thus was born two beings of ethereal beauty, both who reflected the true reason of the creation of Black Wings. Thus, Krad, an angel with no memory of the past life he had left behind was reborn. Thus, Dark, a demon with all the memories of his past life he had wished destroyed was reborn.

Both, who were mere souls, fused with they whose destinies were forever entwined and joined.

A curious Krad who would grow to hate the reality he had been forced to endure was drawn into the soul of he whose descendants would continue creating the dangerous living artworks.

A devastated Dark who would be able to lock away all those destructive memories was drawn into the soul of he whose descendants would take up his craft of thievery.

After that, everything flowed in history. But Dark's heart remained the same. Torn, broken, and destroyed.

**.x.**

During his telling, Dark had started to cry again and Daisuke did his best to comfort the thief. It looked like there would not be any stopping of the tears but when Dark started telling his story to his host, his outer self began recounting the events as well.

And so, just as he had Daisuke to comfort his mind, he had Krad to comfort him. He had no idea how it happened; how his consciousness had suddenly been removed from beside Daisuke to Krad's side.

But Dark ignored the fact that his nemesis of four centuries was comforting him but bathed in the feeling that he was receiving. He did not care to investigate it but just felt it. Wiz was in his arms, doing its best to be of some comfort to its beloved owner.

He cried until he fell asleep and turned back into Daisuke. Krad followed suit and transformed into Satoshi who immediately wrapped his arms around the red-head's frail body.

"I heard," he said softly. "And I don't like it."

"It's my fault," his boyfriend said just as softly. "I…I forced him to relive those memories. He might've been broken Satoshi-kun!"

"But he's better now, isn't he?" said the bluenette calmly. "And you are as well. So don't overreact or you'll be failing him. He needs you so you have to show him you're strong."

Daisuke nodded. He was silent for a moment before speaking up. "I'm hungry."

Satoshi did not answer. Instead, his body began to shake as he laughed. Daisuke decided he liked hearing that laugh.

Before he could say so, the bell rang and Saehara Takeshi's voice was heard.

"Daisuke! Are you alright?"

The red-head's brow furrowed. "He just had to come now, didn't he?" he muttered, getting up reluctantly.

"I told everyone that you had a headache. Saehara's probably here to give us lunch," explained his partner.

Daisuke opened the door and the reporter bounced in carrying a large tray laden with various foods of all kinds.

He and Daisuke exchanged a few words before Saehara walked back out, after giving the food to his best friend.

"Let's eat!" the red-head said brightly and easily carried the heavy tray over to the bed.

The two dug in quickly being hungry. The rest of the evening was spent with cuddling in bed together, watching TV, with Wiz sleeping right between them.

**.x.**

The next evening, a note arrived warning the Hawaiian police that the great Kaitou Dark was going to steal a painting that was called 'Seaside Legends' from the oldest museum on the island.

It was an art that many people came to see as it featured all of the great surfers in the past century. And it was going to be stolen that night at ten p.m.

Daisuke slowly crept out of the room as to not wake Satoshi up. He had put a sleeping pill in the bluenette's drink, not willing to postpone tonight's thieving just because his boyfriend was the officer in charge of catching him.

He knew Krad would eventually snap Satoshi out of the pill's influence and both would come after Dark so he was not very worried. He had told everyone that he was still feeling strange and had retreated to bed early.

Satoshi would not be able to get away as easy so Daisuke hoped he'd be delayed long enough so he would not get caught.

/Dai-chan…when did you get together with creepy-boy?/ Dark asked. The thief was feeling better but Daisuke suspected it was just an act. The thief had probably locked the pain away again. He had done it once; it was not hard to do so again.

/Yesterday. You were asleep then/ he replied.

/Ah. So what's wrong with this painting that Emiko wants me to steal?/ Abrupt change of subject just so he would not be reminded.

/I'm not sure. Mom just said to take it and make sure it's not near in contact with the sea tomorrow/

/…I have no idea what that could mean/

/Beats me if I do/ shrugged Daisuke as he slipped out of the hotel and onto the street.

/There are only three artifacts in the whole of Hawaii that she wants me to steal right?/

/I think so. We'll get them one by one as the trip goes on. We'll have a few days of relaxation if everything goes by schedule/

/Geez, head of prefects. Over working much?/ Dark teased.

Daisuke just smiled and ducked into an alleyway. "Time to transform," he whispered and quickly did so.

Dark jumped onto the roof of the houses and ran across them. He called for Wiz and flew to the museum in the space of ten minutes. Now, he had less than another ten minutes before it was time to steal the painting. He settled in a crevice in the wall that was covered by shadows…and waited.

Finally, the clock's long hand reached twelve and the thief went into action. He carefully slid out of his hide-out and into a window that he had skillfully opened using a useful pick that Daisuke had put into his pocket.

He made sure his steps were silent and not even a rustle of air came from him as he glided across the floor. He stepped in front of the painting. No one was in the room where the beauty was held because the police seemed to be confident that they could catch him outside.

'Just like the Japanese police,' thought Dark dryly. 'I'm a 500-hundred year old thief for goodness sake! I ain't a newbie!'

/Well, this is just easier for us right?/ Daisuke said lazily.

/Yeah but this is a matter of pride here, Dai-chan/ huffed Dark petulantly.

/Pride or not, it's better if we can get out of here as fast as we can. Satoshi-kun is probably awake already and on his way here/

/Fine. I'm not in the mood to deal with your boyfriend/ said the violet-haired youth. He drew out a device that looked like a normal fountain-pen. Apparently, it could short-circuit the lasers that were guarding the painting.

He also took out a pair of sunglasses that Emiko said could evidently let him see those red lasers. He put them on and to his surprise, the woman had been right. He could see those lines that left little distance from the next one.

'The things of this time are so strange,' he mused. 'Each time I return, there's something new to learn.'

He then directed the point of the pen and a green light shot out of it. It hit the middle laser and it burned out. Smirking slightly, Dark got rid of eight more lines, creating a wide hole through which he could take his objective through. Then he pressed the fountain pen's butt and all the lasers came back on.

'Very strange.'

He placed the painting under his arm and quickly got out of the museum.

/As to answer your remark, no matter how strange the things of this time are/ Daisuke began. /They work just as well as your loony old things so similar to their user/ That last part was said in sly amusement.

/Are you calling me old!?/ demanded Dark incredulously as he jumped gracefully onto the ground, unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching his every move.

/I think I am, rather. You are old/ laughed his host.

/I am not old! Even though I've lived all those years, I haven't aged a second over eighteen/ protested the thief.

/You're an eighteen year old?/ his host said curiously. /Then how old is Krad?/

/I think he's nineteen. Not sure though. Could be older/ answered the ethereal being. He suddenly felt a warning alarm go off in his head. Someone was coming.

He looked around and saw no one. But after a minute, he heard a twig cracking. He immediately lunged into the bushes that were by the pathway he was using.

A few seconds of waiting was all he needed to do before someone appeared. Dark heard Daisuke groan.

/Does Harada-san have to follow you everywhere?/ he hissed.

/But you have to admire how she manages to get past the police. It's rather surprising talent she has/

/But she doesn't use her brain after using her talent. Riku-san isn't with her and she could be in danger if Krad's around/

/Mmph. Stop worrying. She's going/

They watched as the Harada turned and went back up the path. Dark came out once she was out of sight. "That was easy to avoid," he said out loud.

"But I am not."

Dark froze. Boy, did he recognize that voice.

"Heh, hiya Krad!" he said cheerfully as he swirled around to face the hunter. "Was wondering when you'd get here."

"I apologize for being late," the angel said smoothly.

"Nah, I don't mind. Despite wondering, I was also hoping you wouldn't show up," the thief remarked casually.

"I can never stand you up, my little thief," said Krad, smiling slightly.

( Don't rape him ) Satoshi warned.

(( After our last meeting, I don't intend to. But perhaps a little kiss won't be so bad))

( Fine, make it quick )

(( Short and sweet is my idea ))

"So I suppose you're gonna get the painting back," Dark was saying.

"No. Satoshi-sama says you can have it. It really is behaving strangely and he is afraid it might hurt somebody. Having you steal it will just lessen the hassle," was the non-committal reply.

Dark eyed him, measuring him. "Then why are you here?" he asked finally, having an idea.

"It's my turn to be the thief and steal," was the simple answer before Krad swept him into a kiss

It was not like their previous first kiss. This was just like Krad had wanted; sweet. He was pleasantly surprised when his thief responded without any struggle.

Satoshi and Daisuke retreated to give the two their privacy, understanding that they both needed and wanted it. No one disturbed the two angels as they kissed.

Not even that pair of eyes that had been watching Dark earlier as he was escaping. The green eyes were narrowed and speculative as they slowly began to fade into the darkness.

I kinda like this ending. I worked hard on it.

Hohoho, this has to be the oddest chapter I've ever written. I'll call it lame so you guys have no right to criticize me. I've already admitted it, so ha! But as forewarning, the next chapter won't be much fun. It's almost like a filler…but I think it's okay…

Do review. I can update quicker now. I swear it. Most of my real important competitions are over and I already have the next chapter typed. It just need to be uploaded and all that.

That said, hope I see great reviews. Remember what I said about flames. To those who reviewed last chapter both anonymous and signed; sorry but I can't reply. I'm cramped for time at the moment. But I'll definitely reply for this chapter so review!

Ja ne!


	7. Attack of the Surfers!

Tadaa! A new chapter at last! I can't say it's fantastic but I guess it's okay. Your opinions are, of course, your own.

I am just the littlest bit disappointed that I got so few reviews for Chapter 6. But I consoled myself that the ones I did get for it were, at the very least, amazingly heartwarming. Thanks, you guys, I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you!

To those who did review but not for the last chappie, don't feel unappreciated! I loved them, too. Big hugs to all of you, you're all great!

Hope **all** -hint, hint- my readers review this chappie this time. Comments on other chappies are forever welcome also, if you wish. If it doesn't trouble you, of course. Thanks and I hope you're able to enjoy Chapter 7.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Attack of the Surfers **

Daisuke lay on his bed, waiting for Satoshi to come back. Wiz was snuggled in his arms, fast asleep. It was nearly midnight and the officer still had not returned. He had thought that maybe he would wake up to see his boyfriend right next to him but when he transformed, he saw no one.

Dark had immediately fallen asleep without comment, leaving Daisuke to stash the painting in a safe place. This happened to be in his suitcase's secret compartment that only he could open.

So, after washing up and dressing in his pajamas, he had laid himself on the bed and began to wait. More than ten minutes had passed but the door did not open.

'Where is Satoshi-kun?' he thought exasperatedly. 'Dark's here and he knows it so what more could he be doing?'

Just as he finished this, the door opened and Satoshi came in, looking weary.

"Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke jumped up to help the officer when he stumbled. Wiz only blinked and buried its face into the pillow instead. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Daisuke-kun," said the bluenette, giving the other small smile. "Just a little tired."

"Why did you come back late then? You know Dark's here," said the red-head, frowning.

"I was detained by a police officer because he was wondering what a kid like me was doing in a roped off territory." Satoshi smiled in irony. "He wouldn't believe me when I told him I was a high-ranked special officer who had full ownership of the painting that had been stolen. He brought me to the local station and I had to wait until someone announced to that idiot that what I said was true."

Daisuke stifled a laugh at the irritated expression on his boyfriend's face. "Oh, go clean up and come to bed," he said, smiling. "It's no good sulking."

"I do not sulk," the bluenette muttered but complied. He was soon lying next to Daisuke on the bed after a hot bath and warm clothes were put on him. Wiz was above their heads.

They snuggled to each other, liking how perfect their bodies seem to fit together. It only took a few seconds before they were swept into dreamland softly, Daisuke not noticing that he was helped along with his mind's second tenant.

'Dai-chan...' Dark smiled briefly as he watched his host sleep. He then stretched and lay down in a made up bed. He sunk himself in thoughts of his past, his future, his life and... Krad. He let himself doze to the memory of kissing the soft pink lips.

Absolutely no one noticed how Daisuke's suitcase glowed an eerie silver color before the light disappeared altogether.

**.x.**

Two weeks passed and the painting that Dark had stolen had not been doing anything strange. At least, not to their knowledge. Satoshi did not ask about it because he was determined to keep anything Dark slash Krad related out of his newly formed social life.

Daisuke had been checking on the painting every night when his boyfriend was in the bathroom just to make sure it was there. He was wary of what it could do. Until it did, he could not seal it.

The past two weeks had been fun. Everyday, the students went to the beach whereas in the mornings and at night they visited tourist attractions or fairs that were constantly held. There was not one day that was not full of things to do.

That very day, which was Tuesday by the way, the teachers opted for a break.

Apparently, they had stayed up late to an only-adults party last night and had gotten drunk. None awoke. The one teacher that held onto her responsibility to the kids told them they could do anything they wanted as long as they were back by 12 o'clock. They all cheered and quickly split up.

Daisuke, Satoshi, Takeshi, the Harada twins and Makoto Kinai decided to visit the hotel's museum that they had not a chance to check out yet. Wondering why Satoshi was even there and not ravishing Daisuke up in their room? The red-head had managed to drag him to join their friends and he found himself actually enjoying their company a little. Creepy.

"Ooh! Look at that one!" Risa squealed as she pointed to a portrait of a man that was standing next to a surfboard, posing whilst grinning at anybody who looked at him. "It looks a lot like Dark-san!"

Everybody immediately turned away from it. Risa had been talking non-stop about Dark, and it even annoyed the ever calm Daisuke.

/ I don't look like that...do I? /

/No, you don't. She's being silly over you as usual/

/ Phew. I would've just died if what she said was true. I so don't look like that /

/On second thought, that does look a lot like you/ One could actually hear the grin in Daisuke's voice.

/ Oh, shut up! / Dark snapped.

/Touché/ the red-head chuckled.

"Daisuke-kun? What are you looking at?" Satoshi's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up and smiled up at his taller boyfriend.

"Nothing, Satoshi-kun," he answered truthfully. He did not even know where he was walking. Thank the small wonders he did not crash into a wall.

"Well, whatever it is, it's pretty nice," said the bluenette, shrewdly observing the painting that had somehow appeared in front of Daisuke. When did that get there?

"I'm not nicer?" The red-head pouted.

"You've been with Dark too long," said Satoshi, staring at him from over his glasses. Daisuke grinned.

"Yep!" he agreed cheerfully while Dark laughed in his head.

Satoshi frowned before sighing. "Stupid thief corrupting my koibito," he muttered under his breath.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun," said Daisuke. "Let's go back to our room, 'kay?"

Satoshi glanced at the boy to see the most seductive smile ever on his face before nodding vigorously. He grabbed his boyfriend's arm and they dashed out there. Takeshi watched them go with a grin on his face.

"Naughty," he snickered before rejoining his partner.

Our two favorite teens were already groping each other (A/N: That sounds so vulgar for the little kids) as they stumbled into the room but they froze when a very surprising sight met their half-glazed eyes.

Two men. Two very tall, well-built men. Two very tall, well-built, _naked_ men. Who were standing in the middle of the room looking around with looks of curiosity on their faces. One had orange hair and brown eyes while the other had brown hair and orange eyes.

Wiz was jumping around the room, kyuu-ing loudly. It was obvious that he was alarmed and irritated at the appearance of the strange men.

Daisuke blushed as he stared at them and Satoshi promptly pulled him behind him. Wiz quickly bounced into his arms.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the officer hissed dangerously, the hard edge in his tone coming from jealousy more than the anger of people being in their private room. He held the animal tightly.

The brown haired man said something that they did not understand. Not like he did not speak English. More like he spoke some slang that was not understandable.

"What did he say?" asked Daisuke.

"I have no idea," said his boyfriend. "Though I would like to know why they're naked."

Daisuke blushed again. "Erm...is it just me," he said nervously as he eyed them over the bluenette's shoulder. "Or do they look familiar?"

Satoshi studied them before his eyes widened. "They're those famous surfers from the painting Dark stole!" he said, aghast. He accidentally let go of Wiz and the creature managed to land on his feet.

"I knew it! I knew that thing would do something weird!" exclaimed Daisuke as he buried his head in Satoshi's back.

"How the hell did they get out?" the commander said, bewildered.

"I don't know! Make them go away!" said Daisuke, eyes wide.

"Well, how am I suppose to know how to get rid of them?!"

"They're part of your painting!"

"That doesn't prove anything! I'm not the one who painted them!"

"Then can't you find a way to get rid of them? You must know something," said the red-head looking pleadingly at his boyfriend. He was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the two naked men in their room. "I don't think I can seal them until they're back in the painting!"

Satoshi sighed...again (A/N: I just noticed how many timed he's been sighing. What an old man XD). "We'll try and figure something out. Right now, let's get them into clothes."

There was a rather dark look on his face when he glanced at the intruders.

/Hey, Dark. Do you know anything about this?/ Daisuke asked as he ran to his suitcase to find some of his bigger clothing.

/ Kinda. I haven't seen it happen before but I learned a bit of its history from Kosuke. He said that this painting doesn't have much danger. It just brings the people inside the painting into life /

/You mean we have to kill them if we want them gone?!/ The red-head was too horrified at the prospect to even consider it.

/ No. I meant that they're here but not really. Sorta like they're spirits given their own form. They'll fade eventually /

/Then how do we get rid of them?/

/ I think you'll have to get them away from the ocean. Or more specifically, you'll have to get the painting away from the ocean /

/It's lucky we're leaving to the next town in two days. I can bring the painting with me and they'll go away...right?/

/ Yeah. But how are you gonna handle them now? / said Dark, not sounding worried at all. / A defect is that they'll pester you to go surfing. It's hard to resist them because of their magic /

/I'll do it somehow/

/ You can try. Now leave me alone so I can sleep /

Daisuke grunted and soon found what he was looking for. "Put these on," he said to the two men. They quickly did so and the red-head flushed when he saw that the clothes were still a tight fit since he was so small and the shirts showed off their biceps.

He turned when he heard a little growling but he only saw Satoshi. Wiz was staring at the men with narrowed red eyes. Being the naïve but cute dork he was he did not even think that the growling could have come from his boyfriend.

"Did you hear that, Satoshi?" he said, looking around. "Was that Wiz?"

((Someone can't be that naïve can they? )) said Krad bemusedly.

( I don't mind it. He's cute when he's an idiot ) replied his Tamer.

(( Still, he is too innocent. At least my Dark isn't as innocent as that ))

( When did that thief become yours? )

(( When I put a big hickey on him )) There was a very satisfied tone in the blond's voice.

( So that's what Daisuke meant by Dark complaining too much...) Satoshi snickered.

"Satoshi? Are you even listening to me?" Daisuke was waving his hand in his face.

"Huh? Sumimasen, Daisuke. I was talking to Krad. Can you repeat what you were saying to me?"

"I said that Dark said we can only get rid of them once the painting is away from the ocean," repeated the small boy. "So that means they'll disappear in two days when we go to that other town in the middle of Hawaii. But now we have to figure out how to keep them from the teachers."

"Just lock them in this room, I guess. Other than that, we can't do anything," shrugged Satoshi.

"But Dark said they surfers would try to convince us to go surfing with them. They'd use the magic from the painting. I don't like surfing and never will!" exclaimed Daisuke, scowling as he remembered an incident that happened a few days ago.

He had been enthusiastic to try surfing and had immediately rushed into the sea despite the calls of his boyfriend. Apparently, he had had a few bars of chocolate. And we know what happens when he has too much chocolate. Daisuke may be a good swimmer, but when he got too excited, he was a total dunce in water.

So, predictably, he sunk. And half-drowned himself. Unfortunately, the most embarrassing moment had yet to come. Harada Riku was the one who saved him. A girl. Saving a guy. That had been mortifying. After that, Daisuke refused to go surfing, no matter how much everyone pleaded him.

Satoshi took care to avoid that subject since it resulted in a cold shoulder for a few hours and he did not like that. But right now, he could not resist the urge to smile in amusement at his boyfriend's demand.

Just then, the surfer with orange hair spoke up. "Oi, surf's up dude. There're killer waves out there!" he exclaimed, joy lighting his eyes up. "Let's go get them, man!"

"No," Satoshi said firmly in English. "You aren't going to get it or even take a step a foot out this room. You're staying here."

"Geez, take it easy, dude," said the man with brown hair. "We just want to surf. Not take over the world or sumthin'."

"Can you guys speak Japanese?" said Daisuke, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't an expert in speaking English but he spoke well enough with the help of Dark.

"Dude, you sound totally weird!" said the orange-haired one, grinning.

"Totally," the other agreed (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist). "I heard sumthin' like Japanese, though. What's Japanese? That place with those weirdo cartoons?"

"Weirdo cartoons?! They're really cool and just happen to be a world-wide fancy!"

"Whatever, man. Now, come on. Let's go surf!" the brown-haired one grinned widely in anticipation.

"Hey, what're your names?" asked Satoshi in an effort to distract them.

"What?! How can you not know the world's best surfers? I'm Steve and this is Randy," said Steve. (A/ N: Yeah, yeah, lame names. Deal with it)

"Nice to meet you. Now stay here while we go out," said Satoshi, affecting his death glare on them to keep them in place.

Then, he grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him out, locking the door securely behind him. Wiz just barely got out before that.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Daisuke asked as his familiar jumped onto his head.

"Stay away from the room as best as we can," said Satoshi, scowling, and marched off.

The last two days passed unbearably slow for the two Tamers as they found it nearly impossible to keep the surfers away from the sea. The two men had even escaped once but, thankfully, Dark had taken control of Daisuke's body and captured them just in time.

Finally, the day to move to the new hotel came and Satoshi found himself in charge of moving the painting since Daisuke, as head of the prefects, had a lot of work to do in organizing everything.

But being as resourceful as he was, the bluenette managed to disguise the two men and hide them in the baggage cart of the buses which were their transportation vehicles.

When he and Daisuke checked the boot, they found Steve and Randy to be gone, apparently sucked back into their painting. Dark made quick work of sealing the painting before returning control to his host.

"We did it!" exclaimed the little red-head. "Free!" He laughed and flung himself into Satoshi's arms.

"Not so loud, Daisuke-kun," whispered the officer. "People can hear you."

His boyfriend smiled sheepishly and nodded. They took their bags and headed for their rooms for some well-earned privacy since they could not even make out in the presence of the surfers. Finally.

* * *

Right, the ending is rushed but I couldn't figure out how to make it better. Sorry.

As you might have noticed, the communication links between Dark and Daisuke are different (Actually, I've just noticed this...). Originally, Dark's mind words used to be double strokes without spacing. Now, it's one stroke and space. This is totally not my fault. I tried over and over again to do the double strokes but this bloody FF thing won't let me. So, I've decided to change it. Hope you guys will be okay with the single stroke and space. Nothing else works, believe me, I've tried. This is the only way to differentiate between Dark and Daisuke...

Anyways, I know the chapter's a little…lame but I hope you'll guys forgive me. I had to get it over with. I promise I'll give you a fluff-filled chappie next time!

Hope you guys review! I'll be right here waitin'.

Ja!


	8. A Day To Ourselves

Disclaimer: Everyone! I have it! The perfect plan! I can now obtain what I have dreamed of for so long! The ownership of DN Angel! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha...(fades off into the distance) -watch this space for more information-

Here is the wonderful fluff-filled chapter I promised. Can't guarantee it'll make you go all warm and fuzzy inside but it can make you smile!

I decided to stick to the old pairing. KradDark will remain as the main coz I finally figured out a plot!

Eheheh...yeah. I didn't have a plot before. I just wrote whatever came into my head at that time. It resembled a plot! Bear with me.

Well, enjoy this as much as you can! There won't be much fluff in the future. A lot of angst will be around the corner. But I might add a filler chappie of fluff. Might.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8 : A Day To Ourselves**

Sun shot through his eye-lids making him groan in frustration. He did not want to wake up yet. He felt so warm and comfortable that it would be a total drag to wake up. He could also feel arms wrapped around his waist and his own arms wrapped around slender shoulders.

Reluctantly, Satoshi opened his eyes and the sight that met them was far from unpleasant. He smiled softly as he surveyed Daisuke who was still asleep, head on his chest, a peaceful look on his beautiful face. Wiz was sleeping contentedly on his hair.

Slowly, gently, Satoshi traced the contours of his boyfriend's features. There was absolutely no lines, no wrinkles. Just smoothness. Daisuke's eyelashes were long and thick, framing his soft, glowing crimson eyes that were now hidden behind eyelids. His nose was pert and cute. His lips were lush and red, almost like a rose and they almost always raised a longing within him to kiss them.

Daisuke's hair was soft and Satoshi loved to run his fingers through the red strands. He had a nice original smell around him. He really could not believe how anyone could be so flawless. He saw nothing wrong with Daisuke. Just utter perfection. At least, it was perfection him.

What he could not believe even more, was this…this _angel_ actually accepted and loved him. _Him_ of all people. Daisuke probably deserved so much more but if he wanted Satoshi, the bluenette would stay with him. Just to make him happy.

(( You really like him, don't you? )) Krad's voice barely startled him.

( No, Krad. I love him ) was the soft answer.

(( Does love really exist? ))

( Of course it does. I know what I'm feeling is love for Daisuke. Perhaps more if there is such a thing )

(( Why do you need to love? ))

( I...don't really know. I just do. It's a very special feeling. It makes you warm. And safe. You feel free and well, all the good feelings on earth combined can't rival what love can give you )

Satoshi was not really sure why he was replying to the strange questions Krad was asking him. He felt obliged somehow.

(( Isn't that feeling lust? ))

( No. That's so different, you can't possibly confuse it )

Krad was silent for only a moment. (( Is it possible for someone, something, like me to love? ))

( Normally, Krad. I would say no. But seeing as how different you are now, I actually think you can. Is it Dark? )

(( Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm going to ponder on this. Have fun, Satoshi-sama ))

Satoshi blinked before returning his gaze on the form that was slowly waking up.

"Morning, sleepy-head," he said smiling softly. "I see you're finally awake."

Daisuke just smiled sleepily at him. "Five more minutes and I'll understand what you're saying," he mumbled, eyes half-closed.

Satoshi chuckled and nudged the red-head. "Wake up, Daisuke-kun. We have to go down for breakfast in an hour. And we haven't even bathed yet," he said.

His boyfriend sat up, clearly wanting to sleep more but knowing he could not. "I'll go shower then," he said, yawning widely. Wiz tumbled off his head and chattered in irritation before settling under the pillow and going back to sleep. The red-head grinned slightly and poked his pet before heading into the bathroom.

Satoshi got out of the bed, in search of clothes.

Around thirty minutes later, they had both bathed and dressed and were heading down to the lobby to meet with the rest of the grade.

"Niwa!" Shikata-sensei called. "Come here for a minute please!" She waved at him impatiently. Daisuke obediently went up to her leaving Satoshi to hold Wiz and wait.

The officer ignored all the giggles and sly glances he received as they were quite common lately. Both he and Daisuke always got them after everybody found out about their new relationship.

He had never noticed that the giggles had been there long before that.

"Hiwatari-kun." Satoshi looked up to see one of the Harada twins. "Did you hear Shikata-sensei's announcement?"

"Err...no. I just arrived with Daisuke," he said, trying to ascertain which twin he was talking to. It was one of those extremely rare days when they wore the exact same thing and styled themselves the exact same way. This time, they wore blue blouses with white jeans and sunhats that were probably Risa's doing. But it hid Risa's hair. Hence, they were identical.

"Oh." The girl smiled sweetly at him making Satoshi feel even more awkward. Maybe it was the younger Harada...

"Well, she said we could eat wherever we wanted as long as we stay within the town square," said the person who he supposed could be Risa. Was she not the only twin that could be sweet to boys and the one with the softer voice?

Then again, he didn't talk to either of them much so he couldn't really tell the difference in the voices.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Harada-san," the bluenette said politely. Wiz kyuu-ed happily at her. She smiled down at it.

"Yeah, thanks Riku-san," a dull voice spoke up. The two turned to see Daisuke staring at the Harada coldly.

'Oh, so that's the older twin,' thought the blue-eyed Tamer. 'I can't believe I was wrong.'

"If you don't mind, me and _Satoshi-kun_ will be going now," said the red-head, grabbing Satoshi's arm and quickly dragging him off.

"Daisuke-kun?" said the puzzled officer as they marched away from the confused-looking Riku. "Is something wrong? Did something happen between you two?"

"She was flirting with you!" hissed Daisuke. "Pretending to be innocent, trying to sweet talk you—" He was cut off by beginnings of laughter from his boyfriend. "What's so funny?" he snapped sharply.

"Daisuke-kun," snickered the bluenette. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

The red-head was silent. Then he exhaled slowly. "I...guess I was," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

That made the other chuckle even more. "Don't apologize," he said. "I think it's great."

(( And uncharacteristic )) Krad added dryly. (( I don't think he acted in such a way when he was in love with the Haradas ))

( Which only makes me happier )

Daisuke smiled at Satoshi and leaned up to steal a quick kiss. Wiz squirmed.

After they had their breakfast, they followed the group to go shopping for souvenirs. After that torturing ordeal (at least, in all the boys' opinion), they stopped for lunch.

Satoshi had had a great day so far. Daisuke had let him spoil him by buying him small presents and candy. He had fun teasing the red-head mercilessly when Daisuke had pleaded for a set of pink arm gloves. He still wondered what the hell they were for though.

Then, during lunch, Daisuke insisted they split the cost for the ice cream sundae he wanted. He complied when Satoshi made to spoon-feed him.

The members of the newly-formed SatoDai fan club (which had a lot of boys for some strange reason) practically drooled at the antics of the adorable couple. A lot of their pictures were taken in secret.

Daisuke had apologized to Riku for his hostility towards her. She had just smiled and waved it off.

"I understand," Riku said. "I guess I should be a little more blunt, hmm?"

Daisuke had merely cocked his head in confusion but was soon dragged off by his partner. She had watched him go, a sad look that only her sister noticed with no little confusion.

"Daisuke-kun, come on. Let me buy you some more little things," whispered Satoshi almost pleadingly.

"No, you've already spent a lot of money on me," protested his boyfriend adamantly.

"That was not enough. If you are to be mine, I will spoil you as a Hikari's and Hiwatari's partner should be spoiled," said the bluenette stubbornly. And for the first time ever Daisuke witnessed the forming of a pout on his face. Such an adorable sight! Unfortunately, it made him turn to goo.

"Fine. You can baby me." He sighed. Satoshi grinned and proceeded to do exactly that. He made sure the dinner that he bought Daisuke was candy-filled since it made the red-head very hyper...and therefore very kawaii. (A/ N: XD, I had to put Japanese. It sounded very cute!)

Finally, everyone returned to the hotel they were currently staying at nearly ten o'clock, exhausted but happy.

"Ooh, how am I going to go meet Dark tonight if I'm so tired?" Risa complained as she lugged her armful of shopping bags.

"You'll think of something," said her sister comfortingly though a delighted smile fell upon her lips. She did not like the fact that the younger twin was mad about the thief.

/Oh yeah/ Daisuke remembered. /You're going to steal the 'Iridescent Crystal' tonight at eleven, aren't you?/

/ Yep. And I think I might ditch the playing around tonight /

/Why?/ Daisuke sounded incredulous.

/ Don't feel like it / was the simple reply before Dark went to sleep.

"Daisuke? Is something wrong?" asked Satoshi once they were alone in the privacy of their room. Wiz jumped onto the bed and began to bounce, making happy noises.

"Mmm, I don't think you'll even see Dark tonight," said the smaller one absently as he stared at his pet. "He says he wants to get it over with quickly."

"Well, then I won't go," said the bluenette, smiling. "I'll stay here with you and hold you till we both fall sleep."

Daisuke smiled back. "That's nice," he said as he caught Wiz in mid-air and settled on the bed.

But they both knew that the promise was empty.

Satoshi joined him and buried his nose in the sweet-smelling red hair. It only took the couple a few minutes to drift off as they were very tired from their expedition that day.

Another few minutes later, Daisuke's form began to change. Dark gently slipped out of Satoshi's grip. He stared at the sleeping officer and smiled softly, as he could sense that Krad was also asleep.

Once he realized that it was nearly eleven he picked up Wiz, who had just begun to doze beside Satoshi, and flew off to his destination, Triton Museum, to steal the 'Iridescent Crystal'.

* * *

So what's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait for the next chappie!

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it and I hope I see you again for this chappie and the ones after this.

Ja!


	9. Doors

**Disclaimer :** The plan, the plan! I shall sneakily sneak into the big HQ where I will sneakily snatch the papers of the ownership and sneak back out. None can stop me, I tell you! No one! My plan is completely fullproof! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Oh My God. I love you guys so much! I was actually planning to update a lot later but then the recent reviews made me feel like I want to cry! So, I decided to update a week earlier! So, hope you guys enjoy this, too!

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Doors**

Dark skulked along the wall slowly. The Hawaiian police had redoubled their efforts to catch him. But even with the added security, the great Phantom Thief could get pass everything. So the violet-haired youth tip-toed along and soon reached a blank stretch of wall. Or what looked like a blank stretch of wall.

Dark touched one spot on the blank wall. There was a slow, keening sound and the thief winced. 'Hope no one heard that,' he thought grimly.

A door appeared and he quickly slipped in. A musty, urine smell hit his nose in an unexpected assault. He quickly covered his nose, grimacing.

'Hoo, someone needs to air this place out.'

Inside was a long tunnel. The groud was layered with centuries of untouched dust and the shiny walls were covered in green and black grime.

'Needs to get cleaned too.'

Dark began to walk at a leisurely pace as the door he had gone through closed on its own accord. He knew he did not have to be cautious in here. This passageway had never been used by anyone besides him and no one knew about it. He was safe.

As he went, he reflected on Daisuke's relationship with Hiwatari Satoshi. Was it a good thing to let them date? Could he trust Satoshi to take care of his Tamer? Daisuke was very sensitive. No one knew that fact because Daisuke almost always hid his hurt, afraid to trouble anyone.

'Maybe not for the same reasons,' thought Dark and sighed. 'But just like me.'

It was not good for the little red-head to hide his feelings at his age. It would eat him up inside. And soon, he would just break. Just like Dark did. The thief blinked when he found that he had arrived to another door.

He turned the knob slowly and crept into the room beyond. It was a simple storage closet and the door was actually part of the wall. The cracks where it opened could barely be seen as the room was enveloped in darkness.

Dark opened the door that lead out of the storage place and found himself in a grand hall. Most of the structure was made of marble that shone despite the pale lighting.

He walked along it cautiously, not recognizing the place as it was different from when he had last come; nearly two hundred years ago.

The thief reached a corner and peeped around it. He saw a row of five big double doors and one officer guarding each. Rolling his eyes, Dark quickly incapacitated all the guards with a knocking-out spell and stood in front of the middle door. He had a strange feeling about all of them. They seemed to be surrounded by an odd aura.

He examined each door thoroughly before frowning in discontent. Only two doors lead into real rooms. The other three led into fake realms that were dangerous in their own right.

"Stupid Creepy-boy did this," he muttered.

He shook his hands and closed his eyes letting his other senses, the special ones, take over to help him choose the right door. His forehead creased when he found that it was not very easy but finally, the two doors on his right disappeared along with the first door on his left. Now, there were only two doors.

Dark opened his eyes and wondered which one held the 'Iridescent Crystal'. He hazarded on a guess and opened the door to his left. He saw only pitch black. Nothing could be seen beyond the darkness.

'Creepy-boy's getting better at this game. I shouldn't underestimate him,' thought the Kaitou, as he poked his finger into the room. It went through...but could not come out. Dark pulled at his finger but it was like he had pushed it through the opening of a fast-drying glue bottle.

"What the hell is this?" growled Dark. He was sure nothing was holding him since his finger was in midair but the darkness would not let go. Getting annoyed, Dark decided to just leave it there for now. His long arm could reach the other door. He opened it quickly to discover it was only a small room with one single table and nothing else.

The amethyst-eyed youth sweat dropped. 'Great, so this is the room holding the 'Iridescent Crystal'? Figures that it had to be scary one,' he thought, scowling darkly. He took a deep breath and decided to just go into the room. Nothing could possibly happen right?

Right.

'Won't know until I try,' thought Dark.

He took a deep breath and plunged himself through the doorway.

The only thing Dark could see was total black. There was nothing with even a sliver of light. He could not even see his own body. But he knew one thing. He was cold. There was a chilling feel in the air around him. And it permeated into his very bones.

Dark shivered and sought to calm himself. He had been in darkness before. The last time was just a few days ago. And he got out. Granted, Daisuke had to help him but he still got out. And he would get out of this for sure.

So Dark closed his eyes. It really made no difference but the darkness he saw now was the familiar one behind his eyelids. He breathed slowly, in and out, and extended a hand. It connected with the hard body of a solid object. He felt its shape and figured it to be a table.

He ran his hand over the surface of the table until it finally touched something small. He picked it up. It had something that could be pressed. Deciding that his situation could not possibly get worse by just pressing what felt like a button, he pushed on the little knob.

Light exploded somewhere beside him and he opened his eyes. The place he was in was now lit with many lamps surrounding the perimeter of the average-sized room. Blinking against the bright glow, Dark looked around. The table he had felt was right next to him.

Dark narrowed his eyes when he spotted another door right in front of him. He was getting fed up with these things. Doors here, doors there. He would be lucky if he did not die because of a door hitting him in the nose thus causing him to have blood loss or something.

'Okay, you're loosing it. Pull yourself together, thief. You're not the best because you're crazy.'

Sighing resignedly, Dark kicked the door down, to irritated to open it the normal way. What he saw caused his eyes to widen. And it was not the long, unlit hall beyond.

It was the body.

A girl, not human it would seem, lay on the floor unconscious. She had flowing silver hair that was spread out around her. Her skin was as white as snow and her complexion; flawless. Her eyes were apparently big with thick black eyelashes. She had a button nose. Her lips were just as pale as her skin but they were glossed and pouty. Her body was well-developed and had marvelous curves.

And for some strange reason, Dark felt like he had seen her before.

Dark stared at her, his mouth open. Then he remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He blinked and shook his head. 'This is probably a distraction,' he thought and glanced at the girl's still form. 'Or the obstacle.'

He neared the girl. He bended and poked her side. Pink eyes flew open as she woke up with screech. Dark sweat dropped at the...dramatic awakening.

"Oi, why'd you poke me for?" the girl demanded to know, her voice indignant. "I was having such a nice dream!"

Dark couldn't help but immediately conclude that this girl was just like Towa-chan. Bubbly, air-headed, looks witty and enthusiastic. She seemed eccentric too.

"If you don't know how to wake a girl up properly then go to some school or whatever and learn how to! You'll never be able to marry if you're not gentle with a woman!" the girl ranted, a scowl on her smooth face. Her voice was melodious but scolding.

Dark watched her talk in amusement. Surely she was not the obstacle? Ridiculous. She did not look like she could even try to hit him.

Then again, as the saying goes, never judge a book by its cover. He would be alert, just in case.

"Miss, I'm really sorry but you were blocking the doorway and I didn't want to step over you," Dark said pleasantly.

The girl stopped talking and stared at Dark. Her eyes went wide when she registered who it was in front of her. "Kaitou Dark!" she exclaimed. "Finally! What took you so long?"

The violet-haired thief was confused. The girl had expected him? Then perhaps she _was_ the obstacle.

"I was a little worried by that thing protecting the other door," he said coolly. "Truly was a bother."

She smiled prettily at him. "But you got through!" she said with cheer. "Now we can go!"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, we?" he said.

"Yeah. I have to follow you till we get to the room the 'Iridescent Crystal' is held," said the girl, grabbing one of the lamps.

"Oh? And why should I even let you?"

She smiled rather seductively. "You're not going to leave a girl like me here all alone are you?" she almost purred with half-lidded eyes.

Amused, the thief shook his head. "You're not bad at this game," he said. "Now come on."

He began to walk. The girl blinked and followed.

"So, what's your name, miss?" asked Dark, trying to find something to pass the time whilst they went along this seemingly long tunnel-like place.

"Ah, excuse me. How rude of me not to tell you. I'm Yukari!" said the girl smiling brightly.

"Well, Yukari. What's a girl like you doing in a rank place like this?" 'What? No last name?'

"I was ordered here!" 'He is so handsome!'

"And who, may I ask, would order a pretty thing like you here?" Dark had a guess who but surely Satoshi would not have done such a ungentlemanly act?

"Hikari-sama of course! Now I can't tell you anything else by his order. You'll just have to guess from now on," said Yukari cheerfully.

"Is his name Satoshi?"

"No."

"It's not Creepy-boy?" Dark was incredulous. Who else would be from the Hikari family?

"No, it is not Satoshi-sama. If it was, I would've said his name. He doesn't like to be called Hikari-sama. It's someone else," said the silver-haired girl.

"Err...Krad?" Hey, Krad did come from the Hikaris.

"Who?" the girl stared at him strangely. "Do you mean the demon?"

"He is not a demon!" Dark snarled surprising even himself. Why in the world was he defending the hunter? He did not care about Krad. Did he? Sure, he had responded to the blond's kiss but it was a spur on the moment thing. He would not do it again. Right?

Yukari gulped. "Sorry," she said softly. "But he is a monster. Hikari-sama said so."

"Krad isn't a monster," Dark insisted. "And, despite me not knowing who the hell this Hikari dude is, he _is_ wrong."

"Hikari-sama said he was a monster! He is a murderer, set on not letting us free! He wants us to stay in his possession forever!" Yukari's voice was fierce.

"Wait." Dark wondered if he hit had hit the jackpot when someone popped into his mind. "Is this Hikari guy, Kei? Hiwatari Kei?"

Brightening a little, the silver nodded. "It is indeed Hiwatari Kei-sama! But he wanted us to call him Hikari-sama," she said, smiling. But her tone quickly soured. "And he says the demon is exactly that, a demon."

Dark was getting angry without even knowing it. "How would you know what Krad is like?" he snapped. "Have you ever met him in person?"

Yukari hesitated. "Well, no," she said. "But Hikari-sama—"

"Do you know who I am? And what I do?" Dark interrupted.

"Why of course! You're Dark Mousy and you steal us Hikari artworks thus freeing us!"

"Yes. And do you know your precious Hikari-sama has put his son Satoshi in charge of capturing me?"

A nod.

"Then you also know that Krad is inside Satoshi?"

Another nod.

"Has it ever occurred to you, that the only reason Krad is not letting you go free is because he was ordered to by Kei?" Dark glared at the girl beside him.

She looked shocked. "Hi-Hikari-sama?" she stuttered. "He wouldn't!"

"Well, your dear master is the one wanting to trap all of you. Krad has to what he says because of his curse," the thief sneered.

"But Hikari-sama cares for us!" Yukari cried. "He said so!"

"And you believed him?" Dark laughed mockingly. "That's stupid. You shouldn't believe anything that bastard says. He's a liar."

The pretty girl stayed silent. The violet-haired youth decided to ignore her for the time being.

They had been walking for over an hour and no end was in sight. Then again, _nothing_ was in sight. The only light they had was the one lamp Yukari was carrying and even that only gave off a faint glow.

Finally, the light showed that they had reached a dead end...with a door.

"Another bloody door," Dark growled. "I am getting sick of these things. Why can't it just be an opening or something?"

Yukari glanced at him before opening it. The big room inside was not pitch black as Dark had expected. On the contrary, it was well-lit by the many torches aligning the four walls. In the center of the room was, not a table, but a small box.

Dark neared the box and kneeled in front of it. Pursing his lips, he examined it thoroughly before daring to open it. He leapt back just in case something bad erupted from the small, harmless-looking thing.

Nothing happened.

Dark sighed in relief and peeked into it. On the base of the box, lay the 'Iridescent Crystal'.

"I got it," he said to himself carefully lifting it by the chain that allowed the artifact to hang. It was a beautiful art piece. A black, clear crystal, shining as though it had just been polished. He could see his refelction. Though it did not glow, it was still lovely.

Dark smiled and looped the silver chain around his neck as to not damage it. He straightened and held it in his hand, smiling that he actually managed to get it. But his good feeling came to an abrupt stop.

"I will not allow you to take that," a voice that could freeze fire spoke up from behind him.

Dark tensed and quickly turned around. He had forgotten about Yukari. She stood five feet behind him but her head was down. Behind her, stood another girl who was identical but with black hair. She was the one who had spoken.

'Oh, great,' Dark groaned inwardly. 'I forgot all about her. Good going, thief.'

"What is the meaning of this, Yukari?" the thief demanded with narrowed eyes. The girl visibly shook.

"I'm sorry, Dark-san," she said softly, backing away. "But I have to follow Hikari-sama's orders."

"Who are you?" snapped Dark, glaring at the new person. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The girl smiled icily. "My name is Yumiko," she said. "And I am here to destroy you."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Who is Yumiko? How is she going to destroy the infamous Phantom Thief? Can Dark escape in two piece? Next chapter will reveal it all! Stay tune.

Oh, **RainaSukiMiyuki** gave a _great_ idea. Let's make a SatoDai fanclub, with all the fans in this story. All those interested can tell me in their reviews. If it's on, I can ask you guys to help me make the decisions for this adorable couple. Tell me!

Please review, guys! I love you all so much!


	10. The Polar Opposites

Eid Mubarak celebrations, birthday celebrations (mine, my best friend's and my mom's), three week-long exams, one-week long camp and three-day vacation. Those are my excuses. Let's leave it at that and accept my apologies, all right?

**P.R. Rot** : Glad that you liked that chapter. Of course, you're welcome into the club! Hope you continue reading!

Kay, here's the tenth chappie. Sorry if the fight scene isn't any good. I'm still not good at that if I have no help. Maybe in the future I'll be able to do some decent fighting scenes. Experience comes with time, ne?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Last Chappie:**

"_Who are you?" snapped Dark, glaring at the intruder. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I am Yumiko." The girl smiled icily. "And I am here to kill you."_

**

* * *

Chapter 10 : The Polar Opposites**

Yukari stood motionless far from the two people opposing before her. She did not look at Dark, choosing to place her attention on the girl whose features were identical to hers.

The thief winced when he sensed Daisuke waking up.

/Dark?/ the red-head said sleepily. /Who are those two?/

/ Just girls, Dai / the violet-haired youth assured his Tamer. / Nothing you should worry about /

Daisuke barely heard him. /They seem familiar somehow/ he said slowly. /But I know I've never seen them. Have you?/

/ I'm not sure /

Dark examined both girls closely. They were identical and only their hair color was different. However, just by looking at them, one could judge their personalities were far from the same.

Yukari had a warm air of welcome around her the first time the thief had seen her though now she looked nervous as she fidgeted by the wall. Yumiko looked emotionless and everything about her was cold. She hadn't even looked at her sister earlier.

Daisuke was right. They seemed very familiar…

Dark froze as he finally figured out who these two were.

/ Damn, we're in a lot of trouble / he said.

/What? What's wrong?/

/ These two came from the Twin Polar Coin /

/Meaning…? Weird name/

/ I didn't make it up. The Twin Polar Coin is a Hikari artwork that had never been presented. It wasn't created for showing but for killing and protecting. They are two girls who are completely different from each other but are both assassins /

/Yukari doesn't seem the type/

/ You should really stop checking my memories without permission you know / the Kaitou said dryly. / No, Yumiko is actually. Yukari's the one who lures the victims /

/Just like she did with you/

Dark pursed his lips as he watched the girl in front of him. Daisuke was right. Yukari had managed to trick him into this trap. He should have been more careful. Now, he had put Daisuke in more danger than he was supposed to be.

The red-head on his part was a little surprised at Dark's concern for him but right now, they needed to think of other things. Like how to get out of there.

/Do you think you can distract them while I think of a plan to escape?/

/ There's a good thing for having two minds in one after all / said Dark, grinning.

"So, Kaitou. Are you ready to face me?" Yumiko grinned in anticipation. "Or are you too frightened?"

"Hah, frightened? Me?" Dark curled his lips in mock disgust as his mind raced. "You obviously don't know me!"

Perhaps acting like his usual cocky self could buy him some time, he decided.

"No, I suppose I don't." The assassin extended her arm and a saber materialized in her hand. It shone in the bright lamp light, looking sharp and dangerous. "But soon that wouldn't matter would it?"

Dark watched the weapon warily. "I suppose not," he said airily. "A few seconds and I'll have you decapitated. You better entertain me in those few seconds."

The girl glared at him. She drew the saber across her chest and rested the edge in her palm. "This is a wonderful weapon," she said, stroking the tip affectionately. "It has many capabilities."

"So that thing is the real killer?" Dark tutted disapprovingly. "Some kind of assassin you are. Letting that thing do all the work." He sounded ridiculous but then again, he always did.

Yumiko reddened as she growled. "I am the one who wields the blade," she hissed. "I am the assassin!"

/She got mad fast/ Daisuke observed.

/ I remember that she has the hot head / Dark said, grinning. / She's worse than Krad /

/Isn't that more dangerous?/

/ Not really. When Krad gets angry, we're in a whole lot more trouble. When Yumiko gets angry, she gets clumsy and we only have to worry about avoiding misdirected shots /

/How long has it been since you've seen these two?/

/ Oh, a couple of decades, maybe a century give or take a few years / The thief shrugged mentally. / A long time anyway /

/Then how are you sure she's still the same?/

Dark had no answer for that and so he turned back to the situation at hand.

"So tell me," he began, crossing his arms and cocking his head in feigned curiosity. "What does this thing do?" He indicated the saber.

Yumiko tossed her head high. "It can turn into any weapon I need," she said proudly, her anger tamed for the moment. "It is very deadly. I call it the Siar. It means enchanted slaughterer." Her smile was cruel.

Inwardly, Dark gulped. That was not good. One weapon in the hands of a skilled user was one thing. Thousands of weapons in one form in the hands of a skilled user was entirely another.

Yumiko seemed to get bored. Dark could see that and he tensed. Yumiko was known (at least around people involved with the Hikari) for being one who enjoyed killing and hunting. Especially killing. Sometimes, the thief could not really understand how the girl could be so different from her twin.

Yukari despised killing and usually tried her best to stay out of everything that involved it. She hated trickery and especially did not like cornering prey for she felt herself dirty for doing so.

However, she loved her sister much and so usually went along with her wishes. Even though her twin did not take any notice of her, she obeyed the other. To her, Yumiko was everything and she would not allow anything to happen to her.

Yumiko accepted every single offer given to her, taking up every job she could get that was associated with killing. She used her sister to the best of her ability though she ignored the fact that Yukari was her twin.

She believed she hated her other half and refused to acknowledge the bond they shared. She barely communicated with her. To her, Yukari was weak and she loathed weaklings.

'They're as different as their features are alike,' Daisuke thought. 'Maybe I can work with that.'

Yumiko slowly spread her legs slightly apart and pointed the Siar at the youth before her. "Ready to die, Kaitou?" she asked conversationally.

"Not really," Dark said nonchalantly. "Are you ready to get your butt whooped?"

Yumiko rolled her eyes even as the violet-haired youth continued with, "Don't worry though. I don't hit girls. A simple stunning spell in the chest and I'm usually done."

"Do you think me weak?" snarled the Hikari artwork. "I will show you that I am far from that!"

She straightened and suddenly rushed forward with a speed not unlike a cheetah's. Dark narrowly managed to avoid her as he jumped away.

/ Now's a good time for that plan Dai / he said, dodging another slash at his neck.

/Dark, does Yumiko really hate Yukari?/

/ I don't really know. She thinks she does but for some reason, something tells me she doesn't. Why? /

/I searched through your memories. There was something that mentioned a prophecy but you forgot it so I couldn't get it. What's it about?/

Dark cursed as his shirt was slightly ripped by the extremely sharp edge of Yumiko's sword. It was his favorite shirt too! Then his eyes widened as his Tamer's words registered in his brain.

/ The prophecy… / he realized. / It might work! /

/It won't if you don't explain!/

/ The prophecy says that one day, the Twin Polar Coin's halves will go against each other. I didn't believe it when I read about it because I thought there will never be a day Yukari would try to kill Yumiko /

/There's actually a prophecy about a Hikari _artwork_?/

/ Yeah. But I don't know what'll happen next. The passage in the book ended there /

/Pretty short prophecy/

/ It's not exactly a prophecy. More like a warning in note form. The results will trigger something to happen apparently. I don't know what that is so don't ask /

/Anyways, maybe we could prompt Yukari to act now. I get the feeling that this is the perfect time for that battle/

/ You think it'll work? /

/No/

/ Works for me /

Dark growled when a bit of his hair was sliced off. In retaliation, he kicked Yumiko at least ten feet away from him. He jumped back and took the shortened lock and whimpered pitifully. He glanced at the assassin with narrowed eyes.

"How dare you cut my hair!" he exclaimed in righteous anger. "Your filthy hands stay off my beautiful and majestic hair!"

The girl just threw her head back and laughed.

"Vain, aren't you?" she said in amusement. "I'll shave your head until you're bald then! Just for the fun of it."

Her eyes glittered with killing intent and she came at him again, her saber pointed right at his face. Dark jerked to the right to avoid the hit but gasped when an arrow flew past him, a scant few inches away.

Damn, he had forgotten that the Siar could change into any weapon the wielder desired!

He sent an energy ball at the other as he slowly moved closer to Yukari. The silver-haired girl did not notice, much too intent in watching her sister and the thief fight.

Finally, Dark was standing just a few feet in front of her. He blocked all her arrows with a shield but it could only hold for a few minutes. He needed to talk to Yukari fast.

"Yukari!" he hissed. "Do you want me to die?"

The girl, surprised at how close he was, did not answer for a moment but then she shook her head. "I…I…I don't want anyone to get hurt," she said softly, wincing as another arrow hit the barrier.

"Then do something!" Dark applied more magic into the shield to keep it standing.

"If your sister wins, two lives will be on your conscience! I don't think you'll like that, will you? More to add to the millions already there."

Yukari gasped back a small sob.

/Don't be so cruel!/ snapped Daisuke, his compassionate side kicking in. /She's just a girl who loves her sister a lot/

/ We don't have time to coddle her / retorted Dark. / It'll take too long before our point will get across. I'm sorry, Dai. I'm not a bastard to girls usually. You know how I am! But we don't have a choice if we want to live! /

He gritted his teeth when his shield collapsed against the sudden strong wave of energy from Yumiko.

The girl smiled triumphantly. "You will die, thief!" she snarled and pointed the Siar at him. A flaming arrow flew from the tip.

'Oh great,' thought the youth with frustration. 'Now she set her weapons on fire!'

He deflected the arrow easily but wasn't prepared for the second one that had been released immediately after the first. The shaft cut his arm, leaving a long gash. It was not deep but he was still hit. He knew, eventually, he would get hit with worse wounds than this if he didn't do something soon.

He blinked when he felt a grip on his arm. He glanced down to see Yukari with a determined look on her face despite the fear she obviously felt. She stepped in front of him, stopping the onslaught of arrows.

Yumiko blinked in surprise. "Move, sister," she commanded. "I want to finish this game." She expected her twin to obey her as always so she was not prepared for the defiance she received.

"No." Yukari's tone was low but firm. She did not waver even when the other's furious glare was directed on her.

"You dare go against me?" hissed the assassin. "You dare?"

"I dare." Yukari's hands were shaking but her tone did not quiver. Dark was impressed by her control. "You will stop this."

Yumiko raised an eyebrow. "And who will stop me?" she asked. "You?"

"I am not afraid of you, sister," the silver-haired girl replied. "If I have to, I will stop you."

Yumiko looked the other over with assessing eyes. And then she began to laugh. Dark stared at her like she had gone mad. To him, she already was and had just fallen deeper. Yukari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

But Yumiko continued to roar with laughter, tears of mirth falling from her eyes. She had found something extremely funny though no one (and especially not Dark) could see what it was.

Finally, she stopped. Completely. Every trace of amusement left her face and her eyes shone with a murderous light. She was not amused but she looked as though she was anticipating something wonderful to happen.

"Enough," she said. The tip of the Siar was at the height of her eyes, pointed straight forward. "Step aside or I will have no grievances to remove you."

Yukari faltered for a moment but quickly regained herself. Face pale, she straightened. "I will not."

Yumiko smiled sardonically. "Then prepare for your inevitable death," she said, indifferent to the words she had just said. She chose to ignore the flash of pain that sliced through her heart as she spoke. She did not want to even think of what it meant.

"Make sure you at least fight a little as to not bore me."

Yukari's eyes hardened. Her hands fisted as she strengthened her resolve. "I assure you," she said coldly. "I will provide quaint entertainment for you."

Her hands continued to shake. Dark bit his lip. He wondered if she could actually do this.

/I don't think so/ was Daisuke's quiet statement.

They watched, Daisuke through Dark's eyes, as Yukari closed her pink irises. Yumiko did nothing, appearing to wait patiently for something.

/What is she doing?/ asked the red-head curiously.

Dark smiled weakly. / She's gathering her courage / he said, almost sadly. Daisuke did not comprehend.

/Why?/ he asked.

/ Yukari loves Yumiko / Dark patiently explained. / Try to picture the strain she's having when she decided to fight her twin /

And Daisuke understood.

In his own mind, where none, not even Dark could hear him, he whispered.

"_Good luck."

* * *

_And so shall the battle start. Who will be the victor? The next chapter may or may not reveal it all!

Please review. The next chapter will come in a week, I think. School's ending for me so I should have more time to update.

Ja!


	11. Their Love for Each Other

Enjoy if you can.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Their Love for Each Other**

(( They are late ))

( I know )

Krad raised his head to the stormy skies, filled with black clouds that signaled rain was on its way. It was nearly midnight now and Dark was still not back. The angel was on the balcony of Satoshi's hotel room.

(( Do you think they ran into a bit of trouble? ))

( Can't be. The traps I left them aren't easy to get through but I would have known if they were caught. They got past it easily ) Satoshi's voice was tense with worry.

(( Then what is taking them so long? ))

( I don't know but… ) He trailed off.

Drops of rain began to fall, splashing on the still figure hidden by the dark of night. Krad took no notice. He concentrated on the odd beating within his chest.

(( I feel it as well ))

( They're in danger )

(( I know ))

( We have to go help them )

(( I thought you promised your little lover that you would not interfere tonight? ))

( Daisuke knows as well as you do that that promise was empty. There will never be a day I would stop trying to catch Dark while he continues stealing )

(( I just wanted to hear you admit it ))

( Go )

Large magnificent wings spread and Krad flew into the air, ignoring the rain. The urge to get to Dark got stronger as the strange thumping within his chest increased.

He needed to get to Dark.

**.x.**

Dark's eyebrows creased when Yumiko blinked. Her pink eyes had turned red. With a start, he noticed Yukari's had turned the same color.

Yumiko raised her head. "Get ready," she hissed. She held out her hands and they were completely enclosed in black fire, licking at her skin. Yet she was not burned. An aura of controlled power surrounded her very being.

Yukari's lips thinned as she concentrated. Flames of shimmering silver suddenly erupted on her hands, dancing with wild abandon. Centuries of untapped magic crackled in the air with unrestrained fury.

Both were at an advantage and at a disadvantage. Yumiko had experience with using her power, able to manage it whilst Yukari could not. However, the lighter-haired girl had never used her power before resulting in more magic being released violently at the opponent.

Dark bit his lip.

/Can Yukari really win this?/

//I don't know. If this really is the fated battle then nothing is sure//

/Can't we help them somehow?/

//We can't. This is Yukari's fight. Only she can do this//

Yukari herself experimented with her magic, flashing lightning. She looked nervous but determined.

"Done playing?" sneered her sister.

Yukari's red eyes flashed. "I am ready," she said coldly.

//Guess Yumiko's not the only one with anger issues// Dark observed dryly.

/This can get really dangerous/

Yumiko smirked and suddenly a large fireball was rushing straight towards Yukari. Startled, the silver-haired girl instinctively raised a shimmering barrier. The fireball disintegrated the moment it hit the wall.

Without wasting even a second, Yumiko sent another, stronger lash of harmful magic at her twin. It did not reach Yukari but shattered the obstacle. The gentler sister barely managed to evade the third burst of power.

Yumiko did not give Yukari any time for a counter-attack, sending one wave after another forcing the other girl to stay in constant defense.

/This isn't doing anything!/ Daisuke said anxiously. /Yukari won't be able to avoid all those blows. She's bound to be hit again some time/

As though his words were the signal, another barrier was blasted down and her arm was hit. Yukari screamed as the magic seared and ripped her skin open. The chilling sound of bones cracking split the air. She collapsed to the floor, cradling her broken appendage as tears ran down her face. Blood seeped through the livid gash.

Yumiko laughed cruelly, ignoring the sudden clench in her heart at the sound of the shriek. "Is a little pain too much for you, dear sister?" she mocked. "That's too bad."

Yukari gritted her teeth and suppressed the agony coursing through her arm. She stood up allowing the now useless limb to fall to her side. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and faced the girl before her.

"I am far from done!" she said angrily. She raised her uninjured hand and a bolt of lightning zipped through the space between them, striking Yumiko right in the chest.

Smoke billowed around her at the impact. She did not make a sound but her tenseness conveyed how much the attack had hurt her.

"Something as small as this will not bother me," the assassin growled, shaking her head. Another lash of magic whipped forward, missing the target by a scant inch. Yukari did not even flinch.

"Let's get it on," she said and gathered her power.

Back and forth, the sisters attacked and defended. Each earned their fair share of wounds that smarted. Neither took much notice, too intent on trying to bring their significant other down.

Every spell, every lash of magic, every bolt of power gained them one or two injuries and finally, the two girls had to stop. They panted as they glared at each other.

Dark took an assessment of their injuries. He could not tell who looked worse off.

Yumiko had a long cut on one side of her face that was still bleeding. Her lips were as well. Bruises littered her arms and legs and she was limping slightly. Yukari, along with her broken and bleeding arm, had several other cuts adorning her whole body. There were scratches on her other arm and she looked slightly dazed due to blood loss.

Unexpectedly, she gasped in pain as her hand gave a horrid throbbing. She fell to her knees. Dark, growing alarmed, moved to help her but she stopped him with a sharp look. With visible strain, she stood back up.

"This is my fight," she said softly. "None may interfere even to help."

Yumiko spat blood out of her mouth. "Let's finish this!" she growled as her hands performed a complex weaving. Yukari, despite her dizziness, watched her movements carefully and warily.

Behind the black-haired girl, a flickering disturbed the air and a giant shape began to take form. Long gorilla-like hands hung down to the floor ending in large saber-sharp claws on thick, meaty fingers. Short hairy legs protruded underneath the forming chest. A large, grayish-black muscular body hardened and a nebulous head scraped the ceiling.

The monster's features were distorted and ugly. A big hole on its face that could be taken for a mouth opened and an ear-shattering roar cut through the whole room.

/What on earth is that?/ Daisuke exclaimed in alarm.

//I'm…not exactly sure// was the uncertain answer. //But I think that everything just turned from bad to worse//

Yukari's eyes widened with incredulity as she stared at the creature behind her twin. Her red eyes, previously dulled, flashed back to life as they traveled to Yumiko, who was smiling in triumph.

"Are you serious?" the silver-haired girl said in disbelief. "You would go this far? Do you hate me this much?" There was a desperate pleading tone in her voice.

Once again ignoring the sudden wrenching of her heart, Yumiko tossed her head high. "I would go this far and farther if I could," she sneered. "As to answer that last question, yes. I despise you more than I myself could imagine."

She threw her hands into the air. "Come then, sister!" she snarled. "I am tired of this little game. The time has come for us to decide who is the worthy one to live!"

Tears streamed down Yukari's face but her mouth set into a hard and resolute line. "So be it." Her tone of voice was emotionless and it looked like she had finally realized the gravity of the situation.

She did exactly what her sister had done with her hands. One traveled left sharply while the other went down. Both went the opposite ways before suddenly zigzagging in the air. A white, vivid symbol of the path could clearly be seen before it disappeared. She repeated the moves twice in rapid succession without faltering even once before pushing them straight into the air.

A minute later, an identical creature to her sister's had formed behind her, with the skin tone being whitish-silver instead.

Dark blinked when he finally figured out what those beasts were.

//The Ceamists// he said with a mental snap of fingers. Oh damn, this was definitely not good.

**.x.**

Krad stopped in front of the room where the 'Iridescent Crystal' was thought to be held. In truth it was in a lower chamber but no one but Satoshi and his father knew that.

( Did you feel that? ) asked Satoshi edgily.

(( Yes. And I recognize it. But what are they doing here? ))

( We'll figure that out later. Concentrate and tell me what that sudden burst of power is )

Krad did so and his eyes widened.

(( That cannot be! )) he exclaimed in consternation. (( They're fighting against each other! Their fated time has not yet arrived! ))

( Or has been long overdue. It's been several centuries since that prediction was made. Now, come on. Get through the traps and get to Dark and Daisuke )

(( I don't think we will be able to ))

( What? )

(( Dark was in their range before the fight had begun and so he can do nothing but stay of harm's way. None may come near the battle ground during the fight and we are no exception ))

( Why not? )

(( The Turpis have been summoned ))

( The what? )

**.x.**

/The what?/

//The Turpis// Dark repeated. //They're monsters made by pooling all of one's magic into its creation. The stronger the power, the more dangerous it is. This is the foulest form of solid magic. Turpis feed off magic. We can't attract its attention or it'll try to suck our magic dry. Besides, there'll be enough trouble as it is//

/What does that mean?/

//It means// The thief's tone was somber and serious. //That unless they're called back before the fight is ended, whichever of these creatures looses, the person who created it will be destroyed//

/And that will be the end of it/ Daisuke realized.

With another roar, Yumiko's beast lunged forward and bowled over the second. They rolled over each other, looking almost playful. But nothing about the fight was remotely good-humored.

The two monsters clawed at each other, growling and spitting. Yukari's threw Yumiko's off, returning to its feet quick as a cat. It jumped onto it and began punching its face, causing the black thing to howl out in pain. No matter how many times it yelled and screamed, Yukari's Turpis did not give any mercy, raining blow after blow on it.

Finally, the dark beast managed to escape the silver's clutches and darted back to Yumiko, roaring furiously. Caught of guard, the weakened assassin screamed in terror as it nearly stepped on her.

**(A/ N: I will call them by their colors, kay? It's not as confusing.)**

Silver chased after Black, trying to tear at it. Black yowled in anger and attacked it savagely. It bit the arm of the other. Silver shook it off vigorously, rumbling in rage. The dark Turpis crashed into the wall.

Black's maw was frothing as it seethed. It released another thunderous shriek, causing the floor to shake with the force. The two Turpis rushed at each other.

The impact of them colliding into each other was staggering and they flew back, landing hard on their bottoms next to their creators. Both howled in anger, unable to stand up at the moment.

Gritting her teeth, Yukari lifted her hands above her and called for her magic to return to her. The monster dissolved into nothingness, unable to resist. Yumiko attempted to do the same.

Unfortunately, her beast did not cooperate.

In rage that its opponent had disappeared before their fight had come to an end, Black turned on its maker. Yumiko growled as she tried to call her power back for the second time, yet again failing. Black roared and swiped at her. She dodged.

"Return to me, you foul creature!" she screamed in anger. She tried to attack it but all her magic had been used to create the thing and so she could do nothing.

Another howl was her only answer as the Turpis clouted her. Yumiko shrieked and crumpled to the ground, pain coursing through her whole system. The creature advanced on her, mouth wide open and hungry.

"Stop, filthy Turpis!"

Black stilled and turned to the source of the strong voice. Yukari's eyes were smoldering as she curled her fist.

She thrust her hand forward and the creature was thrown backwards against the wall by a powerful invisible force.

"You dare hurt my sister!" snarled the girl, practically simmering. "None are allowed to even touch Yumiko!"

Yumiko blinked her head swimming as she looked up at the figure of her twin. Her sight was a trifle hazy. Yukari turned her head to her. For a split second, the red eyes flashed into pink and the girl whispered softly, "I'm sorry, sister. I cannot finish this fight with you."

Dark's eyes widened in horror as he realized what she was about to do. "Yukari!" he called, panicking. "Don't!"

And Yukari screamed, her ethereal voice literally cracking the ceiling. The monster yowled as something began to tear and rip it apart. Bits and pieces of its skin and grey meat flew everywhere. Their voices blended together; creating such a commotion that Dark had to clap his hands to his ears trying to block the ear-deafening sound.

Yukari tossed her head back as she began to radiate a sharp, blinding light causing both Yumiko and Dark to shield their eyes. They heard the Turpis howl again, a single terrible shriek. The horrifying sound was drowned out by the rumble beneath the floor as the walls cracked and pieces of the ceiling fell down.

Dark growled when he felt something hit him. He kicked the slab of rock away, hissing in pain and closed his eyes. The chaos finally ended leaving behind total silence. Nothing could be heard, not even the amethyst-eyed youth's own breathing.

Then the unsettling quiet was broken by soft, heart-broken sobs. Dark's eyes opened to see Yumiko clutching herself as tears rolled down her smooth, blood-smeared cheeks. She was shaking badly. She kept repeating her sister's name.

//I guess she finally realized how much just how much Yukari loved her// said Dark.

/I think she just realized just how much _she_ loved Yukari/ said Daisuke sadly.

The thief did not move from his place, leaning against the wall. He hissed slightly when a sharp throb revealed that he hadn't gone through the whole episode unharmed. He could guess that a few of his ribs had been broken or dislocated at the least.

Clasping his side, he collapsed onto his backside, thinking to recover some of his energy before he returned home. 'Krad must be going crazy,' he thought. 'Wonder what he'll say when I tell him what happened.'

A few minutes passed and still Yumiko's crying did not cease. And it did not look like it would anytime soon.

/What are we going to do with her?/

//I don't know really. We can't seal her if Yukari's not here//

/Should we bring her along?/

//Even if she lets us touch her, it'll be hell trying to hide her//

A sudden peculiar feeling permeated through Dark's body stopping any reply.

/…Do you feel that?/

//Yeah…// Feeling not a little anxious, the thief closed his eyes and focused on it. He did not like it. It felt like something was being forcefully drained out of him.

/Dark!/

The violet-haired youth snapped his eyes open. The 'Iridescent Crystal' was hovering right in front of his face. It was shining with life in contrast with earlier when, though beautiful, it had looked dead and dull.

Before his amethyst eyes, the art piece shimmered even as the strange feeling increased. It was very uncomfortable.

A dull light began to glow somewhere at the corner of his vision and Dark was distracted from the Hikari relic. Yumiko had stopped crying, abandoning it in favor of staring at the strange luminosity that was gradually growing brighter in intensity before her. There was a welcoming warmth about it.

Watery pink eyes widened in total shock and disbelief when the light solidified into a transparent figure. Dark just stared, stunned.

Yukari smiled tenderly at her beloved twin sister.

"Join me?" she invited gently. "Come with me, sister? A Hikari artifact cannot be sealed until it is whole."

She extended a see-through hand.

Yumiko stared first at her and then at the hand. Doubt was evident in her eyes. Was this really Yukari, the sister she had seen destroyed?

On Dark's part, he was certain that that was really Yukari. How he knew, he would never find out.

"That's her," he said out loud, conviction in his voice. The black-haired girl glanced at him and he could clearly see that, at hearing his statement, she had lost her uncertainty.

"Yukari…" Yumiko whispered and rose, taking the hand. For the first time since her creation, a true smile split her face. When their fingers made contact, the glow encompassing her sister spread across her own body, connecting them.

Yukari's smile broadened and she drew the other to her in a tight hug. Both turned to Dark.

"Thank you," they chorused together. At a loss at what to say, the thief merely nodded.

They returned their attention to each other. Without warning, they began to fade at a rapid pace and before Dark knew it, they were gone.

With a clink, a coin the size of a large cookie fell to the floor where they had been standing. Heaving himself to his feet, Dark walked towards it and picked it up. He smiled gently at the illustration; two girls facing each other holding both hands held in the other's grip with their eyes closed. Smiles were evident on their turned faces.

The Twin Polar Coin was finally sealed.

Pocketing the coin, the Phantom thief pursed his lips as he stared at the other Hikari artwork hanging around his neck. The 'Iridescent Crystal' had calmed down after the appearance of Yukari.

/What did it do?/ asked Daisuke curiously.

//The Crystal's power is that it can bring magic back to life. The only condition is that it uses the user's magic to do so. It had been dormant for decades and it needed a little boost before activating. So it took a little too much, including from you. That's why we feel so drained//

/But you didn't activate it and I know I definitely didn't. So?/

//There's a theory saying that this particular artifact sometimes work on its own accord. I guess this just proved that true//

/Isn't that a little dangerous?/

//Most of the Hikari artworks are, Dai// said Dark wearily. He tucked the artifact under his shirt. //Time to get back//

He had only gone a quarter of the way down the tunnel when he caught a glimpse of white. "Krad?" he mumbled. Really, he was getting tired of surprises. He had had too much tonight.

"Dark!" Yep, that was Krad all right.

"Heya," Dark smiled up at the taller blond. "What brings you here?"

"Maybe the fact that you were unbelievably late and that I found you were within the boundaries of the battle between the Twin Polar Coin sisters!" was the hot reply.

"Heh, don't worry. I'm fine. Dai's fine too, you can tell Creepy-boy," said the thief as he yawned. Then he turned into Daisuke who promptly collapsed into Krad's arms.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi's voice burst from the angel's mouth.

"I'm okay," murmured the little red-head. "Just tired. I don't think I can stay awake any longer. Dark's already unconscious." Just as he as he finished saying this, he fell asleep.

Shaking his head, Krad adjusted the boy in his arms into a comfortable position. He spread his wings and flew out of the tunnel and museum.

(( I think it's a good idea of we don't question them until they wake up tomorrow )) he said to his Tamer as he flew in the direction of the Ala Moana Hotel.

( That's probably for the best )

Not even once were they aware of the green eyes watching them from the shadows of the doorway of the museum. The eyes blinked once and they were gone.

* * *

And here is the end of the Twin Polar Coin. Is their story truly at an end? And when will we find out just who these eyes belong to? To find out you'll just have to keep on reading!

_Turpis – foul (Latin)_

Review please!


	12. Gruesome Discovery

*sniff*...*wibble*...*snuffle*...

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I can't believe this! Only one review for the last chapter! *sobs heartbrokenly*

My readers don't love me at all. So many alerts but _no one_ reviews! It's not like it'll break your fingers to write a small comment. *rub eyes* Was last chapter really that bad? Just tell me...*sucks snot in*...

**phantomshadowdragon**...I love you. I really do. You've reviewed every single one of my chapters. I adore you. This chapter is dedicated to you, my best reviewer! I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!

As for the rest of you, I don't think I'll be updating again until I get at least three reviews. I'd really like to hear your comments on this. If you don't like how it's going, if there are parts you don't under stand or just to say you like it, I don't care! Just write me something...;(...

Anyways, warnings for this chapter. It's, well...contains a rather gruesome description, by my standards anyway. It scared my sister away when she read this. Heh. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12****: Gruesome Discovery**

Daisuke stretched and yawned as he reclined lazily on the big bed in his hotel room. He watched as Satoshi pushed blue bangs out of his eyes, intent on the book he was reading. The red-head suddenly giggled, drawing the bluenette's attention to him.

"What?" Satoshi queried curiously.

"Nothing. I'm crazy that's all," was the cheeky answer.

"No, tell me," the tensai insisted. "Why did you laugh?"

"I just thought how you would look if I sketched you reading," Daisuke confessed.

Satoshi creased his eyebrows. "And how is that funny?"

"For some reason, the image that popped up had you with a blue moustache."

The officer face-faulted. Him with a _moustache_? "Have you gone mad?"

"I said I was didn't I?" Daisuke began to giggle again, joining Dark who was roaring in laughter inside his head when he spotted the image.

"Krad seems to find it funny too," said Satoshi dryly. He glanced at his watch and silently counted.

At the same time he reached three, the phone (Satoshi's cell) rang. The officer picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hiwatari! Will you and your boyfriend get your butts down already?" Saehara Takeshi's voice could be heard on the other line. "The teacher's gonna call role soon and if you're not here again, you're gonna be in so much trouble."

"We'll be there in a few minutes," promised the boy and hung up with a quick goodbye. He turned to his aforementioned boyfriend. "Time for lunch."

Daisuke grinned. "This would be the first time we're on time right?" he asked as he jumped off the bed.

"I suppose so. Really, as head prefect you should be more responsible," Satoshi scolded playfully. "You should set examples for the others."

"How can I do that when my boyfriend always pull my attention away?" retorted the red-head impishly.

"Hmm…how does your boyfriend do that? I'm sure I can take all your attention for good," said the officer smirking as he drew his boyfriend to him. He leaned close.

"Really? I don't think so…" The artist's smile was sly and provocative despite his doubtful tone.

"I bet you I can…"

No more words were spoken as Satoshi kissed Daisuke.

A few minutes later they were finally out, a ruffled and breathless-looking red-head along with a cool, collected and composed bluenette by his side. They were just about to enter the elevator when Daisuke remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot to hide the Crystal!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the lift. "Go on without me; I'll see you downstairs."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and sighed as the elevator doors closed. His boyfriend could be so careless sometimes.

Daisuke quickly unlocked the door and hurried in. He pulled open a drawer beside the bed and grabbed the 'Iridescent Crystal'. He searched around for his suitcase and spotted it half-buried beneath a pile of Satoshi's books. Grumbling at how much his partner loved reading, the red-head stuffed the artifact inside the hiding place.

In a second, he was locking the door and skipping towards the elevator.

//How could you be so careless?// Dark said disapprovingly.

/Hey, I wasn't the one who put it there!/ Daisuke protested indignantly.

//Still, you should've remembered earlier. I bet you'll get a good tongue-lashing from Shikata-sensei//

/And it'll be Krad's fault!/

A crashing sound averted the artist's attention from arguing with his alter-ego. He turned and stared at a side door, behind it where the sound had come from.

'What was that?' he thought, puzzled. He strode forward and turned the knob. Inside was completely dark; nothing but faint blurred shapes could be seen. Pursing his lips, Daisuke stepped into the room.

His feet made odd squelching noises on the carpeted floor. It was as though some thick liquid had spilled all over it. In front of the red-head, there seemed to be a large something that looked to be a cupboard. He could make out a dark fluid dripping out of the partially-open door.

Wondering what had fallen and spilled, Daisuke's hand searched for the light switch beside the door frame. He found it and pressed.

The lights flashed on and everything became clear. The room looked to be a storage space. The liquid on the floor was a deep dark red. Daisuke frowned as he stared at his shoes that had been stained by the liquid that seemed to be thickening the carpet. He looked towards the old, worn-looking wardrobe set against the wall.

He could see something big and bulky in it. It appeared as though that shapeless thing was the cause of the spilt red liquid. He nudged the door wide open to see whatever it was in it. It thumped to the floor. His eyes widened as he registered what it was he was seeing. In his mind, everything was deathly silent.

Daisuke screamed.

**.x.**

Satoshi's head snapped up as an unearthly sound ripped through the air, causing everyone to look up in surprise and alarm. The near inhuman sound was unmistakably a shriek. And painfully familiar.

"Daisuke!"

The bluenette jumped up of the chair he was sitting in and raced towards the emergency stairs. He knew going up them would be faster than waiting for the elevator. He took the steps three at a time, frantic to get to his boyfriend.

He finally reached the fifth floor. The first thing he saw was the body of the red-head lying sprawled on the ground in front of a partly-open door. He looked to be unconscious.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi collapsed onto his knees and raised the boy up, supporting him with his arm. "Daisuke!" He shook the red-head a little roughly but he would not wake.

( Krad! ) Satoshi was bordering on panic already. ( Do something! )

(( Let me take over then ))

The bluenette did not think twice of the request. He immediately gave control to his alter-ego. His body stayed and the only difference in his appearance to show that it was Krad was the golden cat-like eyes.

"Dark," whispered the angel, nudging the boy's arm. "Dark, wake up." A soft glow encompassed his hand and he placed it on the other's forehead.

Instead of red, violet eyes cracked open, hazy and confused. They focused on the golden-eyed blunette sitting beside him.

"Krad?" Dark murmured. "What happened?"

"Satoshi found Daisuke unconscious and since you didn't take control, we both assumed you were as well."

"Unconscious?" Dark managed to sit up, leaning slightly to the side. "Why were we unconscious?"

"I'd like an answer to that as well."

The thief stared at him in bewilderment. His head was swimming. What had happened? Why had he been unconscious?

He looked down at himself. 'I'm stained red…' he realized, getting even more confused. 'Why-' It hit him like a train.

Dark let out a choked gasp as he swung around to stare at the floor behind him. Krad, more perplexed than the other, turned as well and his gaze fell onto the thick, red liquid tarnishing the previously white carpet.

"What the hell…?" he muttered, trailing off. He looked towards Dark who had turned even paler than he had been before. "Dark, what's wrong?"

"Daisuke's…terrified…" the other murmured, half-incoherently. "Traumatized…behind the door…can't handle it…overwhelming me…" The next second, he collapsed.

Surprised, Krad caught him just before he hit the ground.

( What did he say? I didn't understand ) said Satoshi.

(( I think…he said that Daisuke is terrified of something. He's traumatized and unable to handle it. I think Dark was saying that they saw something behind the door and Daisuke's fear had overwhelmed both of them until they both passed out ))

( What could be so bad? )

(( There's some sort of red liquid seeping into the carpet )) Krad said, eyebrows creasing. He followed the trail and it came unto a door with the sign 'Storage Closet'. (( It's coming from behind that ))

( Something behind a door…that door? )

(( Could be possible. We will not know until we check ))

( Then check )

Krad gently set Dark down and got to his feet. Frowning, he strode to the door and stood in front of it. His nose crinkled when he noticed the liquid staining his white sneakers.

( Open it )

Krad placed his hand on the doorknob and wondered what was up with the immensely uneasy feeling in his chest. He suppressed it and pushed the door open.

The sight that met his eyes made them widen.

A body lay on the floor. It was barely recognizable because everything was somehow turned inside out. Blood dripped from red meat, bones sticking out all over, as though they had been randomly stabbed in by someone wearing a blindfold. The organs had been rearranged with the heart replacing the private part. It could not be known whether the mass of mutilated flesh was male or female.

Dead veins wound everywhere on the body, a strange pink color. The body was curled in a fetal position which made Krad realize, with disgusted horror, that the human had still been alive when it had been dumped here in this state. One hand was outstretched as though asking for help that never came.

The most sickening part; the head was a cracked skull that was stuffed with skin, meat and hair from the face and scalp. Eyes could be seen, the pupils missing. A jellylike, wormy substance was dribbling slowly out of a hole that looked to be an eye socket. Krad wondered if it was the brain.

The body was before a half-open wardrobe that appeared to be where it had originally been as its feet were stuck in it.

Krad stumbled back, feeling like he was about to vomit. He nearly tripped over Daisuke's body in his hurry to get away from the macabre sight. He lifted the boy and raced out of the storage room.

Satoshi had been silent until up to this very moment.

( Let me take control ) he said quietly, his voice emotionless. ( I'll talk to Shikata-sensei and the police )

(( When we reach downstairs ))

No argument was forthcoming.

**.x.**

The moment she had been informed of the situation, Shikata-sensei had called the police. The manager of the hotel had posted the employees to evacuate the fifth floor, holding everyone there, excluding Satoshi and Daisuke who had still not woken up yet, in a guarded room. Security had been instructed to search the whole hotel and did not let anyone leave.

The storage closet had been shut and locked for no one had dared to even touch the body. No one was allowed to go there until the police and pathologists came to investigate.

They arrived in a matter of minutes in around a dozen police cars. Even a helicopter had been employed. It was currently landing on the roof. Policemen broke up into units and divided the jobs such as questioning, examining, security and the likes.

Anyone who came into the hotel was immediately intercepted and held. Around ten detectives milled around, asking questions to guests and employees. Traffic was slow outside the Hilo Seaside hotel for the street had been roped off with yellow police tape and there were people crowding at the limits.

Backup had been called the moment the police realized the amount of chaos they were dealing with. The fifth floor had been barred as well and only authorized personnel were allowed in.

Satoshi had just finished being questioned by the head investigator, one Shinichi Kudo, who he had recognized as a famous detective in Japan and only four years older than he was. Both had gotten along well what with their similar high ranking in the police force and intelligence.

The bluenette had been slightly surprised that the head was Japanese but Kudo had explained that he had been visiting Hawaii because of a certain business he had. When the urgent call came from the hotel about a body, the Hawaiian police had immediately assigned him to the case, knowing his proficiency at solving such things.

Unfortunately for both of them, there was really nothing that could be known without the autopsy report and until Daisuke woke up. So, for the moment, they were at a dead end.

He had given Kudo his number. The detective had promised he would keep him informed on anything concerning the case.

Now Satoshi was heading back to the medical room where Daisuke was being kept along with the rest of the class.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Risa exclaimed when he entered. She rushed to him and began dragging him over to Daisuke's bed where everybody (at least, those that mattered) were sitting around.

Untangling himself from the girl's grip, Satoshi sat down on his vacant chair. "How is he?" he asked indicating his boyfriend.

"Not doing any better," Takeshi answered. "The nurse said that he needs a lot of rest and he was to wake up on his own accord. We really can't do anything about it but wait."

"Why isn't he waking up yet?" Riku said, crossing her arms. "He should have, by now."

"He suffered a terrible shock," said the Commander, his hand gently stroking red strands of wild hair. "It's not unusual for him to stay asleep so his mind can get over it."

"Shikata-sensei said that after all this is over and he still doesn't wake up," Risa began, "we're going to send him to the hospital."

"That would be best," her sister agreed. "They might know how to wake him up."

"We'll have to follow then," said Takeshi, grinning weakly. "We can't let Daisuke wake up without his friends right there beside him!"

"Of course!" Riku said, nodding firmly. "We'll be the first people he sees."

"And we'll make sure he gets what he needs," the younger Harada twin added.

Satoshi surveyed them all. They were indeed Daisuke's friends, caring about him no matter what. 'True friends indeed,' he thought, smiling inwardly.

They sat there for yet awhile, for the business outside did not subside until night. Police occasionally came in to check up on Daisuke and Shinichi Kudo once dropped in to see the face of the red-head. Satoshi had nodded to him before the detective left.

Soon, the police left, the body packed in an ambulance heading for the station. Shikata-sensei directed everyone into buses she had called earlier and they drove to another hotel far away from their previous one.

After everyone had been secured, three to a room, she brought Daisuke to the closest hospital, Hilo Hospital. Satoshi, the twins and Takeshi came along as well as they were stubborn and absolutely refused to be left behind. Emiko, Daisuke's mother, had been called and informed of the situation.

Now the group sat in the waiting room as Daisuke was checked up.

Ten minutes later, a nurse came up to them.

"Are you the ones who brought Mr. Niwa here?" she asked in English.

"Yes," Satoshi answered for them, impatient. "How is he?"

"The doctor says you may come visit him now," she told him. "But you must all be quiet as to not disturb him. We believe he will wake up soon."

"Thank you." The bluenette turned to the others and quickly relayed the information. They were then led to the room where Daisuke was held and quickly grabbed seats to crowd around the bed where the red-head was lying.

Shikata-sensei went out to talk to the doctor.

'Please wake up, Dai-chan,' thought Satoshi, holding his love's hand tightly. 'Please.'

* * *

What do you think about the crossover? I was actually obssessed with DC when I wrote this and I couldn't help myself. I thought it would be kinda cool to involve them a bit more. You'll be seeing Kaitou Kid in the future as well. So I hope you guys like this!

Review. No more me saying please.

....Please review!!!!

Ja. *huffs*


	13. The True Reason

The information found within this story (hotels, locations and such) are real. However, none belong to me and I'm using their name on my whim so I can't say if their size, facilities or anything like that are true. Please keep this in mind for the future chapters.

**crimsonwitchfire** : It's so nice of you to say so! But no, I don't think that's it. -laughs- Don't worry, I understand your predicament! Review whenever you can then and enjoy this chapter when you read it!

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13****: The True Problem**

Hours later, Daisuke was still unconscious. The Harada twins had decided to go get some coffee to help them stay awake. Takeshi was dozing in the chair with his head on the bed. Satoshi, used to sleepless nights, stayed vigil, hand tight around Daisuke's.

He stared absently at their interlocked fingers. Throughout the wait they had only been one reaction from the red-head. It had been when his hand had tightened around the one holding his. Besides that, there hadn't been as much as a twitch.

( When is he going to wake up? ) Satoshi said, more worried than frustrated. ( Someone in shock shouldn't be unconscious for this long )

Krad had remained mostly silent during the wait and only now did he speak.

(( Satoshi-sama, I'm sensing something strange, )) he said quietly.

( What? What is it? )

(( I have to make sure first. Give me control for a second ))

Krad's golden eyes blinked and they settled on Takeshi for a mere second before traveling to Daisuke's blank face. He held a hand out, hovering it just above the red-head's temple. His other hand released its tight grip.

Krad touched the closed eyes.

"Dark," he whispered.

( Krad, what's wrong? )

((Hush, Satoshi-sama. I will explain later ))

"Dark." Krad nudged the head slightly. "Wake up, Dark. It's me, Krad."

He watched as the eyelids fluttered and the same amethyst eyes he had seen hours before opened.

"Krad…?" Dark mumbled.

"Here." The blond leaned closer. "What's happening? Why isn't Daisuke waking up?"

"Something…else…is causing it…" Dark's pupils were dilated. "It's…powerful. It…it's keeping Daisuke unconscious…I'm trying to destroy it…but it's…it's too strong…"

"Dark," Krad said urgently. "Tell me what happened after Daisuke saw that body."

"He…he was terrified…and shocked…It overwhelmed me too much that I couldn't take control…"

"Did he immediately pass out?"

Dark seemed to be struggling to answer.

"No…" he whispered. "He didn't. He just froze up, staring at it. He…then…"

Krad bit his lip. "Then what?"

"Then…we saw something…someone was still in the closet where it fell out. It…I remember green eyes…then something black shot out of the closet and…hit Daisuke in the chest…"

Krad felt alarm grow inside him and knew that only half of it belonged to his host. "Then what, Dark?" he prodded.

"I…he…passed out…" Dark's eyes suddenly widened and his voice grew hoarse. "Krad…" he said, panic clearly written on Daisuke's face. "It's…it's trying to stop me…whatever it is…Krad, it's draining away Daisuke's consciousness!"

Satoshi's alarm now far outweighed Krad's own and only with his iron will did he manage to maintain his form.

"Take my hand, Dark," the angel said softly, holding it out. Unhesitatingly Dark did so.

"Take my strength," Krad murmured, allowing the door to his power to open. Slowly, he felt bit by bit of it leaving, pouring into the other, giving him the strength to drive away whatever was tainting Daisuke's mind.

Before their very eyes, a wisp of pure black air floated from Daisuke's head. It kept trying to pull back but a force tugged it up and up. It then began to dissolve.

A minute later it was gone and Dark's hand went limp. Amethysts closed and didn't open again. Krad let his hand go, suddenly feeling tired. His magical energy had been half-drained out of him and he needed to recuperate. He retreated into the back of his host's mind, returning control to Satoshi.

( What just happened? )

(( We just helped get rid what was causing Daisuke's coma ))

( How did you know something was causing it? )

(( I sensed a strange energy around Daisuke. I wasn't sure whether it was Dark or something else ))

( Is it gone now? )

(( Very much so. But we must be careful now. We have an unknown enemy that intends to do harm to what is ours ))

( Can we track it? )

(( If Daisuke and Dark agrees, then yes ))

( That will be the first thing we do once they've recovered then )

The door opened and Satoshi looked up to see the twins coming in with steaming cups of milky coffee in their hands. Takeshi grunted and sat up blearily.

The officer accepted the cup Risa gave him gratefully. He knew it would help him stay awake at least for a little longer.

"Did he show anything?" she asked though she already knew what the answer would be.

"No."

"I hope he wakes up soon," Takeshi said wearily, smiling in thanks to the older Harada as she handed him his drink. "I don't think it's normal for someone suffering shock to be unconscious this long."

"It isn't," Riku told him. "That's why Sensei wanted him here, in the hospital."

"Do you…do you think he'll have amnesia?" Risa asked hesitantly. "I read about it in a psychology book once. If a person suffers a terrible shock, there's a chance he might get amnesia, as a way the brain tries to heal."

"No way!" Takeshi exclaimed before lowering his voice at Riku's hiss of "Quiet!". "Daisuke is too strong for that. He might be taking a while to wake up but I know he'll get over this."

The Haradas nodded in agreement.

Satoshi watched them all, wondering about their faith in Daisuke. There was certainly more to them than what he had originally assumed.

Much, much more.

**.x.**

That light was irritating him. Who had opened whatever it was that was so bright? Did they think eyelids were impassable to all but air?

Daisuke grumbled under his breath as he slowly regained his bearings. Where was he anyway? He blinked, looking up at the plain white ceiling. That wasn't familiar.

He drew in a sharp breath as everything came rushing back to him.

Mutilated body. Black vapor. Choking fear. Darkness.

'I must've fainted,' Daisuke realized. He frowned. 'How long have I been unconscious?'

/Dark?/ he called out.

//Hey// Dark's voice sounded tired but as normal as it could be.

/Are you okay?/

//I should be asking you that// replied the thief, grinning wryly. //I'm fine. You?//

/I'm not sure. I feel okay, but then again maybe I'm dreaming/

//No, you're not dreaming. It's been hours since you fainted. Creepy-boy's worried sick. We got rid of the problem though//

/Problem?/

Dark quickly explained what had transpired merely hours before. Once he was finished, Daisuke let loose an exhalation of air.

/You and Krad managed to get rid of it?/ he asked finally.

//You wouldn't be awake if we hadn't//

/What exactly had it been trying to do?/

//Sucking up your spirit//

/What?/

//That thing was an apparition; it wanted to steal away your soul. I panicked since I couldn't really stop it. My soul is part of yours so in a way I was being separated from your body// Dark grimaced at the memory. The sensation hadn't exactly been comfortable. //It was really powerful. It didn't want to give up either. It's like it wanted to make sure it got you or die trying//

/Why?/

//I don't really know. But for one thing, we know we have an enemy//

/How do you know it's our enemy and not just a rogue artwork causing mischief?/

//Because I felt it// the thief told him grimly. //It wanted your spirit, Dai. It knows you and it knows me. Whoever sent that apparition sent it only when he saw you. Otherwise, he would've just left//

/Do you think it was a coincidence?/ Daisuke asked, feeling slightly nervous.

//What was?//

/The…the body. If you're right, and whoever hiding in that wardrobe does know us, do you think it left that body on our floor because he knows we're there?/

Dark mulled it over, his eyes narrowed. //I don't think he knew we were around at that moment. But he might have known you were staying there//

/Anything's possible/

//Tell me about it. I'm still reeling from the fact that Krad lent me his power//

/He's so different now, isn't he?/

//That's an understatement//

/I wonder what made him change. Satoshi doesn't seem to hate him as he once did/

//Maybe something happened? If it did, then it must have been big to make them change not only their opinions about each other but also Krad's attitude problem//

/Are you missing the old Krad?/ Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

//Heck no! I hated that Krad. But at the same time, I liked him too. I mean…he's my other half remember?//

/You're worried at just how much he changed?/

//Of course I am. Like I said, I do like Krad even when he wanted to kill me. It's only natural. He liked me then too. But something must've happened to make that sort of…evolve//

Daisuke regarded his alter-ego within his mind curiously. There was something, an inflection in Dark's tone that showed he truly did care about his counterpart. How much however, was the question.

"Daisuke?"

The red-head's previously unfocused eyes turned to stare at pleasantly familiar blue orbs.

"Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke exclaimed softly.

"You're awake!" Suddenly he was enveloped within warm, strong arms, caught by surprise.

Daisuke blinked and smiled, wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You have no idea how worried I was!" Satoshi scolded him as he hugged him fiercely. "Especially with that episode with D—"

He cut himself off and glanced over Daisuke's head, a wary look on his face. Wondering what he was looking at, the thief turned and stared at the other three forms currently residing in chairs, curled up and asleep.

"Takeshi? Harada-san? Riku-san?" he murmured in confusion. "What are they doing here?"

"You're at the hospital, Daisuke-kun," Satoshi informed him. "They insisted on coming, saying that you should wake up among friends."

His boyfriend cocked his head to the side and affection bloomed on his face. Then he frowned.

"Hospital?" he asked.

"You were unconscious for such a long time that Shikata-sensei got worried. So she sent you here."

"Just how long has it been?"

"You fainted right before lunch. It's about—" The bluenette glanced at his watch. "—four in the morning."

"Whoa." Daisuke's jaw fell open. "That's a long time."

"Which is why _they_ were worried." Satoshi gestured to his friends. With a start, both noticed Takeshi stirring.

The reported blinked, eyes clouded with sleep. He rubbed them and they focused on the patient. Takeshi jerked up.

"Daisuke!"

Instantly the Harada twins jerked awake at his shout and were just in time to see Takeshi pounce on an awake Daisuke who laughed as he was hugged tightly.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku said, standing and moving over to him. "You're finally awake!"

"I'm aware…of that…" the red-head gasped, trying to breathe through his best friend's constricting embrace. "Take…shi…can't…breathe…"

"Ah!" The reporter released him, grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I was just so happy!"

"Yeah." Daisuke returned the expression with a bright smile. "You guys have been here for the whole time I was unconscious?"

"Of course," Riku asserted in conviction. "We were worried! What kept you so long? We were going crazy!"

"Yeah, Niwa-kun!" Risa said. "It was like you were in a coma or something!"

Knowing his boyfriend would be awhile trying to convince his friends that he was fine, Satoshi quietly slipped out of the room to go find the nurse and inform her that the patient had awoken.

Daisuke smiled at him when he returned and he could not help but smile back.

Thank God Daisuke was alright.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them up, okay?


	14. The Micarius Spell

**Chapter 14 : The Micarius Spell**

"You want to _what_?"

Satoshi sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was a habit he had whenever he was in and or trying to solve a particularly troubling problem.

"I want to perform the Micarius spell," he patiently explained again.

Dark stared at him, incredulity in his eyes. Beside him, Daisuke was stretched out across the bed, his head lying in his alter-ego's lap. He was curiously watching the two as his hand softly stroked a dozing Wiz's head.

Satoshi himself was sitting in the armchair facing the bed. Krad was standing, leaning against the same chair his host was using with his arms crossed. The blond had been able to come out after Daisuke had taught Satoshi how to use the spell he himself used to allow Dark a temporary body.

Both the thieves had been unsure whether it was a good idea but Satoshi assured them that it was alright. Seeing that the statement came from the boy who had most distrusted Krad, Daisuke had proceeded to explain the ancient spell.

The spell was created to allow a second mind within one to have its own form. However, it was not a body. The second entity could not use any power and its form would be like mere mist if touched by anyone besides the host. It was the perfect thing for them.

They had called out their alter-egos because Satoshi and Krad had wanted to talk to them about finding the killer who had cursed Daisuke. Needless to say, Dark had been less than cooperative when he heard exactly how the Hikaris wanted to find out.

"You can't use the Micarius spell!" the centuries-old thief hissed. "You're crazy to even consider it!"

"I'm not crazy and you should consider it," Satoshi replied, staying calm. Both he and Krad had expected such a reaction.

(( Let me explain when it comes down to it ))

( That might not work )

(( As patient as you are now, I doubt you can stay so for long. I, on the other hand, have that tolerance. Let me do the explaining part ))

( Very well )

"Why should I?" Dark snapped. "That spell has a history. Not a good one in case you've forgotten."

"But it is the only spell capable of what we're planning to do."

"I don't care, I'm not having that spell cast on Daisuke _or_ me." The thief's eyes narrowed threateningly.

"You should think about it," the police officer said evenly. "We've thought this through. And the results far outweigh the risks."

"But the risks pose a greater change than the results!" Dark threw his hand up in the air. "What made you even decide to cast the Micarius spell?"

"Rational thinking," was the cool reply. "This spell is our best chance. If we cast it properly, we won't be in danger."

"Listen to yourse—"

"Excuse me," Daisuke interrupted. "I'm not as studied about this kind of stuff as you guys so can you please explain what on Earth is the Micarius spell?"

Dark blinked and glanced down at his host.

Satoshi sent his boyfriend a small smile, knowing that the need to stop the argument was the true reason for the interruption.

"It's an Egyptian spell," he explained quietly. "It was created by a wizard named Micar around two hundred years ago who named the spell after himself."

"The Micarius spell is used to explore the mind of the subject," Krad picked up as planned. "The difference from other spells is that we can go through memories at will even if the subject opposes it. It allows us to experience the memories without damage and pinpoint small details that the subject finds unimportant."

"What's so bad about it then?" the red-head asked curiously.

"The bad thing is that this spell is dangerous," Dark said, his tone filled with disdain. "Micar didn't finish it before he presented it to his people. According to him, he was on a deadline and was forced to show it when the date was reached even though it was only half-finished."

"People loved it," Satoshi supplied. "They thought it was brilliant. Especially the nobles. So many tried to buy it. But as Micar hadn't finished it, he refused all offers. But all found it almost irresistible and many tried to steal it instead. Quite a few succeeded."

"Like the Hikari," Dark pointed out, earning a glare from the bluenette.

"Why is it such a hit?" Daisuke cocked his head as Wiz stirred. The tiny rabbit blinked its enormous scarlet eyes, looking up at the group. Its owner smiled down at it as he continued to stroke.

"The Micarius spell is unique," Krad said. "It is by far the only spell in existence that it able to connect the minds of the user and the subject completely. Most other spells, curses and enchantments cannot do this; if one is strong enough they can escape. But no one can break their mind free of the Micarius spell until the objective has been found."

"Isn't that, like, a breach of privacy?" the red-head said with a slight frown. Dark's familiar, which somehow seemed in tune with its owner's emotions, kyuu-ed.

"Most definitely, especially since the subject can't break free of at all," said Satoshi. "But the Micarius spell is used to search out only one objective so anything that doesn't have anything to do with the goal will be unidentifiable."

"Then I don't get it. What's so bad about it?"

Dark sighed, collapsing onto his back. "Micar designed this spell because he wanted a way to connect two minds and find out the truth without any shielding or lies," he said softly. "The Micarius spell will bond the minds completely, making both easily accessible."

"And?"

"Because it was never finished, its results are sometimes…not what the users intended." Dark grimaced.

His host sat up, looking down at him in consternation. Wiz 'kyuu-ed' unhappily once it saw Krad but Daisuke held it down firmly.

"Throughout history, it has been used a total of twenty-seven times," the blond said, his delicate features expressionless. "Each time, the minds involved reached their objective…and then were destroyed."

"What?" Daisuke stared at him, jaw dropping open. "Every single one?"

"Every single one," Satoshi confirmed. "Like we said, the Micarius spell was never finished. And everyone knows the danger of using something that was never completed. They all used the spell without taking precautions. The spell became too powerful to control and overwhelmed them."

"So you want," Daisuke began slowly, "to cast on me a spell that has a zero percent rate of success and a 100 percent chance of backfiring?"

His boyfriend sighed, once again massaging his temples. "We have an advantage," he said.

"What kind of advantage?" Dark said, sitting up and eyeing the pair in front of him warily.

"All the times the spell was used, it managed to overpower the mind of the explorer," Krad said. "That was because that mind was too weak and wasn't focusing on controlling the effects of the spell. Our advantage is that we have two minds being used therefore one can obtain the goal while the other can monitor the spell."

Daisuke and Dark stared at their opposites.

//I still don't trust it// the thief said doubtfully.

/It doesn't sound appealing to me either. But what other choice do we have?/

//There must be other ways//

/Maybe but it'd take time to uncover the right one. We don't have that time. If whatever set that apparation on me really is killing just to get our attention, we have to find out who it is quickly/

//But…// Dark trailed off. Then he sighed. //Fine//

Daisuke glanced at him for a moment then turned back to his lover and Krad.

"We agree," he said quietly.

Satoshi smiled at him, though it seemed slightly weary. "I suppose we can start now then."

He started to sit up but stopped when his alter-ego laid a restraining hand on his arm. He looked up at him in slight confusion.

(( Please wait. I have something to discuss with Dark ))

( Is it important? )

(( I would have done this later if it was not ))

( Fine. I'll talk with Daisuke while you're gone then. Fly somewhere private but make sure to remain hidden )

(( Of course ))

"Dark," Krad said, no tone whatsoever in his voice. "Can I talk to you?"

The thief blinked, glancing at Daisuke.

/Go or I'll force you/

"I…sure, I guess," Dark said, hiding his reluctance. He got up and followed as the blond walked out onto the balcony. He heard Wiz twitter, unhappy that its master was leaving with the 'demon'. A second later, the doors slid shut.

Daisuke shook his head. "I hope they'll still have all their limbs intact when they get back," he said, shifting aside as Satoshi settled beside him.

The bluenette smiled for a second before his expression turned somber.

"Are you really ready for this?" he asked. "We don't have to cast this spell if you're not comfortable with it. I'm sure we can find something else."

His boyfriend smiled softly at him. "You know as well as I do that we can't," he replied. "No, I'm not comfortable with the spell. But I don't have to be comfortable to be ready."

"But if you have doubts, it might not work," said Satoshi, his sapphire eyes boring into crimson orbs. "There's always a chance that your subconscious will pull out at the last instant and who knows what the consequences would be if that happens."

"Don't worry." Daisuke smiled and placed a hand on the other's. "I have no doubts. Just feeling nervous, that's all."

Satoshi's answering smile was reassuring as he interlocked their fingers, squeezing gently. "I wasn't lying, you know. I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine. Krad will monitor the effects of the spell while I search your memory. Dark can look out for any side-effects. We'll be perfectly safe."

"I know." The red-head's smile widened. He refused to let any of his unease show. "I know we will."

Why couldn't he convince himself of that?

**.x.**

They were outside, away from their hosts, in real bodies.

Krad glanced at the other, golden eyes alight with a strange emotion. "Can you still use your real wings?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

Dark was taken aback. He hadn't used his true wings since…the first time he used them after his creation from the Black Wings. The same time he learned that using them caused pain and damage to his host.

But, while this body was not solid, it was real. Could he use his wings? Or would it still hurt Daisuke?

"It will not hurt your Tamer," said the blond softly. "Satoshi-sama told me it had not hurt him when I let out my own wings."

Dark looked up at him, biting his lip. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

It had been centuries since he had let out his wings and so pain filled his back at their return to the air. But coupled with it was pleasure; come from the feeling of finally releasing into freedom.

Lustrous black wings, as magnificent as Krad's majestic white ones, flared into the air shimmering in the black night lighted by the half moon.

Dark's amethysts eyes opened and they were fathomless.

"Come then," Krad said softly, rising into the air.

Black wings flapped experimentally, getting used to the feeling before Dark, too, rose. A look of near-rapture filled his face, wonder mixed in.

The angel dived down towards the ocean and then swiftly changed course to shoot for the sky. With a grin, Dark copied him, adoring the feeling of using his own wings. After circling the hotel, Krad began to move towards the town, careful to stay away from lights.

They flew over skyscrapers and buildings, heading towards a destination Dark had yet to know. Instead, he looked down and enjoyed the view of people and scenery.

Finally, Krad's wings began to beat more softly as he began to slow down. With a last powerful stroke, they brought him to a graceful landing. Dark looked around, following suit.

They were standing atop a cliff, overlooking the sea sparkling with the light of the half moon. Behind them was a forest, cutting them off from the population and hiding them from mortal eyes.

"Why did you want to bring me so far away?" the thief asked curiously.

Krad turned to face him, an unreadable expression on his face. "I needed to talk to you," he said simply. "And it is better to do so in private."

"This must be important, huh?" Dark commented, crosing his arms as he looked up at his counterpart.

"You could say that." Krad turned from him his golden, cat-like eyes roaming the sea. "Will you listen?"

"Would I have followed you out here if I wouldn't?"

The angel sighed. "You're probably not very happy with our current solution," he said after a moment.

"Is it obvious?" the thief said, half-sarcastically, half-dryly. "Of course I'm not happy with it. I'm terrified it might backfire and hurt Daisuke."

Krad glanced at him, noting that he had not said anything about being afraid the spell might affect himself.

"We do have an advantage over the past incidents, you know," he pointed out. "We have four minds. I can supervise the effects while Satoshi-sama searches the memory. You can look out for anything out of place while Daisuke provides the memory itself."

Dark had a worried look on his face. "What if something goes wrong?" he said, holding back the tone of fear that threatened to leak out.

"I destroy the spell," was the sure answer. "A normal user would not have the time as it would be affecting his mind as well. But with the fact that I'll be there, making sure nothing bad happens, it won't have enough time to cause any damage."

"You're sure nothing is going to happen?"

The blond surpressed a smile. "I know you don't trust me," he said softly. "But rest assured, nothing will. At the very least, trust your Tamer's judgement. He trusts Satoshi-sama. Neither of us will allow anything untoward to happen."

"…Promise?"

"What?" The angel blinked, unsure of what the other meant.

Dark took a deep breath. "Promise me that whatever happens you'll get both Daisuke and Satoshi out of danger?"

Krad turned to regard his counterpart who looked away, unwilling to meet his eyes. His gaze softened against his will.

"I promise," he said.

Dark turned to stare at him in surprise. It was obvious he hadn't been expecting a reply. He seemed to take in the words and an almost contented look fell on his face.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"Shall we go back now?" Krad asked, unfurling his wings. "We can start the spell then."

"Yeah, sure." Dark spread his wings, secretly adoring the feel before rising into the air. "Let's go."

* * *

I have a very important question that needs to be answered because it affects the future of the story.

As you all know, I included a crossover from Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou in the last chapter. Only Shinichi and Kaito are the characters involved and I'm not going to add anybody else.

But I do need to know; would you like if they became more involved? It wouldn't hurt the plot either way, just your reading pleasure. Tell me in your review, okay? It really is very important. To me, anyway.

Anyway, sorry (again) for the late update and hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

Thanks to all the reviewers! Hope I can get to **100** this time! Pweaseeee!


	15. Casting

**Chapter 15 : Casting**

Daisuke looked up when the balcony doors slid open and Dark stepped in. He raised his eyebrows at the thief who smiled in return. Wiz twittered loudly and jumped into his arms.

"All done," he announced as Krad entered. The angel sent an inscrutable glance at him before walking over to his host.

(( Reassured your little lover? )) he sent silently.

( Yes. You? )

(( Something like that ))

/Had fun?/ Daisuke asked slyly.

//Was that really a question or are you mocking me?//

/It was an honestly-asked question!/

//Well then, I have no answer. He only wanted to talk to me//

/Really?/

//What, you don't believe me?// Dark raised an eyebrow at his host as he stroked Wiz's head.

/Sometimes…I can't really tell/

"Are we going to start this or not?" Daisuke spoke aloud before his alter-ego could reply.

Satoshi threw him a smile before exchanging glances with Krad. The angel nodded at a silent comment.

"Daisuke-kun, come here," Satoshi requested as he sat down on the floor. Almost hesitantly, the red-head did so.

"Hold his hands," Krad instructed as he motioned Dark over.

Daisuke interlocked his and his boyfriend's fingers, feeling comforted by the tender squeeze he received.

"We should return back to our hosts," Krad said to Dark. "It's better that way so we can both see how the spell progesses."

Dark merely shrugged and blended into Daisuke. Satoshi looked away; he _hated_ that. Krad quickly did so as well.

Satoshi smiled at the other boy. "Close your eyes," he said softly.

Uncertainly, Daisuke did so. The tension within him wasn't completely his own. "Now what?"

It was Krad's voice that he heard.

"Satoshi-sama will trace the symbols on your forehead. Think about that memory we need. Dark, concentrate on the energy that will come. Watch the flow and make sure nothing from it gets loose in the wrong place. Daisuke, you focus that energy towards the memory. We will do the rest."

Daisuke nodded in understanding. He felt Satoshi's soft fingers on his forehead, brushing away locks of his hair. He felt a smile tugging at his the corner of his lips but it disappeared when he heard the soft murmuring of a spell in a language he couldn't understand.

//It's Egyptian// Dark supplied helpfully.

/You understand it?/

//No//

Daisuke felt the soft fingers trace ineligible figures. Oddly enough he could still feel the symbols there even after Satoshi had started another one. They left a tingling path in strange shapes on his forehead and he couldn't say he felt entirely comfortable with the weird sensation.

//There//

Suddenly Daisuke could see it. A golden ribbon of pure energy flowing in. He could see the symbols against the blackness in his mind, perplexing hieroglyphs that were the origin on the ribbons of gold; twisted and curled according to the shapes.

//The memory, Daisuke//

Instantly, the grim recollection of two days ago raised itself in his head, a sinister image he turned from but held tightly.

( You have to look at it )

Daisuke started, almost loosing the grip he had on that terrifying memory. That had been Satoshi's voice!

( I'm here. This is what the spell enables me to do. We can't stop it though )

/What were you talking about?/

( You have to experience the memory as though it's really happening for me to be able to view it clearly )

/I…I don't think I can do that…/

( Can you try? I'll be there the whole time )

Daisuke knew this was important. He knew what relied on this. And so he took a deep breath and drew the memory towards him.

As he was enclosed in it and gradually forgot what was reality, he felt a sense of comfort as warmth enveloped him, continuing the feel of his Satoshi.

And then he was re-experiencing his nightmare.

**.x.**

Satoshi's eyebrows furrowed as wave upon wave of icy-cold terror flooded over him. Instantly regret bloomed within him for making Daisuke go through with this.

He had not understood, after all, what exactly his boyfriend felt concerning the memory. He had known the redhead had been terrified but he hadn't comprehended the true fear which the boy felt.

And now, as he himself watched the scene that had happened merely a few days ago, he understood Daisuke's reluctance on agreeing to the plan.

The look of sheer horror on the redhead's face as the mutilated body fell out of the closet was painful to see. Satoshi truly regretted dragging his sweet, innocent boyfriend into this.

But his remorse had to be cut short.

Sapphire eyes narrowed when the officer noticed the slight stirring within the closet. He couldn't go closer – this was a memory after all – but he did see something strange he knew Daisuke had not consciously noticed.

A black shape, clear in the memory, but almost formless. At least, that was what it seemed to Daisuke.

But Satoshi could see better. He could see what Daisuke's subconscious had managed to notice but failed to comprehend. Not formless. Curvy.

A woman.

As his mind reeled at the newly-discovered fact, a series of events began to unfold before his eyes.

He saw the flash of pale green eyes and then a putrid smell filled the air. Daisuke choked and backed away. A black arrow shot out of the closet hitting the red-head square in the chest.

Satoshi barely managed to hold himself in check. This was a mere memory. Nothing to get worked up over. It had already happened and he could only regret not being there when it did.

Daisuke seemed to freeze for a moment before he collapsed and then the surroundings turned dark.

Satoshi nodded to himself. He had some clues, as little as they were, and he could review them when he was done with this and back in his own mind.

( Daisuke-kun? ) he called to the surrounding darkness. ( Wake up )

There was no answer.

Satoshi immediately clamped a hold on his emotions mere seconds before panic came over him. He had no reason to be alarmed. This was something to be expected; all of the people who had re-experienced a bad memory would not able to respond until their brain came to grips with reality.

He waited. His surroundings were getting lighter, signalling that his boyfriend was awaking.

( Krad, how's the stream? ) he called out, referring to the ribbons of gold that was the spell's clutches.

(( Everything seems to be in order ) was the answer.

( Dark? )

//Man, I can hear you. That's so weird//

Satoshi rolled his eyes. ( Anything else weird? ) he asked with just the slightest bit of sarcasm.

//Jeez, no need to be like that. Everything seems to be fine, just…// He trailed off and an air of slight uneasiness began to float around Satoshi's surroundings.

( Dark? )

He almost jumped out of his skin when the thief appeared beside him.

Dark raised his eyebrow and grinned at him. //Did I startle you?//

( No! ) the bluenette snapped. ( What's wrong? )

Instead of replying verbally, Dark pointed. Satoshi's eyes fell on the spot he indicated and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Shadows were retreating but these few seemed to be coming closer together. They were bunching up and drawing closer and closer.

( That's weird ) said Satoshi, frowning. ( I've never heard of something like that happening )

//Neither have I// Dark looked worried.

Satoshi glanced at him before returning his gaze back to the odd shadows. Strangely enough, they caused something to tug at his stomach. They seemed familiar. He didn't know why or how but he knew he had seen something like it before.

(( Is everything all right? )) Krad's voice flooded their minds.

//Hey, I can hear you too! Cool//

(( Has Daisuke waken up, yet? ))

//No// Dark was looking around.

(( No? He should have by now ))

//Maybe he's recuperating. That incident did cause damage to his pysche//

Satoshi paid little attention to them.

His mind was sharp and he had near-photographic memory. If he just thought hard enough, he could remember where he had seen that very same occurrence before.

'Shadows,' he thought. 'Pure black. Coming together like wisps of a cloud. Impenetrable. Like air—'

_Before their very eyes, a wisp of pure black air floated from Daisuke's head._

( Shit! )

(( Satoshi-sama? ))

//Creepy-boy?//

Two alarmed voices rang across their brightening surroundings. Daisuke rarely swore and it showed that he was terribly stressed whenever he did. But when Satoshi swore, it meant something really bad was happening or was about to happen.

( It's that mist thing! ) he barked as he tried to draw on his inherent Hikari powers. ( The thing that tried to steal Daisuke's consciousness! )

Dark pursed his lips. His hand rose and a feather appeared. He aimed it carefully and the feather shot forward, turning into a lightning bolt of white energy, hitting the group of shadows head-on.

Like a snake, the shadows curled around each other and rose into the air. Snarling noises reverbrated across the room, clearly originating from them.

//The hell?!// Dark yelped and dove away as the now tornado-like apparation surged at him. It rose up, swirling violently and moved again with sharp intensity.

(( Satoshi-sama, look out! )) Krad barked.

Satoshi cursed inwardly as he skidded far from the mist. He had little control over his undeveloped powers as it was. He could not summon them up within another's mind. Simply said, he was defenseless.

The black thing froze, and seemed to look around. Then it shot towards Satoshi again who managed to dodge.

The Hiwatari bit his lip in frustration.

How was the thing still here? Hadn't Dark and Krad cleansed it out of Daisuke's being?

He looked around. Dark was concentrating on sending bolts of energy at the apparition as it danced around him. He closed his eyes.

Krad was still controlling the flow of magic from the Micarius spell. He looked calm as ever but Satoshi could sense the alarm coursing through the angel.

/Satoshi!/

Sapphire eyes snapped open and caught sight of another apparition separating itself from the one Dark was attacking. It was moving with the speed of light and coming straight at him.

(( Satoshi-sama! ))

A second later Krad was in front of him. A shield of pure white energy burst forth in his hand, quickly held up just as the black apparition slammed into it.

The snarling started up again and escalated into high-pitched screaming as the thing sizzled and hissed against the shield. In under a minute, it had dissolved into nothing.

Dark seemed to have realized what he had to do in order to destroy the apparition. He powered up a long arrow with the same crackling energy as Krad's shield and threw it with deathly precision.

It stroked the black mist and screaming was heard again. The thing disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They were all panting hard. Creating that kind of energy required a lot of power and Satoshi had given some of his to his alter ego.

( Daisuke-kun? ) he called. He was sure he had heard his boyfriend's voice earlier, calling out to him just as the black apparition had split into two.

There was a sound like air being sucked out and then Daisuke was standing beside Dark.

//Daisuke!// the thief exclaimed. //Dang, brat, you worried us!//

/Who are you calling brat!/ Daisuke said heatedly before grinning. /Sorry about that. I couldn't do anything because that thing would've tried to take power from me. It was better to just sit quiet/

( Are you okay? ) Satoshi asked.

/Fine. What about you all?/

( I'm all right )

//Yeah, me too//

Krad did not reply. They turned to look at him, curious at his silence and saw him staring at the ceiling of white light above them.

( Krad? ) Satoshi ventured, worried when he noticed the strange look on the angel's face.

(( Not all of it was destroyed ))

//What?// said Dark sharply.

(( That apparition )) Krad said, golden eyes lowering to fix on them. (( It divided into two before you destroyed it. The other half went up there )) He gestured to the ceiling.

Daisuke looked uneasy. /Is…that supposed to be happening?/ he said, pointing.

They turned again, Krad included, to see thin ribbons of gold snaking on the ground at the blond's feet like stirring roots. Satoshi's eyes narrowed.

( No ) he said grimly.

Suddenly, the ribbons rose jerked up into the air and wrapped around Krad, who didn't manage to dodge in time.

( Krad! )

The angel gritted his teeth and slices of gold energy tried to cut at the bonds tight around him. It didn't work. He slowly began to slide back, pulled by the gold strings.

//Krad!// Dark looked panicked and jumped forward, fisting at the ribbons. He conjured a feather and tried to sever the cords to no avail.

Krad was struggling viciously and he dug his feet into the ground but his efforts proved in vain. He could not stop himself from being pulled back into the white walls of Daisuke's mind.

Daisuke himself was staring up at the ceiling with a look of terror on his face. Satoshi, already worried for his alter ego, followed his gaze and a feeling of helplessness ran through him.

A black mist was spreading over their heads like a big umbrella, wide and thick. It slowly began to descend.

Dark glanced up and his expression was frantic. He tugged even harder at Krad's bonds. Curses in various languages streamed out of his mouth as he finally stopped. Instead, he clasped his hands together and straightened.

Satoshi reached out and jerked Daisuke towards him. He covered his boyfriend with his body and clenched his fists, ready to fight off whatever might attack them. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Dark.

The thief had his amethyst orbs closed. He was chanting something underneath his breath and Satoshi saw a faint light emit form his body. The light spread across the ground, travelling forward and covering both Satoshi and Daisuke.

The officer realized this was an old spell that was designed to protect. It was powerful but drained a lot of magic.

Knowing that the black mist was a mere few inches above his head, Satoshi closed his eyes, seeking out the gold river of magic that was the Micarius spell. It was still straight and controlled with only a few strings escaping. Those were the strings wrapped around Krad.

(( Satoshi-sama, it has reached my mind ))

He didn't understand that. All of a sudden, intense cold fell over him. In his arms, Daisuke let out a breathless gasp. The black mist had covered them.

The power from the Micarius spell stopped flowing. It hung still, tense and straight. It seemed to be stretching and stretching and stretching. It was getting thinner. Then, it snapped and vanished.

At that very moment, the link between Satoshi and Krad went dissolved.

And then he could feel only pain. He heard screaming. He heard shouting. He knew it was his voice. He knew the pain wasn't his.

( Krad! )

No one answered and he was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay!

See, I updated fast this time. The next one might be coming next week, give or take several days. I've finally made a study schedule and I'm trying to stick to it (exam year, this is).

Thanks for your reviews everyone! I love all of you! Review this one, too, and the 100th mark might be reached! I'm so excited!

Again, please refer to the question in the last chapter and answer it in your review. I've gotten positive answers so far but I may need the majority before I can confidently write the chapter they're going to be in. Please and thank you!

_~Iasha_.


	16. Krad's Past

**Chapter 16 : Krad's Past**

Images are playing in his mind. None of them make sense. Not to Daisuke.

Who are these people? He doesn't recognise any of them.

There is a boy with short golden hair. He looks barely one. He is bouncing happily in a woman's lap. Daisuke somehow knows that it is the boy's mother. But who is the boy?

A man is seated beside the woman on their bed. He is making silly faces at the boy. He grins when the golden-haired boy laughs gaily. It is the boy's father. But who is the boy?

Suddenly it all becomes distorted. Daisuke wonders what is happening. His body is still there, floating in pure black.

And then everything lightens and it is a different scene he is viewing.

The boy with golden hair is still there. But he looks older now. Three? His eyes are still shut but tears are streaming from them. The boy is crying, Daisuke realizes. He reaches out but his hand goes through the boy. He could not comfort. He was not real here.

The boy continues to wail. Where are the boy's parents? The woman and the man are not there. Where had they gone?

The boy is clutching the sleeve of a man. It is not the man Daisuke had seen before. This man is holding the boy close, whispering in his ear. It is the boy's only uncle. But who is the boy?

There is a house burning before the pair. Daisuke sees people rushing here and there behind them but their faces are blurred. Only that burning house is clear, looming terrifyingly. Is it the boy's house. But who is the boy?

Are the parents inside the house? Is that why the boy with golden hair is crying? The boy's parents are dying. But who is the boy?

Again, the scene disappears in the same manner as before. Daisuke is hanging in darkness and then he can see again.

There is the boy. Now he looks seven or eight. He is sitting on a bed, smaller than the one Daisuke had seen in the first scene. The golden-haired boy is in a bedroom. It is small but suitable for his size. It is the boy's bedroom. But who is the boy?

He is holding something in his hand. Daisuke comes closer and he sees that it is a locket. It is pretty and delicate-looking. The boy opens it and there is a picture. There is the man and the woman, the boy's parents. The boy is there, too. But who is the boy?

The locket is closed and the boy hangs it around his neck. The door opens and the man Daisuke had seen comfort the boy in the second scene enters. He is smiling brightly at the boy. He gestures; the boy jumps off the bed and walks towards him. But who is the boy?

The uncle is talking. With a start, Daisuke realizes that there is no sound. But somehow, he knows what is being said.

They are moving, the uncle is saying. To a new town. To a new farm. To a new home. The boy smiles. It is not sincere. The boy only acts happy though he is not. He knows the uncle wants him to be happy. The boy will pretend. But who is the boy?

The scene distorts. Daisuke understands; the scenes he is watching are all memories. But whose? Not his. He thinks he knows who but the fact eludes him at this moment.

The fourth memory clears. It is a farmyard. The boy is lying on the ground, clutching his forehead. It is bleeding very badly. There is a girl standing over him, laughing. She is holding a long nail. She is the one who had hurt the boy. She is the boy's cousin. But who is the boy?

Then the girl is screaming. Her face is twisted in anger. She is older by two years than him. She is saying that the boy has ruined her life. The boy is not replying. He stands up and pushes past the girl. The boy's injuries are mildly serious. But who is the boy?

The girl pushes him and the nail strikes his arm. The boy did not open his mouth. His eyes squeeze shut. It is painful. But the boy will not admit to it. He does not want to give the girl any satisfaction. The boy's toughness is admirable. But who is the boy?

Then the door of the building nearby which is blurring bursts open. A portly woman rushes out. Quickly the girl places the nail in the boy's hand. The boy's pain prevents him from doing anything. But who is the boy?

The woman is the cook. She sees the boy holding the nail and rushes to him. She takes the nail and notices the wound on the boy's arm. She did not see the hole on the boy's forehead. She scolds him for playing with the sharp tool. The girl watches smugly as the boy is yelled at. But who is the boy?

Then the uncle comes out of the back door. He sees what is happening and runs over. He stops the cook and checks over the boy's wounds. Quickly he lifts the boy. The girl looks dismayed. She tries telling the uncle, her father, what the boy had been doing. But the uncle says she is lying. The boy could only watch as the uncle scolds his daughter. But who is the boy?

Again, everything warps into darkness. Daisuke waits. A second later, the surroundings come into focus.

The boy with golden hair now looks around twelve years old. He is sitting in his chair at the kitchen table. Across from him sits the girl. She is glaring at him. He meets her gaze. The boy's face shows nothing. But who is the boy?

The girl is snapping something at the boy. She is saying that the boy did not deserve to live in her home. She is saying that the golden-haired boy should have died in the fire which took his parents' lives. She is saying that it is his fault that his parents are dead. The boy says nothing. But who is the boy?

His cousin continues glaring at him. She screams that he does not deserve her father's love. She screams that he is the cause of her father's illness. She is saying that the boy is the cause of all the unhappiness their family had experienced. But who is the boy?

The boy with the golden hair stays silent. He does not want to rise and take the bait the girl is holding out. He knows that the girl is lying. Unhappiness is not the boy's fault. But who is the boy?

The girl is further enraged when the boy does not respond. Daisuke wonders why the girl hates him so much. He wonders why the girl looks so bitter despite her stunning features.

The boy looks away. He does not want to look at the girl. He sees none of her beauty. He sees none of her softness. He sees none of her. The girl knows the boy does not see her as other boys did. But who is the boy?

The next scene comes a bit later than before. As he waits, Daisuke again ponders the owner of these memories. He realizes that the person had a very sad childhood. He wonders what kind of person the owner is. He wonders what the boy grew into.

This memory is different. The girl is not there. The boy is sitting on the roof. He is fifteen now. He is staring out at the open fields of green grass, wheat and corn. In the distance he sees the town. The boy does not like the town. But who is the boy?

He looks away. He looks down at his hands and a glint of silver catches his attention. He picks his beloved locket up. It is his mother's. The picture inside warms him each time he gazes at it. It is his father's. They are the only things the boy has left of his long-gone parents. But who is the boy?

The boy misses his parents. He does not like the life he is living and has lived since he was orphaned. He loves his uncle but nothing may ease the longing of a child for his parents. The boy knows this well. But who is the boy?

Sometimes the boy dreams of his parents. Unlike other children, the golden-haired boy can remember everything from when he was a mere toddler. He finds every recollection precious and stores them away for whenever he is feeling sad or especially lonely. The boy is always lonely. But who is the boy?

He never goes out to play. All the other children does not like him. That is his cousin's doing. She had turned everyone against him. The boy is always by himself. That is what the girl wishes. She always comes to disturb him then. The boy does not understand why his cousin hates him so. But who is the boy?

Everything distorts. Daisuke thinks that that memory is quite uneventful. He wonders if that is a good thing.

This memory is clearer than the others had been. Daisuke does not question. This memory has a strange aura and he is feeling apprehensive.

The boy is around seventeen. His golden hair is long now and is tied. His features have sharpened. His skin is paler. He is quite handsome. Many admit this fact readily to the boy. The boy is still lonely. But who is the boy?

The boy is in a barn. He is holding a rake. He had been doing a chore. The girl is standing a few feet away from him. Her face is wet in tears. She looks determined. She is holding her hands behind her back. The boy is wary of her intent. But who is the boy?

The girl steps closer. The boy steps back. She stops and bites her lip. She asks him why is he doing so. He says nothing. He has not talked to her for years. He cannot even remember the last time he did. The boy has a good memory. But who is the boy?

The girl screams at him to answer. He does not. She sinks to her knees and begins to cry. The boy does not know what to do. He has never seen this side of his cruel cousin. The boy wonders whether she is acting.

The girl looks up. Daisuke sees that she has grown into a lovely lady. Even her puffy eyes and trembling lip could not lessen her astonishing loveliness. She must know this. But what is her goal?

The girl hiccups. She asks the boy whether he knows why she hates him so much. The boy only shakes his head. She nods and straightens. Her tears has stopped but she is still shaking.

She tells him it is because he had torn her family apart. After the boy's parents had died, his uncle had taken him in. But his aunt had protested. Still the girl's father insisted and his wife threatened to leave him if he did not give the boy up. The uncle had said he did not care. The girl's mother had left.

The girl tells the boy that she hates him for stealing all her father's love. The boy's uncle only ever pays attention to him and never to his own daughter. The girl admits that she is envious but she knows that she has a right to be. She wants her father to love her but her wish is never granted as long as the boy is there.

The girl tells the boy there is one other reason why she hates the boy. She asks whether he would like to know. The boy hesitates and then nods. A feeling of foreboding is growing within him but he is curious.

The girl declares that the main reason she hates the boy is because he has managed to make her fall in love with him. The boy is shocked. He had never expected something like that to happen.

His cousin confesses that she has been in love with him since she had first laid eyes on him even though she had only been five years old then. She tells him that she also hates herself for loving him and does her best to make his life miserable. She reasons that her actions would make her feelings disappear. It had not worked.

The boy could not think. The idea that his cousin, who had tortured him for so long, is in love with him boggles his mind. He does not know what to do.

The girl informs him that she had made everyone hate him because she does not want anyone else to come near him. She thinks that only she has the right to do so. The boy shakes his head in disbelief. Daisuke thinks she is selfish.

The girl then asks if the boy returns her feelings. The boy stays silent. A few minutes later, he shakes his head.

The girl's face contorts. She tells him that she had known he would think like that. Her voice rises as she jumps to her feet. She runs to him and her hands come forward. She is holding a heavy knife used to cut meat from cows.

She screams that if he would not love her then he will not love anyone. The boy is alarmed and the rake falls from his grip. He dodges the girl but the knife catches at his sleeve. His skin is sliced open and blood gushes out.

Suddenly, the girl throws herself into his arms. Shocked, the boy could do nothing but hold her. The knife is pointed not at his chest but the opposite way.

His cousin tells him that it is too late for her to fall out of love. She could not accept anyone else and she hates him so much for making her feel this way. She touches his chest where his heart is with one hand and says that he would suffer for making her suffer.

The boy does not understand. He looks up when he hears the sound of his uncle's voice, calling his name. Daisuke wonders why he could hear the uncle's voice but not his words.

The golden-haired boy looks back down. The girl is smiling up at him. But he sees none of the happiness a smile should have. He sees none of the attractiveness his cousin has.

The girl then leans up and kisses him. The boy freezes. He feels something warm and soft touch his arm. Something heavy falls into his hand. It is the knife, now buried deep between the girl's breasts. She had pushed it into herself. He nows hold the handle.

The girl laughs and her voice cracks. She mockingly asks him why he looks so surprised. The boy stares down at the blade. The front of his cousin's white gown is stained with blood. Her hands lifts. The red liquid spurts out in rivulets. They rose higher and cupped his cheeks. Now his face is streaked in blood.

The girl's smile is angelic. She is extraordinarily beautiful even in such a state. The boy abruptly realizes that he is in love with her. It is a twisted love but he knows that it is real. In a soft voice, he tells her so.

His cousin stares up at him, her eyes wide. She is horrified. The boy suddenly feels the urge to laugh. He is going crazy, he realizes. He tells her that because of what she had done, after this he could no longer be in love with her or anyone else.

Her large eyes fill with tears and they stream down her face. He leans down and licks at the salty trail. She closes her pretty eyes. He kisses her as she had kissed him. She opens her purple orbs and he watches as the life fades from them. Her eyes had been the part he loves the most.

He takes her last breath with a last kiss.

Her body is still warm in his arms. He stares down at her. She is limp. His knees are weak. They cannot support him. He collapses to the ground. He cradles the girl close. His touch is gentle. His golden eyes are blurring. Everything is becoming unfocused.

He wrenches the blade out and stares at it in revolted fascination. Her blood is shining so prettily on it. He feels like he is about to vomit.

The doors of the dark barn slams open. The boy looks up and meets the aghast eyes of his sick uncle. He abruptly realizes what everything looks like.

He is holding his cousin's dead body in his arms. He is clutching the bloody blade. He is covered in blood.

The boy knows what will happen. Internally, he smiles. The memory of when the girl confesses to him rises in his mind. He whispers to himself that he still loves her. And he knows that that love will soon disappear along with his sanity. The boy acknowledges this readily. But who is the boy?

The darkness that comes swirling around Daisuke seems oppresive somehow. He does not know why. He feels sick. He does not want to see anything else but at the same time he does.

He knows what is going to happen to the boy.

The next memory starts up.

The boy is securely tied to a pole. The scene reminds Daisuke chillingly of the witch killings he has read about in history books. The boy had been convicted of murder. He has been sentenced to death.

It will happen in the town square. A large crowd has gathered around the boy. Daisuke realizes that he can hear everything now.

The boy looks straight on, neither reacting to the accusing screams from outraged people nor to the objects being thrown at him. He feels nothing, lost in his own world.

There is wood at the boy's feet. There is hay tied to the pole right above his head. He is to be burned to death at a request.

A man dressed completely in black comes to stand before the boy. He is a priest. He asks the boy to confess and ask forgiveness. The boy stares at him blankly and does not answer. The man sighs, looking truly regretful. He turns and bow to the crowd. He then walks away.

Another man, also dressed in black, walks forward. He is the governor. In his hand he holds a burning torch. The boy stares at him as well. His expression shows nothing of what he feels. He feels nothing.

The governor raises the torch and the crowd roars its appreciation. He lights the hay, meeting the cold, golden eyes of the boy. He flinches and throws the torch onto the wood. Instantly, it all lit up.

Smoke penetrates the boy's senses. Heat presses onto him. His feline eyes swirled around. Each person his gaze meets falls silent. Soon, everyone is silent. The boy finally meets the eyes of the one he is looking for.

His uncle stares back at him steadily. His face is twisted in hate. The boy remembers that it is his uncle who requested he die by being burned.

The boy feels his heart breaking. It had already cracked when the girl he is in love with killed herself in his arms. He had trusted his uncle and loved him so much. Through all his problems, the boy had always relied on his uncle. His uncle was the only person the boy had never thought would hurt him.

And now his uncle has betrayed him. He had not believed what the boy had told him and instead pleaded with the townspeople to sentence the boy to death instead of the lifetime in prison an underaged murderer usually received as punishment.

The boy is disappointed and allows the feeling to seep into his eyes as he looks upon his uncle. The man does not look away. His eyes does not soften. They are still full of accusing hate. The boy smiles. But who is the boy?

Daisuke watches as the boy's eyes closes, the terrible smile still resting eerily on his lips. The fire has consumed most of his body. There is a sickly sweet smell of burning flesh coupled with smoke. And then he sees something spectacular.

A white form begins to pull out of the boy's chest. It comes out slowly and floats in the air. Daisuke realizes that it is the boy's spirit leaving his body. He watches in awe as the spirit is shaped into a body. Magnificent white wings sprout from behind its back.

The people in the crowd are pointing. Some has looks of wonder of their faces. Others has looks of terror. The boy's sickly uncle could only stare. They can all see the essence leaving the burning body.

The spirit's translucent form was lit with the orange-red glow of the blazing fire. The white wings are stretching. It is the boy and Daisuke realizes that that is his soul.

Darkness begins to encroach on the surroundings. Everything is becoming unfocused. Daisuke is suddenly watching everything several feet above the town square. All of it is disappearing as the boy dies. The spirit spreads his wings and soars high to stop before Daisuke.

The town is no longer there. The smell of burning flesh and smoke is gone. Everything around him is black. Nothing could be seen.

Except the boy's spirit.

It hovered before him, almost like a ghost. Daisuke is not scared. He does not need to be. He could answer his repeating question.

Golden, feline-like eyes regarded him. They were heartbreakingly sad.

The spirit holds out his hand. Daisuke takes it readily. He wants to go. He does not think he coud handle the memories of that poor boy any longer.

He now knows who the boy is.

"It is time to leave," says the spirit, white wings beating steadily. It clutches at the folds of its complex robe. He was not going to argue.

"If you say so," Daisuke replies. "Krad."

* * *

**AmethystNight88** : Hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the last one!

**A person who loves your fanfic** : you're so sweet. Thanks. So here's the new chappie, enjoy it!

**Kim** : Tada! The next chapter is here!

To everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much! So many of you reviewed and I'm so glad. Thank you!!!!

**FallenAngel Sayu**, this chappie is dedicated to you coz you're my _100th reviewer_!!!! Huggles!!!

Please review everyone! Let's work hard for 200!

Ja, and enjoy!


End file.
